Ancient Ways
by willyjoeshow
Summary: On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_ This Story is not owned by, part of or associated with J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic or Bloomsbury. _Ancient Ways_ and all contents ©2007 Willyjoeshow, all rights reserved (except where otherwise stated). All copyrights and trademarks recognized and no infringement is intended. Please contact Willyjoeshow (at) if your copyright is not acknowledged and we will correct any oversight. This publication is provided "as is", for your information only, without warranty of any kind, either expressed or implied, including, but not limited to, implied warranties of merchantability, fitness for a particular purpose and non-infringement. This publication may contain technical inaccuracies or typographical errors. Willyjoeshow assumes no responsibility for and disclaims all liability for any such inaccuracies, errors or omissions in this publication and in other documents referred to within or linked to this publication.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Clothes and a Date**

Harry Potter sat on a park bench a few blocks from number four Privet Drive breathing heavily. _'If Voldemort doesn't kill me first, this running thing certainly will__' _Harry thought to himself. He had recently decided to start working out, so he was both physically and mentally prepared for as much as possible. This was the second morning Harry had gotten up early to run, and he quickly decided four blocks each way was about his limit for now. Later, he would ask his fat lump of a cousin if he could use his weights. Dudley was about the only one who would even acknowledge Harry's presence. Since he had been back to from Hogwarts, his horse faced Aunt and grumpy dolt of an Uncle had gone on to just ignore him as long as he repaid the favor. They were still rude, crude, and socially unacceptable in Harry's book, however this summer he hadn't minded staying with them, of course he had only been back for two weeks and anything could happen in the six more weeks he was to remain there.

Just as Harry got ready to head back, he noticed a slight blur out of the corner of his eye. He turned casually and began jogging farther away from Number Four. If someone was after him he would lead them away into a secluded spot then try to get the jump on them. He made a right at the next street and quickly hid in the bushes after rounding the corner. Sure enough he heard a slight panting and a rustle of cloth. "Invisibility cloak" he said quietly. When he was the other person was almost directly in front of him he jumped out of the bushes. With a soft thud he sat squarely atop his invisible pursuer.

"G'off, Harry." came a familiar woman's voice.

"Tonks, Is that you?" he said, quickly jumping up and pulling the cloak off the woman.

"Sure as hell isn't Princess Diana." She snapped while rubbing her bum "How the hell did you know I was there?"

He shrugged "I saw you move at the park then I could hear you panting when you came round the corner. I just got luck when I tackled you."

"Well I will say one thing Harry, if the Quidditch doesn't work out for ya, you could always play rugby. Can I have my cloak back before I get into trouble?" she asked while snatching it out of his hands. "Just what are you doing jogging anyhow? You never did it before."

"Oh I-Hey wait a minute, how long have you been watching me?"

"Me personally, just every other day this summer. The Order has been keeping tabs on you for quite a while now I guess."

"Well I need to get back. Can you run that far?" he asked innocently.

Tonks rolled her eyes and smiled. "Can I run that far? Harry I'm an Auror. We had to run 5 to 10 Kilometers a day. I think I will be OK running five blocks. The question is, can _you_ make it that far?"

Harry frowned slightly, "I hope so." With out another word he took off at a slower than before pace, trying to conserve energy. Now, panting heavily and sweating profusely, he plopped down onto Mrs. Figg's front lawn. "No more…can't go…any further."

Tonks, seemingly unaffected from running, was laughing at Harry's lack of stamina. "Cor Harry, I thought you were kidding about getting back."

After catching his breath some he scowled at her. "I never said was fit, but you still _don't_need to laugh."

After seeing Harry's seriousness she sobered up. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have laughed, but you should have seen the look on your face. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought you ran all the way from London." Harry grumble and got up to walk across the street to Number Four. "Harry I am your order guard every other day, if you want I can help you."

He stopped and turned around to face her, he smiled and nodded. "I would like that. Who is here the other times?"

"Well I'm not sure, but I think it's Mundungus the other mornings from five until one, like me. From one until nine at night, there are random rotations; and nine until five Remus and Mad Eye take the night shifts. I am surprised you didn't know that. I thought Dumbledore had told you." She said the last part thinking she was going to get in trouble for sure now. "Harry, please don't say anything. I don't want to get yelled at for telling you."

Harry sighed. "I already knew Tonks. I just wanted to confirm who would be ignoring me this summer."

She ruffled his always-messy hair, "Don't worry Harry, I won't ignore ya. I get bored anyhow and need something to do." With that she shooed him on his way and went into Mrs. Figg's house to keep watch from her front windows.

"You know dad will flip if I let you use that stuff." Dudley said.

"Come on Big D, I'll sneak down while he's at work. He'll never know." Harry lightly pleaded.

Dudley sighed, "If you get caught Potter, I know nothing about it. It's your arse not mine."

Harry nodded then decided to have some fun with Dudley. "Thanks Dud. If they find out about you smoking and drinking I'll have their memories wiped for ya."

"Y-you can do that? I mean I happen to like them and don't want them in some loony bin." Dudley whimpered.

He clapped Dudley on the shoulder. "Don't freak out man, I'll have just have that part erased. They will still hate me and love you all the same. No changes other than they don't remember that you are really the hellion and I'm an angel."

Dudley snorted. "You know something? You're not so bad Potter. Just remember to keep that stick away from _my_ head and we're good."

"Well Dud, I never thought I would say this but you're not too bad yourself. That doesn't mean I want to hang out with ya or hold your hand, but maybe we should chat more often."

"Just so you know I have to be rude in front of them." Dudley said while pointing up to his parents' bedroom. "Mungle or not I'm sure you can figure that out."

Harry chuckled "the term is Muggle and I'm not a Muggle, you are, I'm a Wizard. Tell ya what, you give me some pointers on working out and I'll answer any questions I can about my world, Deal? Just remember you can't tell your friends or anyone else"

He thought for a second then agreed "I have a couple books in my room, somewhere. I'll find them for ya. I never read them so I dunno how good they are." Harry Nodded in agreement with Dudley. "Hey I gotta go; I will talk to ya later." Dudley dashed off muttering something.

Harry decided to get his money and see if Tonks would take him to get some new clothes _'I need to get some galleons exchanged too' _he thought while knocking on Mrs. Figg's door.

"Wotcher Harry" Tonks said as she answered the door. "Miss me or something?" she asked while winking and ushering him inside.

He shook his head at her then greeted his squib neighbor "Hello Mrs. Figg, I hope I'm not intruding."

Mrs. Figg smiled "Certainly not Harry, glad you popped in, tea?"

"No thank you, I just wanted to ask Tonks if she would do me a favor."

"Whacha need Harry?" Tonks asked.

"I need to get some Galleons exchanged and go shopping. As you can tell my wardrobe looks like an elephant wore them." He said timidly.

Mrs. Figg stepped into the conversation "How much do you need Harry? I have some muggle money, how much do you need?"

He shrugged his shoulders "Not sure, How much would a new wardrobe cost?"

"Well if you're not into fashion I think you could get quite a lot for a couple hundred pounds, or about forty Galleons. However that would be the works. New shirts, shoes, pants, shorts socks, underwear, the whole shebang. How much were you looking to spend?" Mrs. Figg informed him.

"I dunno but forty galleons is way less than I was thinking it would cost, so forty would be just fine." He answered.

"Let me get my handbag and see how much I have on me."

Until this point Tonks had been silent. "Harry, you should send and Owl to Gringotts asking them for a conversion card. You know what a credit card is right?" he nodded "Get a conversion card and it will come right out of your vault and you can use it in the muggle world. Quick, easy and hassle free, I got one and it only costs five galleons a year."

"I never knew about those, but I think I will send an owl later." he said smiling.

Mrs. Figg returned shaking her head. "Sorry Harry, I've only got a hundred and fifty on me. Will that be ok?"

"I don't want to take all your cash. What if you need it?" he asked

"Don't worry Harry, I have a bank account that I can just withdraw more if needed or I can write a draft." She said smiling, happy to see Harry finally getting something decent to wear.

He dug into his money pouch and counted out thirty galleons, throwing two more in just for her troubles. Tonks' eyes popped out slightly, "Harry you shouldn't be carrying that much gold around."

He looked at her confused "What do you mean? I only have a couple hundred galleons a few knuts and some sickles."

Tonks looked at Mrs. Figg shaking her head "Kids" she said while smiling hands on her hips she turned back to him. "Harry, that's more than most witches and wizards make in a week. Now you get your cute little bum back and hide that money. Then if you want I will take you to into Staines. There are some clothing stores there. London would be cheaper, but you can't apparate yet and I don't want to go that far without permission."

"Stains will be perfect Tonks." Harry said his thanks and good byes to Mrs. Figg then followed Tonks out and over towards Number four.

"Wanna jog there Harry?" Tonks asked as the two left Number four.

Harry looked at her darkly before responding "Lets not and say we did."

"Awe come on, it's only a mile away." She giggled heartily. Harry just shook his head and continued walking. "Hey I have a thought, How about I bring you some potions to help you with your energy and size?"

"What like steroids? Thanks, but no thanks."

She playfully slapped his arm. "No silly. These potions have nothing in common with those muggle drugs. Besides you have enough emotional outbursts."

Sighing, he knew she would press the issue if he didn't squash it quickly. Heck he could just pour them out and say he drank them. "Sure."

Tonks ruffled Harry's hair and asked "When is the last time you had a haircut Mr. Potter?"

"My name is Harry and it's been quite a few years ago, why?"

"Cor Harry, a few years ago? Tonks asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, my Aunt Petunia got rather upset at my messy hair and shaved it off. Well all but a patch in the front anyhow. Weird thing is, by the next morning it had all grown back. Well it seemed weird at the time anyhow." He shrugged.

Tonks was eyeing him quietly for a moment, "What?" he blurted.

"That's not normal" she said "You know that right?" He gave her a look of confusion, so she explained. "A persons hair doesn't just grow back overnight. Not even a witches or wizards hair. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Harry shook his head while thinking, _'__G__reat__, just another__ thing to make me look like a freak in front of the Dursley's.'_ Tonks asked him "Whacha thinking Har?"

He managed a weak smile, "Just wishing I was normal like everyone else."

Tonks frowned and stopped walking. "Now why would you want that? Being different is a good thing."

Harry looked over at her and said defensively, "What would you know about it?"

"Uh!" She gasped, and turned her hair red, blue, and yellow. Then she made her face look like a clown's. Harry chuckled when her big red nose started blinking. "Sorry, I guess if anyone else knows…"

She changed back then smiled and hugged him, "No sweat babe I forgive ya." Merlin, I'm hugging Harry 'bloody' Potter she thought. Reluctantly she pulled away and said, "Come on Har, we're almost there." He nodded and followed her in silence the rest of the way to the clothing shop.

------

Several bags and a hundred and four pounds later they exited the clothing shop. "Tonks I really appreciate you taking time out to bring me here."

"Hey, no problem" she said with a mischievous grin. "I mean it's not everyday I get to see you in all your earthly glory."

Harry winced and blushed for what had to be the thirteenth time. She had walked in the changing room earlier to give him something to try on while he was only in his boxers. He pleaded while giving her his puppy dog eyes, "Please for the love of Merlin, do NOT tell another soul as long as you live. Please Tonks I am begging you."

She thought for a second, "Well, I dunno Har. _**Teen Witch Weekly**_ would pay a handsome price for an in-depth story." She bit her lip trying not to laugh at Harry's horrified expression.

"You wouldn't?" He squeezed out.

"Well I could use the money." She said.

Immediately he blurted out, "I'll pay a thousand Galleons to keep you quiet."

She finally busted out laughing, drawing a few looks. "Harry, I would never tell anyone and I certainly don't want your money. However…" she trailed off.

"However, what?" He asked.

"How about you take me out for a nice dinner this weekend?" she proposed.

"Out? You mean to eat?" he sputtered.

This drew another chuckle from her "Well most people eat when they go on a date."

"Date, as in Madam Puddifoot's kinda date?"

"Yep, well not to Madam Puddifoot's, but yeah. Listen Harry I know I'm a few years older in age, but I'm very immature and your way too mature. Come to think about it you may bee too old for me when it comes to maturity." She joked "But seriously, I like you Harry. I want to get to know you better."

He frowned, "You mean you want to get to know Harry Potter better. The 'bloody-cursed-chosen-boy-who-lived' or what ever the hell they are calling me."

She reached down and grabbed his hand. "No Harry I want to know you."

He thought for a minute then replied, "Alright Tonks. I'll take you out on one condition."

"Name it Harry." She said.

"I want you to go as yourself. The real Nymp…" She gave him a murderous look, before he finished her first name. "… The real Tonks, I want to know you for who you really are."

She sighed; no one had ever asked her to just be herself. Most guys wanted her to grow her tits and ass or make herself look like some superficial supermodel. "Yes, I will." They joked and laughed the rest of the way back to Privet Drive where Remus was waiting at Mrs. Figg's, since he was about to come on duty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Potter Estate**

**_Disclaimer:_ This Story is not owned by, part of or associated with J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic or Bloomsbury. _Ancient Ways_ and all contents ©2007 Willyjoeshow, all rights reserved (except where otherwise stated). All copyrights and trademarks recognized and no infringement is intended. Please contact Willyjoeshow (at) if your copyright is not acknowledged and we will correct any oversight. This publication is provided "as is", for your information only, without warranty of any kind, either expressed or implied, including, but not limited to, implied warranties of merchantability, fitness for a particular purpose and non-infringement. This publication may contain technical inaccuracies or typographical errors. Willyjoeshow assumes no responsibility for and disclaims all liability for any such inaccuracies, errors or omissions in this publication and in other documents referred to within or linked to this publication.**

* * *

**_A.N./ You may get__ hungry from reading this chapter__ You have been warned. Please let me know how the story is going so far._**

Harry walked into Number four Privet Drive carrying his purchases from that day. Vernon was eyeing all the clothing shop bags and gaping like a fish. His mouth closed and opened several times as if he was going to speak, but nothing came out. Harry just turned toward the stairs and rolled his eyes as he headed up to his smaller than normal bedroom.

After putting his new clothes away he decided to write Ron and Hermione a letter explaining how he was fairing while living with the muggles.

Ron,

How are thing's so far at the Burrow? The Dursley's have been tolerable so far. Dudley is actually talking to me and Vernon and Petunia just ignore me as much as possible, actually it's mutual. I've been working out a little with help from Dudley and Tonks, yes I said Dudley. We made sort of an agreement, I explain our world to him and he agrees to let me use his workout things. Tonks is going to be my running partner. Let me know how everyone is doing and tell them I said Hello…"Hello", I know I'm in a really good mood.

As for why I am in a good mood? Well I met someone while I was out jogging this morning, and she and I have a date. Just do me a favor and keep that part quiet. I am going to tell Hermione the same thing, so it's ok if you two talk about it. Well I need to write Hermione now and Hedwig is giving me that 'Hurry up so I can go' look. So, I had better wrap it up. Send me a letter back in a day or so.

Your Friend,

Harry

Harry read over the letter he had just written and decided it was good enough. He set it aside for the ink to dry and began working on Hermione's Letter.

Hermione,

How has your summer been so far? Mine is actually starting to look up for once. The Dursley's and I have a silent agreement to avoid each other. I hope your wounds are heeling up alright. I feel horrible about what happened at the DoM. I really hope it didn't affect our friendship. I love you Hermione, you are the sister I never had, but wish I did. If you ever need anything let me know and I will do everything in my power to help you. Thank you for being there for me all these years. I couldn't have done it with out you and Ron. I don't want you worrying about me; I am handling Sirius' death better than I thought I would have. I still hurt a lot, but I know he wouldn't want me to sit and dwell on it too much. I miss him, a lot.

On a brighter note, I went shopping today and bought a couple new outfits and new shoes, socks and a couple other things (about damn time). I have been working out and running for the last couple days. Dudley is letting me use his workout machine and punching bag. He is still a fat oaf, but he's actually been pretty cool. I am thinking about getting a cell phone soon. I saw an advert for a pay as you go. It cost's more to use, but I don't have a bill while I'm at Hogwarts. When you write me back let me know your number again and I will be sure to give you a call when and if I get it. Last bit of news from 'Harry Potter Land' is, are you ready for this? I have a date soon. I told Ron about it but never told him who. (It's Tonks.)

Please don't let anyone know or she will get chewed out from our Not-so-honest Headmaster. I'm sorry Hermione but that man is a liar, even if it is by just omitting ALL the facts. If he had told me some things sooner than the night Sirius died, he would still be here. As soon as we can get together, I need to sit you and Ron down and tell you a few things. Dumbledore and I have a few issues and his are omissions and fixing his office. I trashed it; funny thing is he seemed not to care. I broke all those damn silver spinning things, flipped his desk and broke some other things. Keep that secret too, only he and I know…well you too now.

Alright I am going to go, please write back soon. (Sis) hehe

Love your brother,

Harry

P.S. Your new nickname is Sis unless I'm mad at you…just kidding, but not really.

Harry folded and sealed both letters and tied them to Hedwig's outstretched leg. "Take Ron's to him first then head over to Hermione's. I want you to wait for a reply from Hermione." He handed her an owl treat before she flew out the window.

Harry began putting his remaining clothes away in his wardrobe. He was already wearing one of his new outfits and decided since he still had some muggle money that a pizza was in order. That and he wanted to find out why Remus was working the afternoon shift and not the midnight shift. He closed his wardrobe and slipped down to the kitchen to inform the Dursley's he was going out.

"Where do you think your going boy?" Vernon asked not so politely.

"Well, I was heading over to Mrs. Figg's. She asked me to come over and help her move some boxes and some other stuff."

"I'm locking the doors at nine, so make sure you're in by then or you can sleep outside." Vernon waved him off with a huff and Harry decided not to waste any time. He turned and left quickly.

Outside he headed to the side of the house where his guards normally hid under an invisibility cloak or disillusionment charm. He rounded the corner to see a fuzzy brown image of Remus Lupin. "Remus, what's wrong with your cloak?" he asked the werewolf.

Remus looked down at where his body should have been and also at his hands. "Harry, what are you talking about? I can't see myself, the cloak's fine, and how did you know I was here?"

Harry chuckled "Remus, I know you guys are supposed to keep hidden, but I know when and who is here. Tonks is too fidgety; Moody is the quietest one so I just know it's him. You, I can just sense for some reason, Dung…Hell he just smell like booze and old cheese. Kingsley smells like coco butter, Hestia smells like flowers and Bill likes to twitch his nose."

Remus slipped the cloak off and had a bewildered look on his face. "Well Harry, I guess Albus is going to be upset"

"Nah, not unless _you_ tell him, Tonks knows I know and _I'm_ not looking to get anyone in trouble."

"Alright, I'll keep quiet as well. However you need to keep out of sight in case Albus show's up. Now, how did you see me?" Remus asked.

"Dunno, it's weird your all brown and blurry, but I can make out your face slightly." He shrugged and continued "I need a favor, if you would call and order us a pizza I'll buy. I told the purple whale I was going to help Figg move some boxes. What do you say, you fly I buy?"

Remus considered his offer, pizza did sound good and he was in for a long night. "Ok, no problem I could eat anyhow and a nice hot pepperoni and mushroom sound's good too."

Harry smiled "Great, but you never answered my other question, How come you're not on your regular shift?"

"Hestia needs to work the graveyard shift from now on, so we switched and I have a double tonight. Come on let's head to Arabella's."

Harry watched Remus slip the cloak back on and the same brown blur appeared. "Remus when we get over there leave the cloak on for a minute, I want to see if Mrs. Figg can see you too."

"OK Harry." Harry never caught the grin "Oh and nice clothes too. Tonks has a nice sense of style." Harry never caught the implication and just thanks Moony for his comment.

Arabella Figg answered the door when Harry rang the bell. "Harry, Is everything ok? Where's your guard?"

Harry smiled, "Well Remus I guess that answers my question. Mrs. Figg would you care for a pizza and some company?"

"Come on in, though I just ate a bit ago so I'm not hungry." She stepped back to let Harry in and as a result felt Remus brush past too. When she closed the door he slipped off the invisibility cloak.

"Thank you for your hospitality Arabella. Are you sure it's ok if we order some food and relax here?" Remus asked politely. What most people thought a vicious monster, was actually the nicest and most polite person Harry had ever met. Remus was truly sincere. They settled in the parlor and Mrs. Figg brought the phone and a couple menus from some pizza places that offered delivery.

After the order was placed Remus turned to Harry, "I heard some things and I was hoping you would shed some light on them. The rumor is Professor Dumbledore yelled at you after…" Remus paused thinking about Sirius. "… After that little trip you took to the Ministry."

Harry looked him straight in the eyes. "Remus, I know you miss Sirius as much as I do, maybe more in fact. However, if Dumbledore had told me what he did sooner than when we got into his office, Sirius might still be with us. To answer your question, No I can't tell you just yet what he said, but, I was the one yelling, I screamed, I flipped his desk and smashed all his gizmos. I feel a little bad, but only a little."

Mrs. Figg asked, "Harry, I don't mean to intrude on the conversation, but I don't think anyone has ever yelled at Albus. Did he reprimand you at all?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope, as a matter of face he told me to go ahead and smash it all. He said he has far too much stuff anyhow. People are scared of the Headmaster. Now I'm not trying to be a stubborn teen, but I'm sorry he just doesn't intimidate me. I used to respect him more, but he has broken my trust and lost a lot of my respect. It takes a lot for me to trust someone and once you lose it, I don't forgive easily."

Remus chimed in, "Understandable, but this is Albus Dumbledore we are talking about. Even You-Know-Who is afraid of him."

Harry snorted. "He's a manipulative old goat. Yes, he is the most powerful wizard there is alive and he's a fairly good person. However, he has locked me inside that prison with those people. If I told you the way they used to treat me, you would want to hex them yourself. Albus just tossed a helpless baby into a pack of wolves and never looked back."

Mrs. Figg sat silent looking pensive as Harry's words sunk in.

"Harry, did you get a letter from Gringotts?" Remus asked. Harry nodded. "So you know about next Monday?"

"Yeah Sirius' will reading." He said somberly

Remus sighed, "Albus is planning on Tonks and I coming to get you and take you there. Harry, I'm going to give you some free advice. You do whatever you feel is right while we are there. What ever you decide I am on your side all the way." Harry started to ask what he was talking about when the doorbell rang indicating the food had arrived.

Harry woke up in a sweat from the nightmare he was having about his deceased godfather. His sheets were wrapped around his legs and his shirt was damp and twisted. He looked at the clock (4:43) and decided to get some breakfast before his relatives woke up, then he would go running. After he cleaned up his mess and dried the dishes he used and put them away. After he was finished in the kitchen he headed out the back door quietly so as to avoid his guard. Once he was clear he took off jogging towards the play park.

When Harry reached his destination he saw Tonks sitting there waiting for him on one of the benches. "Tonks, what are you doing here?" he asked happily while smiling brightly.

She stood to greet Harry with a gently hug, "Just got something for ya Har." She fished a small vial out of her pocked and handed it over. "Here drink this; it's the potion we talked about yesterday."

Harry slowly took it from her and asked, "What happens whenever you walk into headquarters?"

She smiled and slightly blushed, "I trip over that damn troll's foot that holds umbrellas. I must say I am happy you asked the security question. You know 'Constant Vigilance' and all." They both chuckled at Mad-eye Moody's expense, and then she pointed to the vial in Harry's hand. "So ya gonna hold it or drink it?"

Harry let out a deep breath, "Tonks, I am just a little weary about it, that's all." He watched her smile fade slowly, "Oh to hell with it." He said as he popped the stopper off and gulped the purple goop. "Yuk! That stuff is horrible. Why can't we add flavoring or something to help with the taste?"

She laughed, knowing how much the potion tasted like rotten produce. "Suck it up, ya big wimp. At least you only have to take it twice a week." She laughed even harder at the look of horror he gave her. "Just teasing ya Harry. That stuff works great and you only needed to take that one dose. It will help you out a lot, including strengthening your mind, body and magic. Plus, any girl to get ya in the sack will be happy you can go for so long."

"You know your barking mad, Right?" he said while his blush deepened. 'I'm going to play with her some, see how she likes it' He thought. "So, that's the real reason you wanted me to drink this muck huh? So you must be hard to satisfy then." Tonks stopped laughing and sputtered trying to speak but was a loss for words. "What's the matter Tonks? Can't take the verbal jousting you give out?"

She shook her thoughts mentally and came back with. "Oh I can take them. I was just hoping that they weren't jokes, coming from you and all." She winked and knew he was over his head with that comment. 'Gotcha this time' she thought. She turned and sauntered off with an extra swish of her hips.

Harry started breathing again, 'damn woman got me'. He jogged over to catch up with her. "Hey, Wait up. Do you still want to go out some time?"

"Yeah, I was hoping we could do it this weekend."

Harry frowned, "What about Dumbledore? You know he's going to tell us some crap about me needing to hide under my bed or some crap like that. If we sneak out and he finds out, he's going to have a shit fit and I am worried about him moving you or something."

"You let me worry about him. I will figure something out. Hey, I heard a rumor that he chewed you out pretty good a couple weeks ago. Is there any truth to that?"

Harry snorted, "No it was the other way around, I chewed his ass out and busted up his office pretty badly."

"Damn Harry, that's just plain stupid." Harry glared at her. "I mean no one has ever yelled at him, he's too powerful and not someone to be messed with." She said in disbelief.

"Tonks, The Headmaster is nothing more than a master manipulator who uses people as pawns in this war. My problem with him is he uses me as his weapon and his lack of information is the reason Sirius is gone. As a matter of fact I wouldn't even waste your time with asking for his permission to go out. Screw him and if he doesn't like it I will deal with it. Now let's start running so I can cool my temper."

She just jogged along beside him soaking up the information she was given. Did Harry's words have any merit? True, she sometimes felt like she was a slave to Dumbledore and the Order, but was Albus really that much of a dictator? Yeah, he did in-fact make sure he knew what everyone was doing and moved them around as he saw fit. Holy crap! The fifteen year old next to her was right. He saw past the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes that said "Trust me; I know what's best for you." The more she thought about it the more she respected Harry and decided that he was genuine.

Harry's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Tonks, you're awfully quiet. Is everything alright? Are you upset with me?"

"No Har, I was just thinking about what you said and as hard as it is to think about, you're right."

He gave her a sideways glance, "Don't get me wrong, the old codger is like a grandfather to me. I respect him as I always have, but he puts us all in a bad spot by not letting us think for ourselves or even have a say. I plan on doing what needs to be done and I'll be damned if I sit still while he just watches Voldemort grow in power again and ruin everything. I will work with Dumbledore as much as I can but I will not be his weapon any more."

"Harry, what do you mean when you say weapon?"

He stopped and turned to face her. "Tonks I trust you, and I will tell you when we are alone. Right now I can't. Not that I don't want to, but I can't. However, I can tell you I know what the prophecy said and it was about me. This whole 'Chosen One' crap, isn't exactly crap at all." He turned and started back towards Privet Drive. "You know I just thought of something. We ran farther than we did yesterday and I'm not the slightest bit winded. Is this going to catch up with me later?"

Tonks reached over and patted his shoulder, "I think you will be fine, just don't over do it for the first week."

The more Harry thought about it, the more something bothered him. "Tonks, I was talking to Remus last night, and he said something that didn't make any sense. I was hoping you might know what he is talking about. He said no matter what I decide to do on Monday that he was behind me one hundred percent. Do you know what "Big" decision I might have to make?"

She thought for a little bit then something hit her. "Shit Harry, You might be taking over the Black Lordship. If that's the case, then you would be considered a fully emancipated adult when you turn sixteen. If the black line was as old as the Potter Line…"she slapped her forehead and cursed in disbelief.

Realization struck Harry, if he found out about the Potter line he would be emancipated now. That would mean he had full control of his life and wouldn't need his wizard guardian. "Fucking Dumbledore!" was all he said.

"Harry, have you ever asked the goblins about your parents will?"

"No Tonks I have not, but I am going to. As a matter of fact I need to get back home so I can write them." He turned to head back but stopped. "Crap Hedwig is gone. Hey is there a way you can double apparate us to Diagon Alley?"

Tonks though it over for a little bit. If she helped out Harry, she would be in some serious shit with the Headmaster. On the other hand if she helped him out she would be in his good graces. She knew Harry was the one who would actually bring this war to an end, she just didn't know how. "I can take us there, but if Albus gets wind of this, I am in for some serious trouble."

"I will take care of him, don't worry I've got your back." He said. Tonks could tell he was fighting not to blow a fuse. "Damn that Dumbledore, I swear if I find out he's been hiding my inheritance from me we are going to have a not-so-civil war between us."

She reached out and grabbed his hand, "Harry do not, start a war with the headmaster. That would be a bad thing and You-Know-Who would certainly win then."

"Voldemort! Call him Voldemort or even Tom Riddle." He corrected her.

"Harry, who is Tom Riddle?" she asked.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle was the name of a Hogwarts student fifty years ago. The half-blood tosser named himself Lord Voldemort." Harry grabbed Tonks' wand and showed her like Tom had done in the chamber of secrets back in his second year. "See Headmaster could have done something about him years ago. He knew then that Riddle was striving to be a dark Lord. He has had several opportunities, but he fails to do a damn thing." Harry was getting angrier by the second. So Tonks decided to calm him down.

"Harry how about I disillusion you and you go get cleaned up and then we will go to Gringotts."

He sighed and mentally calmed himself. "Ok, but only if you're sure you want to risk it. I don't want you to take any chances that you don't want to. I know I asked but still"

She smiled and hugged him, "Thanks for worrying about me. Come on let's get you home and showered."

"Alright, but lets just walk back though. Otherwise you might need to shower with me." They both blushed and kept walking.

After a quick shower and a change into his other new outfit, Harry was ready to go. Tonks side along apparated herself and Harry to Diagon Alley where they made the short walk to Gringotts. Harry spotted Griphook and made a bee-line toward the goblin. "Hello Griphook," Harry greeted politely.

Griphook was shocked and returned the pleasant greeting. "Mr. Potter it's nice to see you again, and thank you, for remembering my name. Most wizards either call me Mr. Griphook or hey Goblin. Now how may I help you today?"

"I was wondering if I could go over everything that I own, control or will control soon. Is there a place we can talk that's more private? Oh and whatever we discuss, Miss Tonks here may listen in, I trust her." Harry asked.

Griphook smiled and showed them to a conference room. "I will require a few minutes to gather all your paperwork Mr. Potter…"

"Harry, please call me Harry" He corrected.

Griphook nodded and continued "Like I was saying Harry, I will be a few minutes gathering all your paperwork, would you like to hear your Godfathers will also?"

"I thought I couldn't hear it until Monday?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

"Oh no, Monday is the public reading and since you are an heir you may hear it whenever you like."

Harry sighed, "I guess Headmaster forgot to mention that part to me. Yes please let me hear it, and if my parents had a will I wish to hear it as well if I can." Harry knew that Dumbledore purposely didn't tell him so there must be a reason he wanted to be there when Harry heard it. Griphook nodded and left the room. "Tonks, Albus is really starting to piss me off. I swear if there is a reason he kept this information from me…"

Another goblin entered with a tray of beverages and biscuits. Harry and Tonks thanked the goblin who bowed and left quickly. "Anyhow, if he is keeping stuff from me that would have made an improvement in my life then all bets are off."

Tonks took his hand and gave a slight squeeze, "Harry, I have never said a bad word about Dumbledore. However, if that's the case you can come live with me. We can get you some tutors and I will help you with your N.E.W.T.S."

Harry smiled and nodded "Thanks Tonks, I appreciate that. I know you are part of the Order, so don't take offence, but do you guys actually do anything to stop Riddle?"

"No, not really, all we do is report what has already happened and maybe fight a DE or two. Mostly it's all watching you and some investigation."

Harry quietly sat there until Griphook cam in with a stack of files. He was followed in by another goblin that was carrying a small box. Tonks sat up and stiffened when she saw the other goblin. "Harry, Miss Tonks, please allow me to introduce Gornuk, our director.

Harry stood and shook hands with Gornuk. "Pleased to meet you Gornuk." That earned him a toothy smile from both goblins as well as a look of awe from Tonks, which he didn't catch.

"Same here Mr. Potter." Gornuk said.

"Please, as I told Griphook, call me Harry."

Gornuk gave a slight nod, "Very well, thank you Harry. Now I believe we have some business to conduct." He looked over to Tonks then back to Harry.

"If it's alright with you and Griphook I would prefer Tonks stayed here." Both goblins said it was fine. Harry decided he was going to have to ask Tonks why they behaved so strangely and why she tensed up when Gornuk entered.

Griphook began, "Harry do you want to hear the entire will or just the highlights?"

"Since I will be here Monday for the entire reading I will just take the highlights if you don't mind. That will save you some time and I know you are busy."

"Well," Gornuk took over "You have inherited most of the Black fortune including several pieces of land and one mansion at Grimmauld place. There is one entry I would like to read from the will since it is to be read to you in private. Miss Tonks, I know Harry wanted you here, but the will clearly states he is to hear this alone." Tonks nodded and stepped out of the room. "Sorry Harry, let me read this and she can come back in. Gornuk read: _Harry, if you are hearing this please listen close. First do not mourn me. I know how __you are and you are probably placing blame on yourself. YOU ARE NOT TO BLAME! Now that I have said that, I am going to give you the Black Lordship, and all that goes along with it. The goblins will give you a list of everything you now own. I know you believe Dumbledore to be your wizard guardian. This is false! I have signed your emancipation paperwork so you are an adult at the age of sixteen. If the Black family line was older, then you would become a legal adult at fifteen. I am sorry but the Black line isn't as old as say, The Potters. Yes I said Potters. Have the goblins get and read you the will from your parents. I as your godfather have given you permission to hear __your parents__ will as soon as you are finished hearing this. When you go into my old vault I have left you a letter in there. This vault and its contents are yours. I will __b__e giving Remus and my dear cousin Tonks a few things but those are in another vault. Harry I just want you to remember that I love you as much as James and Lily did. Good bye for now."_

Harry had a tear in his eye. "Is it alright if I use the loo and regain my composure?" he asked.

"Sure thing Harry, would you like me to ask Miss Tonks back in while you're away?" Harry nodded and Griphook showed Harry where the loo was.

When she entered and saw Harry was gone she looked panicked which Gornuk caught. "It's alright Miss Tonks; Harry has just gone to use the restroom and will be back shortly. Now I noted you are slightly nervous in my presence, is that correct?" she nodded so he continued. "Harry has no clue as to who I am, other that the director, does he?"

"No sir" she said. "I don't believe he does."

"If you don't mind, I would like to keep that to ourselves. I am curious to the way he treats our kind. As you know most wizards have no respect for us, especially those with his… status." Tonks agreed, as Harry was coming back in with Griphook.

He quietly took the seat next to Tonks and waited for the goblins to continue. "Now, I have a list of your newest assets as well as your signet ring." Gornuk handed the gold ring to Harry. The centerpiece was a 6.5 mm, 1.00 karat black diamond. The name Black ran around the band and there were some intricate symbols carved around the diamond. "That is your vault key; please remember to use it if you wish to access your vault. Now onto the Potter will, again would you like just the summary?" Harry nodded. "Well in short you have inherited Potter Manor, which only you can access. You also may access the Potter Vaults. It looks like you parents have combined their personal vault with the main Potter vault."

Harry interrupted, "Sorry but, I thought the vault I have now, was my parents' vault."

"No, that is your trust vault. That was set aside for your schooling and stuff. The Potters have three vaults. Actually it's only one but it has inner chambers and takes up where Vaults three through five were. Now, you have inherited a vacation home as well as two in Godric's Hollow and some land there as well. There are the liquid assets, some jewelry and furniture as well as paintings. Griphook will get you a list of everything you own as well as all your investments." Gornuk got a devious look on his face and stated. "Since you have permission from your wizard guardian to take over the Potter line as well, here is your ring." Griphook opened the wooden box and handed it over to Gornuk, who pulled out a small red velvet pouch with gold trim and ties. The Potter crest was in gold as well. "Harry, please place you Black family ring on your right, ring finger." Harry picked up the ring and did as he was instructed. The ring sized itself and gave off a slight glow for a moment before fading. Harry felt a little boost in his magic for a moment.

"Thank you Baron Black. Please take the ring from the satchel and place it on your left, ring finger." Harry again did as instructed. This time the glow was more defined and longer, as it engulfed his entire body. Plus his magic felt like it had doubled.

"Whoa, that was weird." Harry said quietly.

Gornuk heard him and said, "Indeed Lord Potter. You are now considered and adult. Would you let me take the tracking charm off your wand at this time?" Harry nodded and handed his wand over to Gornuk. Griphook handed Gornuk a small metal ring that he passed Harry's wand through. The wand glowed blue and so did the Potter ring on Harry's hand. "Interesting, very interesting" Griphook said.

'_Now what'_ Harry thought, remembering those exact words come out of Mr. Ollivanders mouth almost five years ago. "What's interesting?"

Gornuk looked between Harry and his wand. "Lord Potter, would you try something for me please?"

"It's still Harry, and sure what would you like me to try?"

"Please try casting a spell wandlessly. Something easy, and use your left hand then try with your right."

Harry nodded in confusion, but went ahead and said "Protego" immediately he had a shimmering shield in front of himself.

Tonks jumped up, "Holy Merlin, Harry. Try to keep that up and cast with your wand too."

Gornuk handed Harry his wand and Harry threw up a second shield. Both shields fused together into one solid shield. Harry held it for a whole minute before taking it down. "What does that mean?"

Tonks shook her head, but Gornuk smiled and whispered something to Griphook who turned and left quickly. "Lord Potter, sorry I mean Harry. I think you need to stay for something else. We were wondering if it was from the Potter line, but we were never sure. You no doubt know who Godric Gryffindor was. But there is a story that dates back to before him or the other three founders of Hogwarts. It is believed that Merlin himself had child, daughter in fact. The legend says that his daughter married a magician almost as powerful as Merlin. His name was Richard Gryffindor. Together they had a child with strong powers, his name was Godric. The problem is that Godric had a lock on his powers and up until about four hundred years ago nobody knew how such a power lock could be removed. Do you know what that key is?"

"No, Sorry" Harry said while listening to every word Gornuk said.

"Harry, that key will kill anyone who isn't born with that lock. Actually the lock is a curse and the counter curse is what wizards kill with today."Gornuk said.

"Avada K." Harry whispered. "You mean I was born with this lock or curse and that's why I survived the Killing curse?" Gornuk nodded as the door opened and Griphook entered with twelve others and another box this one was golden and about the size of a shoebox. Griphook nodded as the goblins all sat down.

"Harry this is the council of the goblins. These twelve members along with me have dedicated ourselves, to protect this golden box. I want to try something to see if our suspicions are correct. Do you mind giving up a drop of your blood?"

Harry looked to Tonks who looked like she was in a comatose. "Sure, let's try it Gornuk." The council started chattering loudly in gobblygook.

Gornuk raised his hand and effectively silenced them all. He opened the box and pulled out a golden dagger and a small phial of clear liquid. "I am going to add a drop of your blood to this and if it turns blue, well let's just say you will like it." He walked over to Harry and pricked his finger with the golden blade. He then held the phial under Harry's finger to catch the blood drop. After the drop fell Griphook handed Harry a tissue. Since it was a small poke there was no need for a healing spell.

Everyone watched as the liquid began to glow and swirl. Gornuk capped it and gave it a quick shake. Seconds ticked as the swirling mist started to settle. It turned blue. "w-what does that mean?" Harry asked with a stutter. The goblins all looked back and forth and Griphook sat looking at Gornuk in amazement.

One of the members of the council stood up. And walked over to the golden box and pulled out a blue and silver silk pouch. He bowed and handed it over to Gornuk. Gornuk turned to Harry and held out his hand. Please Harry, may I see your rings. I am going to put them into this pouch so their magic can be combined with the one inside. Then you will only need to wear one ring on your right hand. Harry removed the Black and Potter family rings and handed them over. The goblin placed them inside the bag and closed it. The bag glowed red for a few seconds and stopped.

When Gornuk tipped the bag into Harry's hand a single ring fell out. It was white gold and had the clearest diamond Harry had ever seen. There was a phoenix carved into one side and a Lion on the other. Harry slipped the ring onto his right ring finger and felt an electric shock go through his body. It wasn't unpleasant though, it was more calming and he relaxed slightly.

"Tonks, are you ok?"Harry asked the metamorph.

"Mmhm" She nodded. "Harry the stories the goblins told you was one we are told as children. Have you ever read Beetle Bard? I'll tell you later over dinner. I think I am going to call in sick to work. We need to get this wrapped up and get you home and packed."

Harry looked at her. "Um…OK… but, why?"

Gornuk said "Harry you have a lot to take in. I will give you the address to Potter estate where you should go and wait until we finish up all your paperwork. If I may meet you there around six this evening we can get everything else done. I will bring your asset information along with some other things." Harry accepted a piece of paper from Gornuk and read it: _**Potter **__**Estate**__** is in**__** Hiraethog, Gwynedd, North Wales**__**; Number 1 Cobblers Way**_ Harry felt a tickle in his head then the paper folded itself and vanished. "When you get there just say: 'I Harry Potter take my rightful place at Potter Estate.' The place is under something kin to the Fidelius. You will need to key anyone into the wards. Here is a slip to show others." He handed Harry a slip that had the address of the estate on it. Harry folded it into his wallet and he and Tonks took their leave.

"Harry, when we get to Privet Drive we are going to have to sneak in. I want you to pack everything you own. Don't use magic just yet, I will shrink everything and apparate us to You-Know-Where. Got it?"

"Yeah, I will send Dumbledore a nice little letter informing him I will see him Monday at Gringotts. Hey would you be able to teach me how to apparate this weekend? Thanks, I am really glad to have you with me and helping me."

"You're welcome and try to pay attention to how you feel when I apparate us. I am going to take us right into your bedroom. Take my arm and I will get us there." She didn't mind helping Harry, in fact she liked him. Sadly she didn't want to get too close to him now. He was wealthy and powerful and she wouldn't want him to feel like she was using him, plus there was the whole age difference. 'He will want someone closer to his age.' She thought.

Harry noticed her slight shift in mood and when she let out a small sigh he asked, "Tonks, What's bothering you?"

"Nothing Har, just thinking that's all"

Harry though about it, "Is this about how things are working out?"

"You could say that. Come on let's get back. We will talk about it when we get there." She reminded him to pay attention to how apparition feels.

Harry smiled and grabbed her hand instead of her arm. "Is this ok too?"

Her mood changed and she was smiling again. Maybe he did like her; he had been trying to flirt with her the last couple days. She decided to see how things worked out.

Harry felt like he was being pushed through a garden hose, then after a couple seconds the pressure was gone and they were standing in his bedroom. He started tossing stuff into his trunk when Hedwig tapped on his window. "Hello girl." He took the envelope from her and watched her as she got a drink from her cage. "Hedwig, I want you to go to Hermione's for a few days. I will send her a letter and let her know. If she can't keep you go to the Burrow or find me. Hedwig hooted and hopped down onto his desk. He grabbed a sheet or parchment and wrote a note informing Hermione he needed her to owl sit until Monday. He tied the note along with a small package of owl treats to her led and sent the Snowy owl off.

Turning back to Tonks he saw she was packing for him. "Er…sorry. "

"No sweat sweet's, let's just grab your stuff and be on our way. Hey where are we going anyhow?" Harry showed her the slip of paper and she nodded "Got it. You ready?"

Harry checked then remembered to grab the stuff under the floorboard. "Got it, let's blow this popsicle stand."

Tonks laughed, "Alright hold on and we'll go"

They apparated right in front of a huge set of iron gates. There was a "P" atop each gate and a massive lock in the middle. Harry pressed his ring up against the lock and heard it click, and then the gates swung open with the tiniest squeak. As soon as they entered the property, the gates closed and what was once an empty field turned into a gravel pathway lined with massive oak trees. The walked in silence for a moment until the mansion came into view. "WOW!" the both said.

Tonks turned to Harry, "Race ya." Before he answered she took off at a full sprint. Harry barely caught up by the time they reached the marble steps. The front of the house was easily four stories and had Massive marble columns running along the center portion of the mansion. The doors were oak and had the Potter crest inlayed with gold at the top of each door. "Well, Ya going in or ya just gonna admire the outside?"

Harry chuckled and pushed the doors open. "Honey I'm home." Harry shouted into the extremely large entrance hall. There was a small 'pop' and Harry stumbled back into Tonks.

"Master Potter, yous back sir." The little house elf said as she bowed to Harry. "Nitsy wonders when master Potter be coming backs. Welcome sir."

"Er..yeah thanks, Nitsy, but call me Harry."

"Oh, no sir…Nitsy a good house elf. Nitsy must be respectful sir." The little elf said.

Harry sighed, he knew he was going to lose this battle and decided to just go with it for now. "Ok Nitsy if you must. Nitsy this is Tonks, please help her out as you would me, ok?"

"Mistress Tonks, Nitsy pleased to meet you ma'am." The little elf turned to Harry and asked "Would yous like a tour since it being many years since yous here."

"Thank you Nitsy, a tour would be lovely." Harry and Tonks followed Nitsy on the tour which took over almost an hour.

"This is the master's wing." Nitsy said when they were in the third floor south wing. In the bedroom was the largest bed Harry had ever seen, there was a couple doors and a spiral staircase leading up to the next floor. "The bathroom is being over there" Nitsy pointed to the set of double doors on one side of the room. "Next to it is the closets and the other set of doors is being the private balcony. Would Master and mistress like to settle in while Nitsy makes some lunch?"

"Uh Nitsy, Tonks will need her own room." Harry looked to Tonks then got a big grin and followed with, "For now."Tonks just blushed and winked.

"Oh Nitsy is sorrys, I will get mistress Tonks the room across the hall ready, is that being fine?"

Tonks thanked Nitsy as she left the room. Harry took his shrunken trunk out of his pocket and resized it. "Harry, what would you like me to do for now?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Are you going to stay here with Nitsy or are you going to want me to stick around for a while."

Harry thought for a bit. "You are paying rent at your flat right?" she nodded. "How long would it take you to pack everything and move in here? That's if you want to and wouldn't mind."

Tonks smiled. "I could have everything packed and be back in an hour or so."

"After lunch how about doing that and while your gone I will write some letters that need to be done. Oh crap your late for work, I'm sorry."

"No sweat, I called in just incase you need me for the rest of the day. I did that when I stepped out at Gringotts."

Harry smiled and gave her a hug. "You're the best Tonks, Thanks. Now, how about we try to find our way to the kitchen and see what Nitsy has for us." They joined hands and headed back to the center of the mansion in search of the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter ****3: Letters & Meetings**

**_Disclaimer:_ This Story is not owned by, part of or associated with J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic or Bloomsbury. _Ancient Ways_ and all contents ©2007 Willyjoeshow, all rights reserved (except where otherwise stated). All copyrights and trademarks recognized and no infringement is intended. Please contact Willyjoeshow (at) if your copyright is not acknowledged and we will correct any oversight. This publication is provided "as is", for your information only, without warranty of any kind, either expressed or implied, including, but not limited to, implied warranties of merchantability, fitness for a particular purpose and non-infringement. This publication may contain technical inaccuracies or typographical errors. Willyjoeshow assumes no responsibility for and disclaims all liability for any such inaccuracies, errors or omissions in this publication and in other documents referred to within or linked to this publication.**

* * *

After some sandwiches and crisps, Harry said goodbye to Tonks, who was going to pack up her flat and move into the mansion. With a quick hug, she apparated away and left Harry to wander about until he found the study. Looking around he noticed there were several hundred old books that would leave Hermione drooling. He decided to get his letters written and relax until Tonks returned.

_Headmaster,_

_I hope you are seated for what I am about to say._

_You __scheming old goat__. You put me in with those damn Dursley's for what? Blood Protection? __I can not believe that you simply put me there then washed your hands with me. Oh and guess what, I MOVED! Don't try and find me because there isn't a rat's chance in hell that you or Voldemort will find me. I am now legally an adult and have had the tracking charm removed from my wand. That's right; you are no longer in control of my life. I am taking it back. As far as this damn war goes, I will fight for the light side and I __will __kill that bastard that killed my parents and Sirius. After this war is finished I want to be left alone._

_Now onto my heritage. (Yes I am capable of finding out things for myself)__You may have heard of someone who is a distant relative to me his name was Godric Gryffindor, but you knew that didn't you? Do you know who Godric's grandfather was? If not, I am going to tell you, it was Merlin himself. Now here is what I would like to know…Are the Dumbledore's related to the Gryffindors or the Potters? No? Well then it seems you meddled where you shouldn't have. I am going to say this once, I know the prophecy and I know what power I have that he knows not._

_I will not be returning to Hogwarts this year or next. I have decided to hire the best tutors money can buy and I will travel the world in search of those teachers if I must. You can TRY to dictate my life and I will disappear faster than you can say "lemon drop". _

_I hope my words have shown you how extremely upset I am with your inactions._

_Harry J. Potter_

Harry looked over the letter and decided that he needed to read the letter Hermione had written him.

_Harry,_

_Just so you know I am finally glad you decided to stop blaming yourself for what happened. _

_I am honored you feel about me the way you do and I assure you the feeling are mutual. You calling me Sis will take some getting used to, but I can live__ with it. (It's better than Her__my)__ and I love you too Harry. You are my best friend and always will be. I do hope you thinks about things with Tonks, she is a lot older and I just want you to be certain that you are happy. Don't be 'Mr. Compulsive', got it? Good. _

_We (as in my parents) have decided to take a working vacation. My father is going to a dental conference next week and will be gone for a month so Mum and I are tagging along. I am going to try to get out of it though so mum can join him and not need to spend so much time 'keeping an eye' on me. I will be joining you on Monday at Gringotts but if you get a chance to call me before that I would love that my phone number is 0151 691 2221. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love _

_Hermione (Sis)_

Harry wrote back

_Sis,_

_I have some news that may upset you, but I need to tell you. Our headmaster has been keeping more secrets than I care to write in this letter. I have moved from Privet Drive and into a safer place. Please do not be concerned as I am perfectly safe, I doubt even Dumbledore can find me now. If you get permission to I would love it if you were to come and keep Tonks and myself company while your parents go to their conference. If so, let me know on Monday. Tonks still has to work (for now) and I would love the company. If so have your things ready to go, but leave them at home. I will have an elf get them and bring them here. Yes, I have two house elves, one is __Dobby. Don't worry I am going to pay them and give them days off. Well, I am going to try to with Nitsy anyhow. Please keep this between us and tell your parents the same. I am going to hire some tutors soon so we will have things to do if you can come. Don't worry about underage magic; I will take care of that too._

_Thanks sis, Love,_

_Harry_

"Nitsy," Harry called. A second later there was a small pop and the little elf appeared in front of Harry.

"Yes Master"

"Please try and call me Harry instead of master. That's what all the house elves are doing now days. Well at least the ones I know. Anyways, I was wondering since my owl Hedwig isn't here yet, is there another way to deliver letters?" He asked.

Nitsy smiled and bounced a little, "Nitsy can deliver for Master Harry, Nitsy would be happy to."

Harry thought for a second then said "Hold that thought, DOBBY!" he called. A second later the entirely over-eager elf popped into view "Harry Potter sir! Oh Dobby has been missing Harry Potter. How can dobby help yous?"

Harry got a huge grin and said "Dobby, this is Nitsy, she is going to deliver a letter to Hermione for me, and would you be able to take one to Dumbledore for me?"

Bounded up to Harry and began hugging his leg, getting a scowl from Nitsy, "Dobby would be most pleased to help Harry Potter, Dobby do it." Dobby then got a sad look on his face. "If Harry Potter has Nitsy does that mean I can't come and work for the Mr. Harry Potter?"

Harry laughed "Dobby if you want to come help out here, I would love to have you." He turned to Nitsy, "Nitsy would you like to have some help here at Potter Estates?"

"That is up to the Master Potter." The little elf looked hopeful though.

"Well Dobby if you can deliver this letter and while you are there DO NOT tell Dumbledore where you are. Just hand him the letter and go. Understand?" Dobby nodded gleefully and after Harry handed him the letter he was goon with a 'pop' and a wisp of smoke. "As for you Nitsy, please take this letter to my friend Hermione Granger, and while your there send Hedwig back here." Nitsy took Hermione's letter and was gone.

Nitsy was the first to return, after being gone only a few minutes. "Master Harry sir, Yous Miss Granger, was startled by Nitsy, but she tells Nitsy "thank you for the letter" and she had Nitsy wait while she read the letter." The elf shook nervously as she spoke, "She asks whose elf Nitsy is and I tell her "Master Harry Potters" Then she said she will send your Hedwig along shortly. Sir you is not going to be giving Nitsy clothes are you?"

Harry chuckled, "No Nitsy, I'm not going to give you clothes unless you want some, I am going to pay you what I will be paying dobby and you will get four days off a month. If you want more let me know and I will be happy to give it to you. I think he gets a galleon per week, but I am going to give you each two."

Nitsy shook her head, "No sir you shouldn't be paying Nitsy, or giving days off"

"Please Nitsy, It would make me feel better, and it would keep Hermione from lecturing me."

Nitsy bowed her head "If master wishes, but I only get two galleons a month and two days off."

Harry smiled knowing he had tricked the little elf into taking some freedom. "Ok, that will be fine but you have to call me Harry when it's just the people and elves that will be living here. The same goes with Tonks, Hermione and Dobby."

Nitsy Harrumphed, "Dobby, is funny elf me thinks. He can take care of the animals, if that is ok with you Harry sir. The Griffin's scare Nitsy very much."

Harry laughed, "Yes I agree Dobby is quite spastic. Since you have been here longer you are in charge, Dobby will get his orders from you, unless I give him something specific to do. Just so you know, he will probably want to follow me around a lot. Hey did you say we have Griffins?"

Nitsy nodded, her ears flapping. "Yes, and Master James and Mistress Lily had horses and we used to have chickens and pigs and cows, but theys got old and died sir. Nitsy has not been seeing the Phoenixes in some time either."

"Maybe soon you could take me to see the Griffins. My parents had Phoenixes?"

"Yes sir, but they flashed away when Harry Potter was just a baby and the evil wizard took Master and Mistress away." She looked upset by her comment.

Harry saddened some too; realizing things were hard for her as well. "Don't worry about it Nitsy, I'm sure things will get better. Now, Tonks should be back soon and I have a goblin coming at five to go over my financials. How much do you need to get everything stocked up?"

"House elves can charge things to their masters vaults at most places, but Master James leave Nitsy petty gold in the kitchen money jar in case Nitsy need to buy things I can't charge."

Harry handed her a sack of coins. "Here are about two hundred galleons, when it gets low let me know, and I will get you more. Better yet when Gornuk gets here I will have him give you and Dobby access to my trust vault. Now, where do you sleep?"

"Nitsy has a room in the staff house. Staff house not really house, but rooms in basement for house elves to live in. The doorway is behind painting in the laundry area."

"Alright, if I see Dobby before you I will let him know. I would like to look at them sometime and make sure they are large enough." He said gently. Nitsy nodded and took her leave.

Several minutes later Dobby appeared with an old jumper that had his things bundled up in them. "Dobby is telling Master Dumbledore that he has new wizard master. Since Dobby free elf Headmaster thought is was great idea. Dobby didn't tell him it was the great Harry Potter."

"Good thinking Dobby. Is eight galleons a month and four days off enough to procure your services?"

"No sir, it is being too much. Dobby only wants one day off and one galleon per month Harry Potter sir." Dobby was shaking his heat so fast Harry thought he was going to knock himself out with those big ears.

Harry sighed, "The lowest I can go is two galleons and two days per month."

Dobby considered it, "Ok, but dobby gets to deliver messages and decorate for any parties that Harry Potter has."

Laughing Harry said "Ok dobby, you have a deal. Find Nitsy and she will show you the Estate and let you know what has to be done. She is in charge since she's been a Potter elf here longer than I have been born. Oh, and no mating with Nitsy," Dobby looked horrorstruck, so Harry told him with a chuckle. "Dobby I was kidding about the mating thing."

Dobby busted out laughing, "Harry potter make joke at Dobby, and Harry Potter truly is a great wizard that he will joke with house elves. Dobby will not let you down sir."

Harry patted dobby's shoulder "Dobby go ahead and find Nitsy, and while your putting your stuff away I am going to sneak into the kitchen and get a butterbeer if there are any. No sooner did he say it and Nitsy popped in and handed him a nice cold bottle. "Uh…wow…thanks Nitsy, how about you two go take care of things until Tonks gets back." Both elves nodded and vanished.

"I have some weird elves, that's for sure." He said quietly while shaking his head.

------

About half past two, Nitsy gently nudged Harry's sleeping form. "Harry sir, Mistress Tonks is back."

Harry stretched and yawned, "Thanks Nitsy, Where is she?"

"Hers is unpacking in her suite. Nitsy tells her that Nitsy let Sir know she home." Harry nodded, thinking about Nitsy's words 'Home' this was Harry's home. In fact now that he thought about it he felt peaceful and comfortable there. He looked around as he headed up to the third floor, taking it all in better. The cold marble floors were warmed by plush Persian rugs scattered about, Paintings and tapestries hung with love. The Warm wood trim, stone columns and statues, bold wall colors, and lush green plants, all seemed to make the mansion comfortable and easy. This was more than Potter Mansion, It was home.

Tonks' door was open and Harry just leaned on the frame watching her shuffle about enlarging her trunk and various boxes. He watched her for a second, thinking about Hermione's words to go slow and not fall too hard. Was Tonks even interested in him that way or was she just being friendly? Harry decided that he was going to find out. He gently knocked on the doorframe. She looked up and smiled brightly, "Hey you, did ya miss me?" she said sweetly. He just smiled back so she said, "A certain house elf said you were busy while I was away and decided to nap afterwards."

"Yeah, I wrote Albus and Hermione and hired Dobby since he feels the need to live here and take care of me."

She sat on the bed and patted it indicating he should sit next to her. After he took a seat next to her she turned to face him, "Harry I need to ask you something and I don't want you to take offence. What are your feelings towards Hermione?"

He smiled, "She's been there for me since first year, we are extremely close and I love her." After seeing Tonks' smile waver he patted her hand and said. "I couldn't ask for a better sister, not even one that was related."

Tonks' smile came back seeing their relationship was more like Brother/Sister than anything else. "Oh, well you see the reason I asked is because I wanted to set some things straight. Harry, please believe me when I tell you that I fancy you, but after today I am afraid of what you would think of me."

"What do you mean? What would I think about you?"

"I started liking you some time ago, and after the Department of Mysteries, I just…I dunno, I just wanted to get to know you better, be closer to you. Not Harry Potter 'boy-who-lived' but Harry Potter Hogwarts student that stole my heart and doesn't know it."

Harry smiled, well that answered his question. He reached up and moved a stray lock of hair from her face then gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Soft and warm, she hesitated slightly then gave in. Her tongue teased his lips slightly asking for entrance, which he granted. After a couple minutes of sweet snogging they broke the kiss and Tonks hugged him lovingly. "Does that help your fears?"

She reluctantly pulled away, "Not that I'm complaining, but why did you kiss me?"

"Nym, it's like you were reading my thoughts. I was actually going to ask you how you felt about me and if you were just teasing or if you actually liked me. I was so excited when you asked me out on a date that I kinda told Ron and Hermione. I made them promise not to tell and I actually only told Sis that it was you. Ron, as usual, is clueless." They kissed again and Harry asked, "So when are you going to show me?"

"Show you what Har?"

"The real you, since you want to get to know me I would like to know you as well."

"Alright, I'll show you, not now, but soon" She said. "Just so we are clear, I understand I may be a passing interest…Let me finish…I may or may not be a passing interest, but I just want you to know that we will always be friends."

------

Harry headed to the Library with a purpose. Gornuk would be arriving at any second. "Nitsy" Harry called; Nitsy popped in front of Harry and greeted him. "Nitsy, would we happen to have anything that Gornuk would like to drink? I don't know what they like."

Nitsy started nodding and explained, "They like muggle scotch, Single malt and the older the better. Harry has a large supply of muggle drinks. Nitsy will look to see if we have what goblins like." She vanished, leaving Harry to chuckle at the crazy little elf. A minute later Nitsy popped back into the room with a blue wooden box. "We is having fifty year old Harry, would you like me to have some ready for your goblin friend?"

"Do we have any more boxes of this?" Harry asked receiving a nod and four fingers. "Four more boxes? Would you wrap one for Gornuk and one for Griphook as well? Then send this out with a glass and some ice along with tea and butterbeer."

"Nitsy be doing it for Harry."

A few minutes later Tonks slipped in and sat sideways on Harry's lap while wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "So, is it ok if I sit like this now?"

After a few seconds, the realization that he and Tonks were now something more than friends hit him. "I could get used to this," He said.

With a smile she leaned in and kissed Harry. "Me too, Harry how many of the lucky girls at Hogwarts have tasted those scrumptious lips?"

"One, but it was wet and she cried mostly."

"Oh… I would have thought you had half the school in a broom closet, at one point or another." She smiled and decided to tease him some, "Harry what else are you naturally good at?"

Before Harry could answer by saying 'flying' the doorbell rang. Tonks kissed Harry and headed out of the room, swishing her hips seductively. Dobby entered a moment later with Gornuk in tow. "Harry, your friend Director Gornuk is here," Dobby announced.

"Thank you Dobby, would you please have Nitsy bring us some drinks and biscuits?"

"Sure Harry." Dobby bowed to Gornuk and left to give Nitsy the message, but Nitsy beat dobby as a tray of glasses, ice, butterbeer, tea, scotch, and assorted biscuits appeared on the coffee table.

"Thank you for coming Gornuk." Harry said shaking the goblins hand and offering him a seat in the squishy armchair in front of the table. "Please help yourself to a drink and some biscuits."

Gornuk looked at the scotch then back to Harry. "Most interesting," he said. After fixing a drink and taking a sip he said. "Do your elves always call you by your first name?"

"Mostly, but Nitsy didn't really like it at first. You know how I don't like titles Gornuk."

"Yes, when I look at you and talk to you I see something I haven't seen before in a wizard." Gornuk said.

This comment puzzled Harry who asked, "And what would that be?"

"Equality, Harry you don't have a racist bone in your body, do you? You don't look down on anyone and you are the only person that I know that would invite a goblin in your home and treat him as an equal. I have to say, goblins normally don't side with wizards, but the more I get to know you the more I may think it's time we became allies. More about that at a later date though."

"Well, I don't see how one person or race could think they are better than the next. I am friends with a half giant, a werewolf, the centaurs, goblins, and I can talk to snakes. I never thought about it until you brought it up but your right I only dislike evil. How's your scotch?" Harry asked as an afterthought.

"Tastes just like a 1000 galleon bottle should taste, smooth and delicious, thank you?"

Harry choked on his butterbeer thinking _'damn expensive'_ Harry was pleased that he was giving the goblins two bottles even if it was costing him 2000 galleons, since he would probably never drink it.

Gornuk smiled a toothy smile, "You do realize you own Macallan? As well as quite a few other companies. Since were on the subject, I really should give you this." Gornuk enlarged a file box and set it next to Harry. "In this you will find copies of everything we discussed as well as the listings of all your assets, investments, company ownerships and a few other surprises. Since you are legally an adult I have included a passport, driver's license and some other goodies too, including some credit cards."

Harry remembered he wanted to ask about money for the elves. "Gornuk, is it possible for Dobby and Nitsy to access my trust vault if they need money for things?"

"Just send them with your key whenever they need to pull money out. I will make sure to key them in too or if you like you can transfer everything you own to the Potter Chamber and set them up an expense vault."

Harry thought that was a great idea and decided to set them each up with their own vaults. Since he was paying them, went ahead and gave them each 25 galleons to cover their salaries for the next year and an extra 5000 a year each for household expenses.

"Harry, do you have someone that you would like to use as your account and investment manager? I would suggest one for each."

Harry had no idea who could handle such a feat, other than Hermione of course. "Could you or Griphook do it since I trust the both of you?"

"Sorry Harry, I'm afraid we both have too many things as it is, But you can use anyone else in Gringotts or even someone from the outside if you prefer."

"Who used to manage them?" Harry asked.

Gornuk smiled sadly, "That would have been your father for the Potters, and the Blacks had someone who passed away a year before your godfather took over."

"If I was to take care of it, where could I get advice from?" Harry asked, knowing he would have to rely on someone sooner or later, but wanted to know what was involved just in case.

The goblin thought for a minute before saying, "Griphook and myself could answer any questions or you could take an investment course in your free time."

"Ok, I'll think about it until Monday and give you my decision then. If I decide to do it myself, I will try not to bother you too much. I know you are a busy man." After the meeting ended, but before Gornuk left, Harry called for Nitsy.

"Yes Harry?" Nitsy asked as she popped into the room.

"Do you have the gifts for Gornuk and Griphook?" Nitsy nodded and popped away for a few seconds. When she got back she handed Harry two packages.

"Thank you Nitsy, would you please start dinner and have Tonks meet me in here in about fifteen minutes?" Harry thanked Nitsy and turned to Gornuk. "These are for you and Griphook, They are bottles of the scotch you had tonight, Please enjoy them."

Gornuk accepted the gifts and thanked Harry several times before leaving.

------

Harry sat in the library looking through the box Gornuk had left. Some of the things he found made him start thinking _'how the hell could one person manage all this? It would be a full time job' _he thought. Harry's thoughts were brought to a close when Tonks sat on the arm of his chair.

"So, how did the meeting go?" She asked.

Harry sighed and asked himself the same question. Although it was good to see Gornuk, the amount of information he had to sort through was baffling. And Gornuk was pleased to see how well Harry treated his house elves. "Well, let's just say it was very informative and that I am understaffed at the moment." Tonks said nothing but gave him a puzzled look so he elaborated. "It seems I am in need of an account manager as well as an investment manager. However, Gornuk is going to be too busy as is Griphook. I can find someone else in Gringotts or I may hire from outside. I have a third option too; but I don't think I will be able to take full control of everything until this damn war is over. I now know that my dad's job was managing the Potter accounts. If I did that I would also have the Black's as well. I don't know Tonks, maybe I should merge the Potter and Black accounts and Liquefy everything I don't want. What do you think?"

She was thoughtful for a moment while running her fingers up and down Harry's back. Finally she broke out of her thought and asked Harry what he wanted to do. "I really have no idea. I mean I still like the thought of being an Auror, but somehow I think I'm going to be sick of action when this war is over. My only other thought is to have either yourself or Hermione consider taking one of the positions. I would pay for the education and everything. What do you say?"

Tonks sighed, "Harry I rather like being an Auror. If I were you I would talk to Hermione and the two of you could take care of things. I know how smart she is and I'm sure if the chance of something else to learn were to present itself she would jump at the offer. Just make sure you pay her a decent wage. That is something you are going to have to remember."

"Thanks for your help, I do appreciate it."

She ruffled his hair, "No problem, that's what I'm here for. Now, I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

Harry closed the box and carried it over to the desk. "If you were in need of time off, how much would the Ministry give you off?" He asked her.

"I have two weeks paid holiday I've been saving, along with three personal days, why?"

He smiled, "Would you take the time off if I paid you to help train me?"

She thought for a minute before shaking her head and saying, "No. I would take the time off and help train you, but I wouldn't let you pay me. But, I do know some people that would take your money and they would work your cute little butt off. I could try to contact them and see if they are available for the rest of the summer."

"As long as they have your trust, I would like that. Come on let's go eat before Nitsy and Dobby force us into the dining room." They ate a nice dinner and got to know each other better. Talks of their childhood and both their positions in this war were discussed. Afterwards the decided to head out to the garden, but before they made it out a silver mist hit Tonks in the head.

"Um, that was a message from Dumbledore. I have to go there is an emergency order meeting in ten minutes." She informed him.

"Want me to come with you? I don't want you to get into trouble and I will make sure everyone knows that I'm safe."

"You had better stay here. Just find a room after I leave and go in it until I get back, that way I have no Idea where you are while I'm at the meeting. Then all I have to say is that I don't know where you went."

Harry was slightly disappointed. He was more worried about Tonks than himself and he didn't want her to have to stretch he truth for him. "If you feel that way then I really have no choice, do I?"

"OK you can come but get your invisibility cloak and I will disillusion you first. You will have to stay in the shadows so Dumbledore cant see you."

Harry bolted to his room and grabbed his fathers, no his invisibility cloak and met Tonks in the entryway. "Now Harry," She said "I will apparate us to HQ, then I will disillusion you, keep your cloak on until I make sure there is nobody in the park, got it?"

"Yep, let's go." He said.

She smiled and kissed him quickly before taking his hand and apparating them to the park near Headquarters. "OK Harry, pull your head out so we can get you more invisible." Harry's head came into view and she tapped him on the head twice and said the spell making his whole body invisible even to Dumbledore. "Remember to be quiet and don't bump into anyone."

"Ok Tonks, I got it." He replied. They walked out of the park and up to Number twelve. Tonks opened the door and held it for a second. Harry tapped her shoulder to let her know he was fully inside. They then made their way into the drawing room where everyone else was gathered. Luckily there were only a couple empty seats in the back of the room near the corner, so Harry would be standing behind Tonks. There was no way anyone would bump into him by accident there.

"Hello Nymphadora." Dumbledore greeted, only to piss off Tonks who said nothing but a simple 'Hi'. The headmaster continued, "Well now that everyone is here let's get started. I received a letter earlier in the strangest of ways; it was delivered to me by a house elf. That it-self isn't strange; however the strange thing was _who_ the letter was from." He paused, looking at the bewildered faces. "It seems the person who wrote this letter was rather upset with some of my actions."

Professor McGonagall wasn't in the mood for Albus' long cryptic speeches and interrupted. "Albus just get to the point."

"Sorry, you're right Minerva. It seems that Mr. Potter has found out a few things and left the protection of his home at Privet Drive."

Molly Weasley gasped and went off on a verbal tizzy fit, "Where has he gone? He isn't safe out there. He could be killed; oh I knew he should have been brought to the burrow. It's those Muggles, they kicked him out I know it…" Harry stood in the back feeling bad for worrying Mrs. Weasley before Dumbledore held out his hand to quiet the frantic woman.

"Molly, please settle down. Now, I know you are worried, if you want to help then please calm down for a moment. Does anyone know if he has contacted Miss Granger or any of the Weasley children?"

Molly, who was sobbing said "He wrote Ronald a letter, but there was nothing in there indication that he was going to run away."

"Minerva," Albus said "I would like for you to head to Miss Grangers house and speak with her just after the meeting." She just nodded so he continued. "Has anyone else seen Mr. Potter in the last ten hours or so?"

Being a directly stated question, Tonks swore under her breath and began to raise her hand when Harry gently pushed it back down. Harry quietly pulled out his wand and tapped his head to take off the disillusionment charm. After returning his wand he slipped off the cloak and said "I have!" there was an audible gasp from everyone. "As sorry as I am to worry everyone," he paused looking directly at Mrs. Weasley. "I am not sorry to have left. I am safe where I am and there is no way I'm leaving there."

Dumbledore regained some twinkle in his eyes when he saw that Harry was safe. "Harry, It's nice to see you, but I must insist that you return to your Aunt's in order to keep you safe."

Harry shook his head and chuckled. "Headmaster, I am sorry to inform you that I make the decision where I will live now." Harry walked to the front of the room and turned to face everyone. "Just so we are clear, I am now legally an adult and I will make all my own decisions. It seems I have been kept in the dark all my life, isn't that right Headmaster?"

"Harry, now is not the time or place to discuss things."

Harry turned to Albus and said in a raised voice "WRONG!" Everyone took a sharp breath; nobody had ever raided their voice to Albus Dumbledore. "If you would have told me what I needed to know before, then Sirius would be alive, I would have never lived with those damn Dursley's and I would have been where I am supposed to live. My life has been hell and I am going to change that."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Albus asked with a slight amusement.

"First I am going to hire the best damn defensive instructors that money can buy. Then when I am ready I am going to go after Voldemort and kill the son of a bitch. After that I am going to take a long vacation. Do you have any other questions?"

Molly chimed in trying to scold Harry. "Harry, you need to calm down and think about what you're saying, and to who you say it to."

"Mrs. Weasley, I love you like a mother, but I am not in need of coddling. I'm not a china doll and I can't be broken as easily. Isn't that right Headmaster?"

Dumbledore sighed knowing that only Voldemort could kill Harry according to the prophecy. "I'm afraid Harry is right everyone. Harry would you like to tell them or would you like me to?"

"You can tell them when I leave, which will be… Now!" he pulled his want and tapped his Ring activating the portkey feature that would take him directly home. Tonks was as shocked as everyone else when he disappeared. He hadn't told her that he found out his ring would take him directly home by thinking 'Home' and pressing the stone. He only pushed it with his wand to throw everyone off.

"It seems Mr. Potter has been rather evasive today." Dumbledore said. "Well I suggest that I follow his orders and tell you all something."

"Since when does he speak like that to you or anyone else Albus?" Minerva asked.

Dumbledore conjured a chair and sat down rubbing the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a difficult evening. He began to explain the prophecy to the entire Order and inform them that Harry wasn't being arrogant. Harry was simply learning to take charge of his life and he was going to become the leader of the light unknown to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter ****4: Tonks & Tutors**

**_Disclaimer:_ This Story is not owned by, part of or associated with J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic or Bloomsbury. _Ancient Ways_ and all contents ©2007 Willyjoeshow, all rights reserved (except where otherwise stated). All copyrights and trademarks recognized and no infringement is intended. Please contact Willyjoeshow if your copyright is not acknowledged and we will correct any oversight. This publication is provided "as is", for your information only, without warranty of any kind, either expressed or implied, including, but not limited to, implied warranties of merchantability, fitness for a particular purpose and non-infringement. This publication may contain technical inaccuracies or typographical errors. Willyjoeshow assumes no responsibility for and disclaims all liability for any such inaccuracies, errors or omissions in this publication and in other documents referred to within or linked to this publication.**

* * *

Harry appeared in the entryway of Potter Manor a few seconds after using his portkey from Grimmauld Place. Just seeing Albus Dumbledore made his blood boil. He stomped his way to his bedroom and slammed his door. He was seething and never noticed the devastation he left in his wake. Statues and figurines cracked and shattered. Rugs and tapestries frayed and singed and there were even a couple scorch marks on the wall. He crossed the room towards his bed but his scar erupted in pain and began bleeding. He passed out from the searing pain and darkness took over.

Several hundred miles away, The Dark Lord Voldemort felt Harry's anger and passed out from a blinding headache himself. Sadly, for him anyway, he was at the top of the steps and tumbled down them breaking several bones. What was unfortunate for him was there wasn't going to be any of his minions at the Manor for nearly twenty four hours.

Forty minutes later, Tonks entered Potter Manor and called for Harry. With a small 'pop' Nitsy appeared in front of Tonks, looking rather distraught. "Oh thank Merlin Miss Tonks is home. Come, Master Harry is needing you." Tonks followed the frantic elf to the third floor. She paused noticing the damaged hallway.

"Nitsy, what happened? Did Harry get attacked?"

"No Miss Tonks, Master Harry is very upset when he is getting home and he is causing all this damage. He is not even knowing he is doing it me thinks."

Tonks nodded and continued to Harry's room. When she entered she saw an even more upset Dobby tending to Harry on his bed. She also noticed a few blood stains on the floor. "Dobby, Is he alright? What happened?"

Dobby wrung out the damp cloth into a bowl of blood stained water. He explained how he moved 'The Great Harry Potter' into the bed and was cleaning the blood from his face. Tonks felt Harry's pulse and noticed his breathing was steady. "Stand back Dobby, I will try to wake him up." She pulled out her wand and whispered "_Enervate_". Harry bolted upright, nearly knocking Tonks off the bed

"Tonks, what happened?" Harry said in a low panicky breath.

"Shh, it's all right Harry." She turned to see the elves who, were happier that Harry was awake. "Would you two mind taking care of the hallway while Harry and I have a talk?" Both elves nodded. While Nitsy just walked out of the room, Dobby snapped his fingers making the blood disappear from the rug. Tonks turned back to Harry when the door closed. "Harry what do you remember after you left the Order meeting?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. All he remembered was coming home mad and passing out. "Well, I was pissed at Dumbledore and when I got home I came up here. I was really livid and when I got to about there," He pointed to the floor where the blood was just a minute ago. "My scar started to hurt then everything went black. I had a vision while I was out, I think. It was Voldemort; he was walking up some stairs, rather pleased after something. Then everything went white in a big flash, and then he too passed out in pain."

She squeezed his hand reassuringly, "Harry, do you remember destroying the hallway?" He shook his head and looked at the door. "When I got back and came up here it looked like you had a duel with a dozen Death Eaters. Everything was either broken, burnt, shattered or all three. I need to look up some things tomorrow in the library, if I don't find answers I need to go to the Ministry and maybe even to Dumbledore."

Harry's voice cracked as he spoke, "Why him?"

"With the amount of power you put out destroying everything accidently, I think we need to focus on how to harness your full potential. Do you ever feel exhausted after using your magic?"

He looked at her like she was half mad. "Why would I be tired?"

She explained, "Most witches and wizards can use a small amount of their magic throughout the day for normal things. Like household tasks, but when we start throwing spells and hexes we tire from using more magic than normal. That's why the Auror academy takes three years; we tire ourselves out to strengthen our magic. It's like the more you run the longer you can go without getting tired."

Harry listened intently, soaking the information in. "So, how come I have never felt tired after using a lot of my magic?"

Tonks sighed, "I'm not sure how to tell you this Harry, but you are more powerful than you could know. How powerful? I don't know. Wizards gain power when they take over head of the role of Patriarch. I think the family ring brings it out and you are gaining it from three families maybe four. What does it feel like when you use your magic? Does it feel like a stream of energy or more like a spray?"

"Uh…Well to be honest I have never felt it."

"Damn," she muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"I think you are going to have to speak to someone. Before you ask, no, it's not Dumbledore. There was another wizard, more powerful and wiser than Albus, but he has been dead for quite some time now. I think you need to speak to his portrait."

"Who would that be, and how would I find his Portrait?" Harry asked.

"Godric Gryffindor. His portraits are in Hogwarts and there is one in your vault. I remember seeing it listed on the inventory sheet you handed me in your paperwork earlier. I didn't really pay attention to it that much, but I remember seeing it.

Harry stood up to head to the study to get his paperwork, but got lightheaded and sat back down. "I think I may need you to help me get down there."

"Harry maybe we should wait until morning. That or I can get it while you take a bath and relax." She knew he needed to relax and a bath would help a lot in that area. Harry agreed that a bath sounded nice and had her help him into the bathroom. "I will lay out some night clothes for you and if you need help getting out just call Dobby. I will come back in a little while to check on you." She kissed him and headed out the door to her room.

Harry laid on his bed after bathing and dressing. He felt loads better but was still a little off balance. He looked up when he heard the door close quietly. "Hey" he said softly to Tonks.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Harry was going to answer his usual "Fine," But decided he needed to be more open with Tonks, now that she was his girlfriend. "I'm better, not one hundred percent yet but getting close."

She handed him a vial, "Drink this, it will make you feel better"

"Thanks," he said, not even asking what it was he drank the whole thing in one gulp. "Ugh…That's horrible what the hell was that?" he asked making a face. It burned like Firewiskey and tasted almost as bad as _Skele-Gro_.

"It's a potion I made for you. It's a mixture of ginseng, pepper-up, fish oil, and some pain potion. You should be feeling a hundred and fifty percent tomorrow." She grinned.

"Thanks, but next time could you add something to make it taste better too?"

She laughed, "I didn't think about that one. Sorry Har, but I hope there isn't a next time." She crawled over the top of him kissing his nose as she went. "Hope you don't mind if I lay here with you until you fall asleep, you need to rest and tomorrow we can get some answers."

Harry never had a girl in bed with him at the same time before and was slightly nervous. She tilted her head up and kissed him passionately setting off a half hour snogging session. After some serious kissing and heavy petting Harry noticed his shirt was gone. "Um… Tonks where did my shirt go? I don't remember taking it off."

She smiled sheepishly and pointed to the corner where it had been tossed. "I know I'm good, but I didn't think I was that good."

"Bloody hell," He didn't remember her taking it off. He looked around the room and noticed her dressing gown was hanging from the corner of the dresser. Looking back he also noticed she was wearing a silk teddy. He swallowed heavily I'm getting sorta sleepy, will you lay here until I pass out?" Tonks nodded and he kissed her goodnight. He laid on his back and she threw her leg over his and laid her head on his chest.

"Night Har."

"Night."

Harry woke up with a weight on his chest. He slowly grabbed his glasses and slipped them on. Looking down he saw Tonks, only her hair was slightly curly and shiny black with a purple streak. "Morning Harry," she said, not looking up.

"Morning, how long have you been awake?" he asked.

She sighed, "Only about five minutes. I was listening to your heart beating and your breathing had a calming effect. You know, a girl could get used to waking up like this."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I could get used to waking up to you as well. Plus I slept better than I have in years."

"Harry, do you mind if I ask you something personal?"

"No, I don't mind" he replied, unsure of what she was going to ask.

"Have you ever been with a girl before?"

"I had a date with Cho Chang once, but she cried and broke it off after a couple hours. Why do you ask?"

"I noticed you never tried to going any further than we did last night. Most guys would want to do more than we did. I was just wondering if you liked me that way."

"Um…in case you didn't notice I was very interested in that, but I would never ask or expect anything like that. Did I do something wrong?"

"No Harry, everything was great. I know we have only been together for a short time, but we have known each other for a while now. If things were to escalate to that point I wouldn't complain." She startled him, catching him off guard and began kissing him passionately. Noticing the effect she was having on him she decided to tease him a little. She slowly slid her hips up and down on him.

He knew what she was doing and decided to have a little fun of his own. He lightly ran his fingers up and down her sided, making her shiver slightly. He broke the kiss and gently nibbled her neck, driving her wild.

_'So, Potter wants to play'_ she thought. _'Damn, I hope I can control myself._' Harry put one hand on the small of her hip and the other on the small of her back. He started kissing her lips again, driving her even crazier. '_And there goes my self control,'_ she thought. _'Why does he have to be a natural at this?'_ Not wanting to rush things she reluctantly broke the kiss off. Not thinking clearly she sat up, pushing her self onto his lower regions. "Uh" she moaned involuntarily with pleasure. _'That was stupid, feels great, but it was stupid. Merlin, I've never hit climax without actually doing it.'_ Throwing caution to the wind and caught up in the moment she started to remove her top.

Harry stopped her, "Tonks, we don't have to do this. As great as it feels I don't you to rush things."

She looked at him and took a deep breath, "Thank you Harry. I really want this, but I think we should wait too.

After they both showered, separately, and dressed she met a smiling Harry in the breakfast nook. Harry reddened slightly but stood and kissed her. He helped her into her chair and sat across from her. She eyed a bowl of fruit, some waffles, bacon and eggs. They silently filled their plates, and Tonks smirked. Looking up at Harry she grabbed a banana and seductively peeled and ate it. "Enjoying that are we?" he asked.

She winked and said, "Yep."

Tonks apparated Harry and herself to Diagon Alley. Harry kept his head low as they made their way to Gringotts. Inside Harry made his way to an open teller. "Hello Dasyk, I would like to go to one of my vaults please." Harry said pleasantly.

The goblin looked up and replied, "Yes Lord Potter, Please let me get Griphook for you, He is has to take you."

"Thank you and for future reference call me Harry, none of that Lord Potter stuff." Dasyk smiled and left to retrieve Griphook. Tonks and Harry chatted for a few minutes until Griphook showed up.

Harry reached out to shake the goblins hand, which Griphook gladly accepted. "Harry, It's a pleasure to see you," He turned and shook Tonks' hand "Miss Tonks, I'm glad to see you as well."

"Thank you Griphook." Tonks smiled back.

Harry and Tonks followed Griphook to a wooden door with Brass trim. After a couple minutes of the fast cart ride they stopped at a vault. The door was shiny black steel with gold trim and a Large Golden '_**P**_' in the center. After Harry opened the door he whispered something to Griphook who nodded and left. "Come on Tonks lets pace some stuff."

Harry walked past the neatly stacked piles of gold. There were jewels, trinkets and other heirlooms in another part of the vault. Harry found the portraits and began stacking a few into a trunk like the fake moody had in his fourth year. Thirty minutes later he had packed most of the portraits in the trunk along with a few other things. He shrunk the trunk so it was the size of a briefcase. As he and Tonks walked out of the vault Griphook was coming to a stop in the cart.

Griphook handed Harry a rather thick envelope, which Harry promptly slipped in his inner pocket. "Thank you Griphook. I am finished for the day." The trio made their way back up to the lobby; a smile was plastered on Harry's face the entire ride. "Thanks for your time Griphook. I will see you soon."

They made their good-byes and Tonks followed Harry through The Leaky Cauldron and into muggle London. "Harry, where are we going now?" Tonks asked.

Harry smirked; I have some serious shopping to do, are you up to it?"

Tonks giggled and rubbed her hands together "Now you're speaking my language." They spent the next few hours wandering in and out of shops. Harry bought them each a mobile phone, as well as all the accessories. He also purchased two laptop computers with the latest programs and features. After shrinking their purchases into Harry's trunk, he grew silent for a few moments. "Is there something bothering ya' Har?"

"I was thinking of getting a car, but I don't know if I should now."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well I still have a couple years until I get my _real_ license and I need to learn how to drive before I buy a car."

She rubbed his back, "I have an idea, you pick out the car you want and we can have it delivered. Then I will teach you how to drive it. Deal?"

Harry smiled, "I am lucky to have such a smart woman by my side."

Tonks blushed slightly and slapped his arm playfully. "Well you know what they say, 'behind every successful man is a good woman."

Harry laughed, "It's more like, 'behind every cute woman, there's a man looking at her cute bum." Harry tilted his head down and behind Tonks. "Yep, cute bum."

Tonks laughed and made her butt large, wide and floppy. "How about now? Smarty pants."

Harry groaned, "Did you have to do that? I was so enjoying the view a minute ago." She changed it back. "Thank you."

"Ok, enough looking at my ass. Let's go buy you a car." Harry was becoming a bit discouraged until they walked on to the fifth car lot.

"That's it that's the one." Harry got excited and pointed to a black BMW. He rushed over to it and peered inside.

The sales weasel came over as Harry was walking around it. Mistakenly he went straight to Tonks. "She's a beauty ain' she? Would you like the keys to look inside?"

She looked at the salesman, "Actually, he's the one buying, not me." She pointed towards Harry who was coming around to join them.

The pudgy guy looked at Harry skeptically and rudely said, "Um, this is a fifty thousand pound auto son, would you like to look in the used section?"

Harry looked the man in the eyes, "First off, I'm not your son, secondly since you work off commission and feel like degrading a customer I think I will find the sales manager and deal directly with him." Harry grabbed Tonks' hand and began to walk away, but added "And I will be paying in cash." Tonks gave the guy a smirk noting how he gaping like a fish, but saying nothing. Harry and Tonks marched into the lobby and made a beeline for the sales office.

When he found the person he was looking for he went off. "I came in here to buy a vehicle with some of my inheritance money. Your sales weasel out there decided to insult me and lose a sale. Now, I will be paying with cash. If you would like me to take my business somewhere else, fine. If not, then I wish not to be insulted any further." Harry waited for a moment as the man contemplated the situation, Harry turned to leave, but the man stopped him.

"I'm sorry about Dennis. My name is Larry, Larry Leavenworth and you are?"

"I'm Harry Potter," The man's eyes shot up to Harry's forehead, making Harry groan slightly "…and this is Nym…Tonks." Larry's eyes lingered on Harry for a moment. "I guess you know of me?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter and I do apologize for Dennis. I do have one question for you." Harry nodded fearing the worst, but instead got. "I don't mean to insult you, but you do have a license, correct?"

Harry smiled and pulled out his wallet, "I was emancipated recently and yes I do." Harry handed over his newly acquired, only slightly modified Drivers ID.

Larry smiled and winked at him. "No problem, Mr. Potter, no problem at all."

"Please Larry, call me Harry." Tonks chuckled at the Larry, Harry rhyme. "Now, I was looking at the car that… Dennis seems to be staring at and about to cry over." Harry shrugged at the fat prick out on the lot.

"Ah the E26 M3 GT, Yes fine car, fine car indeed. Only 505 made for the European market. The asking price is fifty thousand pounds, but I think I can get it knocked down to forty-five. And since you decide to do business with us I will throw in some extras for you and Miss Tonks."

Something dawned on Harry so he asked "How did you know who I was Larry?"

Larry smiled and flashed his wand under his sports coat. "I'm not muggle, this job pays better." Thirty minutes later Harry handed over a signed, now filled out, bank draft. Larry passed him the spare keys along with a box that had been shrunk down to fit in Harry's pocket. "Thanks for your business Harry and I will make certain your new BMW is delivered in the next two days, to the address you provided. Or…"Larry looked around and whispered "...we could shrink it for you. My two sons work on the delivery side. If you prefer I can zip over there and box it up?" Harry agreed quickly and ten minutes later, they all bid each other farewell. Tonks apparated herself and Harry back to Potter Estates to relax for the evening.

Harry resized the trunk he had everything in and had Nitsy put away his clothes while he floated the trunk and it's remaining contents down to the study. After he had hung most the portraits he handed Tonks a mobile phone, accessories and laptop. "Here Tonks, I'll let you figure out where you want to keep these." She kissed him and decided to take them to the desk in her suite. Harry set up his phone charger in the bureau behind his desk and after moving the parchments scattered about the desk he set up the laptop. After plugging everything in and putting the manuals and software in a drawer he headed back to the trunk and began pulling out the odds and ends, including a long flat wooden box. He set the box on the mantle and closed the door to the study. "Godric Gryffindor, please awaken." He said to a portrait.

The figure in the portrait stretched and yawned. "You know my name to whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"I am Harry Potter, Heir to Potter and Gryffindor lines, son of James and Lily Potter." Harry's demeanor relaxed when the portrait smiled and said:

"You so look like Simon.

Harry arched his brow "Who was Simon?"

"Ah, Simon Potter was my grandson. He would have been your great,great, great grand father." The portrait replied. "You know not of your family tree?"

Harry hung his head slightly, "Ah… No not really. I was never told anything about my ancestors."

Godric shook his head and looked around "Is this the study of Potter Mansion, we are currently in?"

"Yes sir. Your portrait was in the vault at Gringotts and I brought it here. I was hoping you could answer some questions I may have." The portrait nodded gently for Harry to ask away. "Well, my girlfriend asked me a question that has her concerned. She asked if when I used my magic if it felt like a stream or a spray. I have never felt my magic and it seems like when I'm angry…when I'm angry things break. Any ideas on this?"

Godric smiled and asked "Have you had a sudden increase in your power?" Harry nodded. "How old are you Harry?"

"Almost sixteen"

"Hmm… I'm not sure but I only knew one other like that, but surely not?" Godric was talking to himself at this point. "But it could be so I guess."

Harry interrupted, "Sorry, but what are you thinking?"

Godric sighed, "I'm not quite sure, but there was someone that couldn't feel his power and came into full powers at a young age. Most wizards do not, until between seventeen and nineteen. Have you ever done any wandless magic, especially after you got your wand?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Well I blew up my aunt like a balloon, and I lit my want from ten feet away when I dropped it last summer. Then there was a few days ago at the bank when I got the rings. Then when I destroyed the hallway, just by walking by stuff when I was mad."

What Rings are you referring to?" Godric asked.

Well there was the Black family ring, the Potter Family ring and that was before I got the other one."

"What other one?"

Harry looked at the floor "Yours. Hey wait a minute, If the Potter line was part of Gryffindor how come nobody knew until now?"

"You see Harry, back until my great grandchildren got married women kept their mothers last name. Then it changed so the women dropped their middle name and added their husbands name to the end of theirs. Potter was my grand daughters last name, but when everything changed and there was a war between Salazar Slytherin and myself my great grandson Simon was given his mothers last name to protect him. Plus there were potters that knew, they just never said anything because they didn't want to."

Harry nodded in understanding then asked, "Is it true you had a lock on your powers?"

Godric chuckled, "No, Harry that is a legend. I will admit I was almost as powerful as my grandfather. He had the lock, even though I believe he is regarded as the most powerful sorcerer that lived. Do you know who I speak of?"

"Merlin," Harry whispered.

"Right Harry, I can't say that you are as powerful as Merlin and I can't say he was as powerful as you. We will have to wait and see. However there is no doubt that you are extremely powerful." Seeing Harry scoff from being different the portrait said. "Do not fret, we will see how things turn out with some tests."

"What kind of tests?" Harry asked.

Godric smiled, "Have you ever heard of Camelot? When Merlin died, Camelot castle vanished, or so people think."

Harry's head shot up "What do you mean they think?" Godric's eyes changed to blue and began twinkling like Dumbledore's. "Hogwarts and Camelot are the same? But how? Camelot was here in Wales and Hogwarts is in Scotland. And Camelot was at least what three times larger?"

"Five actually, and Hogwarts is only the servant quarters of Camelot Castle. There is a sort of portal in Hogwarts to get to Camelot. That is how you get there. Hogwarts was actually moved and changed slightly, to protect Camelot."

"How did you move Hogwarts that far?" Harry asked.

"Magic, there are several clues at Hogwarts that only you will be able to see and figure out. If you succeed you can open Camelot once again. I must pre-pair, I will talk to you again in a fortnight. Until that time you should practice using your magic without a focus. While your at it read up on Merlin and Camelot. Until then Young Harry, I bid you farewell." Godric's portrait froze in the position it was when Harry had hung it.

"This sucks so badly" Harry said aloud. He sighed and slumped down on the couch, and let out an annoyed groan.

Tonks walked in as Harry plopped on the couch. Hearing his groan she asked "What's the matter Harry?"

Harry decided to tell her the entire conversation. When he had finished her eyes were almost as large as Dobby's. "So if I wasn't a freak before, I certainly am now. Well at least I might have a chance against MoldyShorts."

Tonks chuckled, "Only you, would insult him like that."

Harry cracked a grin, "I guess so. Well, if I am the only one that can defeat him, I guess I have the right to. Let's eat then I want to learn to drive. With that they went and ate a nice quiet dinner, well quiet as could be expected with Nitsy chasing Dobby out of the kitchen and around the table with a broom.

After Dinner Tonks showed Harry the basics and she conjured a bunch of bubblegum pink cones for him to maneuver around. Harry took to driving like he had flying and within a couple hours; he was doing well enough for them to take a drive through Godric's Hollow. All in all it was a good day.

The next morning Harry awoke to a rather happy Dobby bouncing on his bed. "Harry is telling Dobby to wake him at six. It is six now Harry."

Despite not wanting to climb out of bed, Harry had to admit Dobby's enthusiasm put a smile on his face. "Thanks Dobby, Would you mind getting me something to take a run in while I'm in the loo?"

Dobby started nodding and managed to slip off the bed landing on his bum, Harry began laughing at the sight of the elf rubbing his bum, but Dobby was laughing along with Harry too. Harry dressed and headed down to take his morning run.

While Harry was occupied, Tonks decided to call an old friend on her new mobile phone. "Konnichiwa" the aged voice on the other end said.

The metamorphagus smiled "Konnichiwa Katsuro, its Nimmy, Ted and Andy's daughter."

"Ah, Nimmy, how you doing? How are Father and Mother?" he asked in slightly broken English.

"I am doing as well as one can expect. Mum and Dad are doing well also. How are you doing Katsuro?" Tonks responded, cringing at him calling her Nimmy

The old man chuckled, "I'm getting old, but I am doing well."

Tonks smiled, "Kat, the reason I called is, I need a huge favor. You know we are having a war here with a Dark Lord. We have found some rather interesting facts. There was a prophecy before he fell the first time and that prophecy has come to light. While I can't recite it, there is one that can defeat You-Know-Who. I was wondering if you could train him in the ancient ways that you have spoken of."

Katsuro was quietly thinking for a moment. "I don't know, I _am_ getting old and I don't think my body take the punishment." He paused, "I would only be able to help with the theory and give verbal guidance. If you or someone you know could spar and train then I _would_ like to pass on the knowledge so it isn't lost."

"Wait a sec, what do you mean lost? I thought you taught several students?"

"Sadly, there were only three and all have passed on since." The aged Japanese man said with sadness in his voice. "If he pass tests, where he be trained?"

Tonks almost squealed with joy, knowing Harry would do well in testing. "He has a large estate home with many privacy wards. Nobody, besides those we made privy to the information would know. Knowing Harry, that would be very, very few."

"Harry," the old man mused. "That not Harry Potter is it?"

"Actually, it would be. He is a great person with a drive to better himself for the good of others. You will not meet a more caring, loyal, selfless person." '_Damn, Harry was popular if old hermit Kat knew of him' _She thought."Any how, I have some time off and I would be willing to help with sparing as best I could. It would do me some good as well."

"You meet me in Beddington Park at three today?" Li asked.

"I believe so, that's off London Rd. correct?"

"Yes, there is a bridge that crosses the water; I will be near the north end."

"Thank you so much Katsuro. I will bring you near here and have Harry meet us so he can let you in the Estates."

"That fine Nimmy, Sayonara."

"Bye Katsuro," With that she closed the phone and did a little jig.

"Um, Tonks? Have you finally gone mad? Or are you just happy about something?" Harry asked when he walked into the house, catching her dancing around.

She whirled around with a huge grin. Not barking yet Harry, but I have great news." She proceeded to tell him her plan, knowing Harry would do well in the martial arts.

"I must admit, I think it would be good, and it would probably help my seeker skills too. What form does he teach?"

"Um… I don't think he has a name for it. I guess it's kind of a mix that has been rolled into one. I know he doesn't take many students and this is a great honor for you. I think it will be an accelerated program for just the summer, but I'm not sure." She shrugged not fully knowing what Harry was in store for. "I am going to try to have Kingsley test you for his kind of magic

"What? I mean wouldn't you know what he knows?"

She shook her head, "Kingsley is a tough nut. He knows some weird African magic that he never shares because most witches and wizard's magical cores aren't strong enough to support more than one type. You see there are several types of magic. Like there are different types of plants or animals. I am maxed out even though I have a strong core, since I am also a metamorph. Dumbledore practices four different types hence his title of Grand Sorcerer. Above him would be Sorcerer which is all six types of magic. Cor don't they teach you in school anymore?"

"Not that I remember, unless you want to learn of the Goblin War of 1218. So let me make sure I have this right. There are six different types of magic. And the more abilities you have, the more it draws from your core." Harry asked.

She smiled and kissed him. "Yep, that's why not all people have an animagus form. There are ways we can test your magical core strength and see what's possible."

Twenty minutes before they had to meet Katsuro, Tonks port keyed them to wooded area of Beddington Park. She informed him they had a short walk and would probably need to walk briskly, as not to keep Katsuro waiting.

Tonks and Harry made it with five minutes to spare and stood waiting. Harry heard a noise and spun around while drawing his wand. By the time Tonks turned to see what was going on, Harry had his wand trained on Katsuro. Katsuro in turn had a sword drawn. "Good reflex on him Nimmy." Katsuro said, lowering and sheathing his sword in one swift motion.

Tonks put her hand on Harry's arm, gently lowering it. "Harry Potter, meet Katsuro Ito of Yamagata, Japan. Katsuro, meet Harry Potter of Godric's Hollow, England." The old man bowed slightly causing Harry to shrug and bow as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ito." Harry said, causing Katsuro to look at Tonks.

"Polite and stupid, rare combination." He turned back to Harry, who was thinking about what this short graying man had just said. "Call me Katsuro, Ito, or Kat. None of that Mr. or sir stuff. Do I look like old man to you?"

Harry nodded, thinking he _was_ pretty damn old but said, "sure thing si- err, Katsuro. Please call me Harry. I would like to thank you for seeing taking your time to train me."

"Who say I train you? I must see if you too stupid to learn first. Come Nimmy let's go and test 'Stupid boy." Katsuro stood there holding out his hand waiting for Tonks to Portkey them back. Tonks Held out the return portkey Katsuro and Harry touched it. With a hook pulling sensation behind the naval, the trio was portkeyed back to the outer gates of Potter Estates. Harry, after being slammed onto the ground, held out a scrap of paper with _Potter Estates and Manor_ written on it so Katsuro could see and enter grounds.

After Katsuro was introduced to the elves, and his luggage was expanded and put away, Katsuro was given the tour. After the tour it was time for dinner, which consisted of udon, sashimi, and gyoza in honor of Katsuro. Nitsy was beyond pleased when the guest complimented her on her gyoza. She even had the table decked out with Japanese style plates, cups, and chopsticks. Dinner would have gone better for Harry if he had a fork. Tonks showed him how to use the chopsticks after a small incident.

Later in his room he was pacing in front of Tonks, who was sitting on his bed. "Come on Har, dinner went fine and tomorrow he will start testing you."

"Fine?, it went fine? Tonks, my damn dumpling slipped out of those bloody sticks and landed in his tea. Also I want to know why you let me eat that wad of wasabi whole. I think I gonna have tears for weeks." Harry ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Ugh, the man already thought I was stupid before all this. Dinner just confirmed it for him."

Tonks reached over and started slowly rubbing his back, "Harry, you're anything but stupid. Don't take comments like that to heart, especially the ones from Katsuro. Now, I'm going to get ready for bed and I will be back in here in fifteen." She kissed the tip of his nose and slipped out of his room wordlessly. Harry finished getting himself ready for bed and sat on the end of his bed staring at his ring. _'I think I am going to have to try harder to better myself so I can beat Voldemort.' _He thought. Tonks sauntered back in, breaking his train of thought. She was wearing a set of "Snoopy" pajamas and her hair was her usual bubble gum pink, but up in a pony tail. He chuckled at her choice of bedroom attire, making her grin knowingly.

"Cute" he said.

"Me or the jammies?" She asked, brushing his lips with a light kiss.

He kissed her back, "The whole package Tonks." After a moment of snogging, it dawned on him. "Er…Tonks, are you planning on sleeping here tonight?"

"Well that was the plan. Unless you would rather I went back into my large lonely room?"

"No! no, here is fine, but I don't think I'm ready for anything too…"

She cut him off with a smirk. "You mean no jumping your bones tonight?"

"Yes… I mean no… I mean, Oh bloody hell!" He stammered.

She put a finger up to his lips, effectively shutting him up. "I understand Harry. I just wanted to sleep NEXT to you tonight." Seeing him sigh with relief she playfully added "Tomorrow night is another story though." She winked at him then jumped onto his bed. "What side you sleep on?"

"Uh, the middle usually, but since you in here I don't really care." She slipped over to the left side and patted the bed next to her, and after a little chatting they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter ****5: House Guests**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: This Story is not owned by, part of or associated with J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic or Bloomsbury. Ancient Ways and all contents ©2007 Willyjoeshow, all rights reserved (except where otherwise stated). All copyrights and trademarks recognized and no infringement is intended. Please contact Willyjoeshow if your copyright is not acknowledged and we will correct any oversight. This publication is provided "as is", for your information only, without warranty of any kind, either expressed or implied, including, but not limited to, implied warranties of merchantability, fitness for a particular purpose and non-infringement. This publication may contain technical inaccuracies or typographical errors. Willyjoeshow assumes no responsibility for and disclaims all liability for any such inaccuracies, errors or omissions in this publication and in other documents referred to within or linked to this publication.**_

* * *

**A.N. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I will have chapter six up in about a week and a half or so. **

Over the next two weeks Harry trained with Katsuro learning martial arts, meditation and weapons. Harry was waking every morning at five am to begin his physical fitness routine. He started with a high protein and vitamin supplement shake, that he rather enjoyed. Then he would take a run, work out with some free weights and finish with a swim in the pool. After his swim he took a quick shower to rinse off the chemicals from the pool, and then at six thirty he had breakfast with Tonks and Katsuro. At seven he and Katsuro would begin with Thai Chi and meditation. At eight thirty they began martial arts and weapons training. At noon he ate lunch and spent the rest of the afternoon studying until dinner unless Kingsley was coming to test answer any questions he had. Although his days were rather full, he enjoyed them so much more than his previous summers and even most of his time at Hogwarts. Katsuro also had him on some special potions to help his focus and speed. Harry's learning rate was almost ten times faster than normal.

"OK Harry, that's it for today" Katsuro said. "Remember, Kingsley will be here at three and tomorrow you will begin a special potion for your mind speed" Katsuro had decided Harry would take some memory potions to help with his focus it also helped to speed up ones thought process to help with ones speed. The meditation was helping with his Occlumency, so much that Katsuro and Tonks had both tried to break his outer wall and neither could succeed. That or he would trick them and bring them inside a fake wall then trap them in a blank space or one filled with random useless images.

Tonight was the night Hermione and her cousin was going to show up. Tonks was going to pick them up after five so Harry had the night to relax with his guests. He was waiting for Remus to get back from some order business so he could try and hire him to take care of his accounts. Harry and Tonks had spent some free time planning the whole Camelot castle thing and decided to talk to Dumbledore about Harry setting up an emergency portal from Hogwarts. Just incase Hogsmeade was ever attacked and devastated. Katsuro had agreed that it was a great idea and told Harry he would like a chance to live out his remaining years there if possible.

With all the meditation, physical training, reading and learning history from Godric's portrait, Harry was nearing newt levels. Soon all he would have to do is hire tutors for Potions, Herbology and Transfigurations. And hiring for Transfigurations was actually looking like it would be unnecessary since he was learning the foundation and theory of magic. And Herbology wasn't even needed past O.W.L.s for most jobs.

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts as Kingsley entered the study. "Hello Harry."

"Hi Kingsley, how have things been going?" Harry greeted and asked. Kingsley usually shared what was going on in the Ministry, the Order and the Wizarding world in general. The Auror knew Harry was going to be in the thick of things soon and needed all the information he could give.

Kingsley sighed "Well, Fudge is about to be ousted and Dumbledore has been quietly trying to get Madam Bones to run against Rufus Scrimgeour. In my opinion Madam Bones would be the better choice."

Harry cocked his head "And why's that?"

"Rufus is my direct boss and Amelia his. He plays favorites and she doesn't take any shit. She is, in my opinion, more focused on getting the job done, while being fair yet honest."

"Well, if you and Dumbledore both endorse her maybe I should show some support too. This Rufus bloke sounds like he's only a little more competent than that idiot Fudge."

Kingsley chuckled "Not that it would take much more than a blast ended skrewt to do better than Fudge, but you're right he's not. And I heard rumors about him wanting you for his poster boy."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Me?" Kingsley nodded; Harry thought for a moment and smirked "I think a trip to Diagon Alley is in order. What do you say Kingsley feel like taking about an hour off early today?"

"What are you planning Har?" Kingsley asked.

"Oh, not much, we'll just visit Madam Malkin's. Maybe a quick word with the public, you know, if I get stopped that is."

Kingsley shook his head and chuckled, muttering something about 'Slytherin' "Alright Harry lets test your power and I will answer any questions you may have, them we're off."

Forty-five minutes later Harry was walking through Diagon Alley next to Kingsley. He noticed as he entered the clothing shop that a small crowd was beginning to gather. He smirked at the older mad and went to the counter to get some new catalogues.

When the exited Madam Malkin's, there were no less than fifty people gathered, including Luna and Her father. "Harry, it's so nice to see you.' Luna said dreamily.

"Hello Luna, Mr. Lovegood." he greeted.

"Please call me Xenophilius, or Phil for short ok Harry?" Luna's father said.

"Sure thing Mr. Love- err…Phil." Harry turned back to Luna "So how is your holiday so far?"

Luna blushed slightly "Well, Neville and I have been talking a lot lately and he has been over for dinner a few times. I think he's going to ask me out soon. That's if he doesn't run into any Ekek's first."

"Um Luna Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't Ekek's, flesh eating winged humanoids from the Philippines?" Luna merely nodded. "Oh, ok just checking. So what do you think about Fudge being ousted from the Ministry?"

Mr. Lovegood answered Harry "As long as they allow Snorkak migration, I don't have a problem with a new Minister.'

Harry looked around at the crowd and raised his voice only slightly. "I think Madam Bones would be best choice. You can quote me on that too Phil. From what I hear, she is above corruption and least likely to screw up this war. I mean she _is_ the Head of the DMLE. If I decide to vote it will be for her. Well Luna, Phil I must be off." They said their goodbyes and Harry was escorted home.

Harry barely made it through the foyer before a brown blur slammed into his chest, nearly knocking him over. "Harry, I missed you."

Harry laughed, "I missed you too Hermione. How have you been?"

Hermione released Harry and looked him over critically. I have been good, and you look like you've been eating well." She squeezed his arm, "and working out too."

Harry blushed slightly until he noticed Tonks and another girl walking in grinning. Hermione's cousin, Sophia was slightly shorter than Hermione. She had the same brown eyes as Hermione but blonde, straight hair. She could still pass for her sister, well her sister with a bigger chest. Hermione introduced Sophia to Harry and Harry greeted Tonks with a quick yet tender kiss.

"So, have you both been shown your rooms?" Harry asked.

Tonks answered for them, "Yup, and they got the three Knut tour too. Now, have you and Kingsley been making trouble?"

Kingsley grinned "Not too much, just took Harry here to stir some shit up in Diagon."

"What did you do Harry?" Hermione asked with a frown"

He held his hands up slightly, "I just went to Madam Malkin's and I spoke to Luna and her father for a bit. I can't help it if the crowd overheard my endorsement to the owner of the Quibbler for Madam Bones."

Tonks chuckled as did Kingsley, Hermione frowned and Sophia looked lost. Just as Hermione was about to go off on one of her spiels Nitsy popped in. "Dinner is being served," and then she vanished. Hermione forgot all about the Diagon Alley thing and started to go on a speech about house elf rites. Tonks quickly silenced her, and Harry, by kissing Harry chastely then pulling him away.

Harry, Hermione, and Sophia chatted about their summers so far while Kingsley and Tonks chatted about Auror things. They occasionally tossed a comment to each other about Harry's training or something about the war. Katsuro begged off dinner and went to visit an old friend for the evening. After dinner, Kingsley headed home, promising to call Harry in a day or so.

The rest of the group sat on the pool deck chatting and sipping hot chocolate until bed time. "So…" Tonks began with a smirk, "is it me or did Hermione and Sophia keep ogling you this evening."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and nibbled her neck. "I don't know, I was busy checking out a certain pink haired woman."

She giggled slightly "Is that so Mr. Potter?"

"As a matter of fact, it is. Now, as much as I like standing in the middle of the room holding you, I think we had better get in bed. I have an early morning as do you."

-----

Hermione woke to a clanging sound outside. She slipped on her robe and padded down to the back patio to see what the noise was. Sophia was sitting there sipping coffee watching Harry and Katsuro sparing with swords. Hermione's jaw dropped when she saw how fast they were moving. "Good morning Hermione. How long has he been sword fighting?" Sophia pointed to the Harry and Katsuro.

"This is a shocker for me, Harry just started a couple weeks ago." She was about to make another comment when Katsuro's sword sliced into Harry's leg. He followed through with a kick to Harry's head, but Harry ducked and swept Katsuro's feet out from under him. Harry jumped back up and pinned the older mans sword by stepping on it, Harry then knelt on Katsuro's chest and brought his sword to the mans neck.

"I concede Harry," Katsuro said, knowing he was beat. "You have done well my pupil, go swim fifteen laps then you may have the day off to entertain. I am going to go visit my friend and will return tomorrow with an answer."

Harry looked at him as he helped Katsuro to his feet. "What do you mean 'answer'? An answer to what Katsuro?"

"My friend is a brilliant Potions master. I am trying to convince him to tutor you." As an after thought he added, "For a fee of course."

Harry bowed to Katsuro and made his way to the changing room so he could get ready to swim his laps. After he healed the cut in his leg he rinsed the blood sweat off in the shower and headed out for a swim. Of course Sophia and Hermione were checking him out as he dove into the pool. Sophia leaned over and whispered "How the hell did you spend the last five years around him and not rip off his clothes?"

Hermione clucked her tongue, "He's my best friend," Hermione blushed slightly, "and we have been more like brother and sister." She never said what she was really thinking _'__plus he's never looked this good.'_

Sophia giggled "Right, Whatever you say." Hermione turned back to watch Harry and her cousin added "I'd jump him, if I knew Tonks wouldn't kill me."

"Sophia Marie Granger, I can not believe you just said that." Hermione protested.

The blonde laughed "I said it but I know you were thinking it." Hermione crossed her arms and huffed. After a minute of silence Hermione busted out laughing. "What's so funny Hermione?"

After Hermione stopped laughing she wiped the tears and turned to her cousin. "Sad thing is I think Tonks would only kill you if you didn't invite her too."

Sophia's jaw dropped, "You're joking me, right?" Hermione just shook her head no. :Damn I might need to spend some time getting to know Tonks."

This time Hermione's jaw fell open, "What?"

Shrugging she casually replied "Done it before, wasn't that bad really."

"You… you're seventeen and you slept with another woman?"

"Yep"

"Not me," Hermione said "Guys only, and that's after I get married." She shot her cousin a funny glance and looked back watching Harry exit the pool.

Harry, Hermione and Sophia ate breakfast poolside under the gazebo. Hermione was dying to spend a day or five in Harry's library. Sophia was dying to spend a day or five in Harry's room.

"So Harry, "Hermione said "I have seen how well you're doing with Katsuro, how are things coming with Kingsley?"

Harry sat back in his chair, chewing his mouthful in thought, "Well, Last night he did a raw power test. He hasn't told me any of my results from the tests, but he says I'm progressing at an over exceptional rate. Whatever that means" He shrugged at that last part.

"Are you feeling swamped at all? I mean you have the whole inheritance bomb that dropped on you. Then there is the training and everything else" Hermione asked.

"Well, for now Gringotts is handling my finances and stuff. Training isn't that bad. Godric's portrait and Kingsley have been helpful. Of course Tonks too, she was helping me until she went back to work. It's been different, better somehow." He sipped his juice. "I have some reading I want to finish before lunch today. After lunch we can take a drive into town and go to the mall or something, if you want to. I don't know how much time we can spend together this week otherwise. Katsuro will be leaving next week, but I may have a potions tutor coming in."

Sophia perked up "The mall? I love shopping," a grin like a Cheshire cat spread across her face, "Plus, Daddy gave me a new credit card."

Hermione looked at her cousin, "Uncle David spoils you I swear. My father would never willingly give me a credit card. Even though, I would only use it if I really needed it."

"Neither one of you is going to spend a Knut, err pence I mean. Shopping trip is on me," Harry declared.

"Harry, you will not be buying us a thing." Hermione said pointing between herself and Sophia. "And furthermore if I want something I do have money you know."

"So"

She scowled at him "What do you mean, So?"

"So means I don't care how much you protest we are going shopping and I am paying. Just let me do this Hermione, I want to do it and if you don't let me it will hurt my feelings."

"Urg, Fine! But only this one time." Hermione stood and left the table in a huff.

Harry looked to Sophia and the both started cracking up "I know my cousin; she can get a bit touchy."

"Ya think?" is all he said.

-------------

Before lunch was over, Hedwig soared through the window dropping a letter in front of Harry. He opened the letter and smiled as he read it. "Hermione, Remus is back and he said he wants to talk to me about my job offer." Remus had asked Harry to send a note back to Grimmauld place the set up a time for them to meet. Harry scribbled his reply and sent it back to Remus with Hedwig. "Nitsy," He called. The little elf appeared almost instantly. Harry smiled at Nitsy and asked her to prepare another guest suite, as they may have more company.

When the trio got to the mall, girls began to systematically confuse the hell out of Harry by dragging him back and forth into every store possible. After an hour of trying this skirt on or changing that shirt color, Harry decided to let the girls shop while he went to get a haircut.

Harry looked through the books on hairstyles that were sitting on the table, while he was waiting for a chair to open up. While he waited he decided to do something radical to his appearance, starting with his hair. A half hour later he paid the lady at the counter and set out to the walk in optometrist. While on the way he called Hermione mobile letting her know to meet him in the food court at five o'clock. Another forty-five minutes and Harry was fitted with a pair of trial contacts and heading to a man's clothing shop.

"Hermione, give him a few minutes before you call him. He's only three minutes late." Sophia said while munching on a soft pretzel.

"I know, but Harry's life is usually in danger."

Sophia chuckled "Yeah, I can see those Death Eaters coming to the mall."

Hermione realized she was right and was about to tell her cousin she was right when she saw Harry walking towards them. "Oh my god!" was all she said staring in disbelief.

"What ?" Sophia turned and saw Harry walking towards them. "Damn!" she muttered. Harry was wearing a tight black tank top, black cargo pants, and new black boots. And that wasn't the shocker. His black hair was spiked and highlighted with blue streaks and his glasses were gone.

Harry smiled at the shocked look from Hermione and cringed at the lusty look from her cousin. "Ready to head home?" he simply asked.

Hermione's jaw was working but all she could manage to croak out was "Harry?" and that was about six octaves higher than normal.

"What's the matter Hermione?" he asked with a goofy grin.

"What… how… where?" she sputtered.

"You forgot who and why, Hermione. It's simple thought I really needed some new boots."

Sophia started laughing at Hermione and snaked her arm through Harry's "Let's go Hermione, I wanna see what Tonks thinks." Hermione just nodded not really sure if she should grab Harry's other arm or smack the back of his head. Harry escorted both girls out, drawing some looks from others.

After a long drive back to Harry's house, Hermione had regained speech and kept shooting glances up to Harry. Sophia hopped in the front seat before Hermione could. Tonks called Harry when they were almost back, wondering when they would return so Nitsy could have dinner ready. Little did she know about Harry's little make over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter ****6: Death and Dates**

_**Disclaimer: This Story is not owned by, part of or associated with J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic or Bloomsbury. Ancient Ways and all contents ©2007 Willyjoeshow, all rights reserved (except where otherwise stated). All copyrights and trademarks recognized and no infringement is intended. Please contact Willyjoeshow if your copyright is not acknowledged and we will correct any oversight. This publication is provided "as is", for your information only, without warranty of any kind, either expressed or implied, including, but not limited to, implied warranties of merchantability, fitness for a particular purpose and non-infringement. This publication may contain technical inaccuracies or typographical errors. Willyjoeshow assumes no responsibility for and disclaims all liability for any such inaccuracies, errors or omissions in this publication and in other documents referred to within or linked to this publication**_.

* * *

_A/N- I hate for this to sound rude, but please stop telling me to hurry up. I have posted six chapters in three weeks. I am writing as fast as I can with the time I have. I will not rush any more as it will result in worse writing. thanks for reading and please remember to review._

**T**onks stared at Harry through out dinner. Her gaze was that of pride and lust and Harry knew he was in for a rather 'sleepless' night. Katsuro on the other hand, had a nice little array of taunts and insults, although they were in good fun. Harry shuddered at the looks he was getting from Sophia. Hermione beamed proudly at Harry for finding and making his own way, in a manner that made him happy.

As Dinner was finishing up Katsuro grew serious. "Harry, I have spoken to an old friend and he has agreed to tutor you in potions if you wish. He is not cheap, but I think you will learn much from him and learn quickly."

"Thank you for taking the time to find me a tutor Katsuro. I will have to meet him first, but I do trust your judgment. I know you will be leaving soon, so if you would make the arrangements I will be happy to meet him and discuss things."

The old Japanese man smiled. "Good, because we will meet him in the morning." Katsuro noted the nod from his young pupil and continued. "Speaking of potions, have you noticed any effect from the new potion I gave you?"

"It seems to be working like the last, but my head aches slightly."

"That is to be expected. It should go away in a day or so. Well, I am off to bed. Just do you exercise in the morning and we will leave after breakfast." With that Katsuro bid everyone goodnight and left the table.

"Harry, have you heard from Ron recently?" Hermione asked.

"He sent me a letter about a week ago. It was a basic Ron letter. You know "Hi", "I'm fine", "Cannons rule!" I think he is totally wrapped up in working for the Twins. He did say that Ginny has been spending her free time either at the shop or with Dean."

Hermione sat there biting her bottom lip thinking. "I've had about the same type of letters too. I think he's spending his free time with Luna. Ginny slipped in a letter she wrote me."

Harry and Sophia chuckled when Tonks said, "Jealous much Hermione?" The bushy haired witch just crossed her arms with a groan.

* * *

Harry woke up to Tonks purring as she nibbled his neck. "Morning beautiful" He said. Then he heard chuckling coming from near his feet. He looked at the end of the bed to find Hermione and Sophia sitting cross legged at the foot of the bed holding wrapped gifts. As he looked back to Tonks she said. 

"Happy birthday, Mr. Potter."

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Merlin's balls, I totally forgot today was my birthday. Thanks ladies."

"Open mine first." Hermione said as she handed him her perfectly wrapped present. _'Books no doubt, he thought'_. Harry opened it only to find out he was right. "I thought you would like these."

Harry smiled, "Thank you sis."

"Mine next," Sophia said, handing him a square box.

He opened it to find several CD's and DVD's. "Thank you Sophia, we will watch these soon." She smiled and winked at him. He inspected them closer only to gulp at one of the movies. All three females broke laughing when he saw that one of them was, rather, racy. Tonks actually fell off the bed and her heir was cycling through a myriad of colors.

After they settled down, Tonks told him if he was a good boy she would let him open her other present later that night. Harry shook his head, taking the package Tonks handed him. "Trying to tell me something Tonks?" she had given him a daily planner. Upon further inspection he noticed it was a dictiplan, voice operated planner. He kissed her "Thanks."

"I know you have a lot on your plate right now and I figured you needed to start using it. After all, you only going to start getting busier." She shrugged at her last comment.

Harry thanked them again and got up to do his workout. He _did_ have an appointment that morning after all.

* * *

After an hour with Katsuro's friend, Mr. Pfitzer, they had agreed Harry would start Potion lessons September second. Harry and Katsuro grabbed hold of the Portkey Tonks had made them for the return to Potter Manor. The problem was, the Portkey took them to 'The Leaky Cauldron.'

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!" the crowed screamed. Harry spun around and went into 'fight mode', effectively scaring the hell out of several people in the room. He smiled and put his wand away and sword. "Sorry."

"Nice reflexes Potter" Moody grumbled.

Harry spent the after noon chatting with the guests that were there. The Weasleys, save Percy were there. A couple of the Professors, including his 'favorite' Headmaster had graced him. Although to his relief, Dumbledore was sociable and non-demanding. Professor Flitwick was there, as was Professor McGonagall. The only one he had any words with was Mrs. Weasley, demanding he needed to be under guard at all times. Harry gently reminded her he was a legal adult and assured her he was well hidden and safe.

After speaking to a rather persuasive Harry, Remus accepted Harry's offer of employment. He did need work and Harry needed a financial manager.

Ron was actually happy that Harry was away from, _"Those damn Dursley's"_, as he put it. Harry had invited Ron to come to the Manor, when he was ready. Ron had agreed to spend the last week with Harry before he had to go back to Hogwarts.

Just as the party was winding down, Harry excused himself to leave the private room and go use the loo. When he walked out of the room that's when he heard a noise out back. He turned to the back door to see four Death Eaters passing through the archway into Diagon Alley. The one that briefly caught his eye was Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry tore through the back door drawing his wand. _"Stupefy!"_ he said in a low voice. The red flash struck Bellatrix square in the back, dropping her instantly. The other three spun around, wands drawn, they started shooting curses. Harry threw up a wandless shield with his left hand and began firing. _"Stupefy!" _Goyle Fell. "Stupefy!" Crabbe dropped like the sack of shit he was.

Draco threw a flame cutter that slid across Harry's shield and sliced his wand in two. Harry dropped the remains and with practiced precision, reached behind his back pulling a six inch throwing knife. Harry's hand followed through from his back as he hurled the blade at Draco Malfoy, who was in the middle of the killing curse "_Avada…"_ 'schlup', the razor sharp blade went through skin and bone, hitting the Slytherin between the eyes. The blond's eyes crossed and he fell back with a thud. Draco Malfoy was dead.

Just as Harry threw another stunner at Bellatrix, wandlessly, he saw a flash to his left. He spun around and was going for another knife when he saw Moody, binding Crabbe and Goyle. "Easy there Potter. Go get Kingsley and Tonks." Harry nodded and rushed back inside.

A moment later they rushed out following Harry. Moody started barking out orders "Kingsley, apparate to the ministry and get Director Bones here. Tell her we need three holding cell portkeys and a body bag. Tonks, get a statement from Potter." Kingsley headed to the apparition point and vanished with a pop. Tonks looked around and saw Harry's wand on the ground in two pieces and one of his knives in Malfoy's head. She led him over to a bench to find out what happened.

The adrenalin running through Harry, was beginning to wear off when Tonks conjured a pen and notepad and started to question him. "What happened?"

"I left the party to use the loo and saw four Death Eaters leaving the bar. I followed them out and saw Bellatrix, so I stunned her. The other three started throwing curses, so I threw up a shield wandlessly and began stunning the others. Somehow Malfoy's cutting curse slid off my shield and hit my wand. By then I had dropped Crabbe and Goyle so I flung a knife. As you can see it hit its mark. I hit Bella with another stunner for good measure and that's when Moody started binding them."

Tonks wrote everything down and looked at him. "Is that all?" Harry nodded. She then punched his chest with every word as she spoke. "You…could…have…been…killed."

Harry rubbed his now sore chest and looked away. Realization of killing Malfoy then hit him. He jumped up, leaned over a trash bin and hurled. He killed someone. He was a murderer. He looked back to Tonks and started shaking, then everything went black and he hit the ground.

* * *

Harry heard voices, "He's waking up. Harry, can you hear me?" Hermione's asked. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was on the ground, head in Tonks' lap as she was running her fingers through his hair. Director, Amelia Bones was speaking with Professor Dumbledore and Moody. Sophia kneeling was next to Hermione. Several Aurors were working crowd control.

"My mouth tastes like vomit." He mumbled.

Tonks waved her wand, cleaning his mouth and freshening his breath. "Better?" she asked, getting a nod in response. "Good thing, because Director Bones wants a word or three with you."

Harry's heart dropped for a second, thinking he was going to Azkaban. He looked up to see Amelia Bones headed over to them with a smile on her face. "Congratulations Mr. Potter. You just took four more Death Eaters off the street."

"Y-you… You're not hauling me to Azkaban?" He stammered out.

She shook her head and smiled. "No I'm not. While Draco Malfoy did die from your knife, He was trying to kill you. I spoke with Alastor Moody and Auror Tonks. The only spells you were throwing were Stunners. We checked the Death Eater's wands and found an array of dark curses as well as the unforgivables. So to reassure you, NO you are not getting arrested. You took another four murderers off the street. Along with the ones from last month that's fifteen in five weeks that you had a hand in."

While Amelia Bones was with Harry and the girls, Moody, Kingsley and Dumbledore were talking. "Boy's good Albus" Moody said.

"Yes, it appears he is better than I had thought. It seems his summer tutoring is paying off already." Dumbledore said.

"Who's training him?" Kingsley asked, hoping to throw them off.

"That is a question I do not have the answer to."

Moody's eye swiveled around as he asked "What do you mean you don't know? Didn't you arrange someone for him?"

The old wizard sighed, "As you know, Harry was rather displeased with me since Sirius died. I have been forced to step back and let Harry's guide himself through these difficult times. However, I do believe he and Miss Tonks have grown quite close, despite the age gap. I am guessing that she may have a hand in his training somehow."

Alastor nodded and said "Told ya not to step in where Potter is concerned. Hell, Minerva told ya that fifteen years ago."

"Yes, yes you all did."

* * *

When they got back to Potter Manor, Harry and Tonks headed up to his room so he could relax and work out his issues. Hermione and Sophia made their way into the library.

"Harry, let's take a nice hot bath together." Tonks suggested.

Harry didn't take much persuading and a few minutes later he was lounging in the hot water with a naked Tonks beside him. "Stupid fucking arrogant prick!" Harry said out of nowhere.

"Who Harry?" She asked.

"Malfoy!" He spat out. "He knew damn well he wouldn't survive a fight with me. Just goes to show you that money doesn't buy brains. The pompous arse didn't last thirty seconds! So much for Junior Death Eater Camp's training."

Tonks straddled Harry and began nipping his neck. "I can't tell you how to feel about taking Malfoy out. I have never been in that situation before, but if it were him or me, I would choose me."

Harry gave her a weak smile. "It's alright, I do feel bad about it, but like you said, 'It was him or me.' I didn't think, I re-acted and did what I've been training to do." Harry started kissing her back, quickly deciding 'Naked Tonks' was _way_ better than talking about 'Dead Draco'.

Tonks sat on the bed towel drying her pink hair. "Harry?"

"Hmm"

"I know this is going to sound strange and I don't want you to take it the wrong way. If you and I weren't a couple would you sleep with Hermione or Sophia?"

Harry sat down beside her and took her hand. "Hermione is like a sister to me. I love her like a sister not a girlfriend. Sophia…Sophia scares the hell out of me." Tonks started laughing, which caused Harry to smile and chuckle a bit. "She's nice enough, but she looks at me like I'm a piece of meat."

"Well, what if we weren't together, would you consider sleeping with her?"

Harry sighed, "I can't answer that. I don't think I could just sleep with someone just for kicks. Why the sudden interest in Sophia anyhow? Feeling jealous?" He smiled and gently nudged her.

"No, not feeling jealous at all." She sighed, "Harry, I just don't want you to be with me, or anyone, for the wrong reasons. I care a lot about you and only want what's best for you."

"You… you're not thinking of leaving me are you?"

She kissed his cheek, "Harry, I just want you to experience other things. No I'm not going to leave you. I do however want you to be sure that we are meant to be together. I want you to do me a favor. I know this is a bit weird but, I want you to take Sophia out on a date or two. Spend some time alone with her." Harry started to protest, so she held up her hand. "Let me finish. Take Hermione or Ginny even. Hell, write Susan Bones or Lavender Brown. I don't care if you take one girl out or a hundred, but I want you to do this for me. I need to know that we are meant for each other. I have dated other guys, I know how I feel and I want you to expierence that too. Please Harry, do this for me."

"I dated Cho, doesn't that count?"

She shook her head, "Harry you snogged Cho while she was crying and you had a date that lasted for what, thirty minutes or so? No Hun, Cho doesn't count. I'm giving you unrestricted access to do what you want to do. I just want to be certain and I want you to as well."

Harry sighed, "I don't like this at all. I feel like you are trying to push me off on someone else. I know you're not, but that's how it feels. Alright, I'll ask Sophia if she wants to go out for dinner."

"No Harry that's not alight, I want you to try. I want you to feel like it's a date; act like it's a date. Don't just take her out to dinner to make me happy. Go out on a date, see where things lead. If she scares the hell out of you, as you say, try someone else. I'm not leaving, however I will move back into my room for now, just in case. If by chance you end up having sex with someone, so be it."

"How can you do this? I would never be able to tell you to go sleep with someone just to see if you really like me or not." He asked.

"I'm doing this for us Harry. I know you have a lot going on right now, but I want you to live a little too. Sow you royal oats. I will be waiting for you and if things work out with someone else then I'll go quietly. I can't let myself fall in love with you not knowing that I'm what you want and need. Please try and understand that."

Harry was staring at the floor at this point. He understood what she wanted, hell, he even agreed with her to a point. "Ok, I'll do it. I just need to know one thing. I don't think I'm strong enough to see you with another guy, is that selfish of me or just jealousy?"

"Neither Harry, I'm not saying it will be easy for me, but I know that it needs to be done so we can move on with our lives. Be it together or with someone else." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. I'll be waiting however long it takes. Just try is all I ask. Why don't you finish getting dressed and I'll take Hermione in the library so you can ask Sophia out properly. I'll let her know what's up and you can explain it to Sophia."

Harry nodded and felt her weight leave the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter ****7: Stupidity**

_Disclaimer:_ This Story is not owned by, part of or associated with J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic or Bloomsbury. _Ancient Ways_ and all contents ©2007 Willyjoeshow, all rights reserved (except where otherwise stated). All copyrights and trademarks recognized and no infringement is intended. Please contact Willyjoeshow if your copyright is not acknowledged and we will correct any oversight. This publication is provided "as is", for your information only, without warranty of any kind, either expressed or implied, including, but not limited to, implied warranties of merchantability, fitness for a particular purpose and non-infringement. This publication may contain technical inaccuracies or typographical errors. Willyjoeshow assumes no responsibility for and disclaims all liability for any such inaccuracies, errors or omissions in this publication and in other documents referred to within or linked to this publication.

_**A/N- This is going to be a shorter than normal chapter. I would like to also inform you that things will come together soon. I realize the story line bounces, but it will all be straight and working soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing. OH! And if you like to leave nasty reviews I may write you into the story somehow and publicly turn you into a sacrificial victim. **__**Just kidding, (but not really).**_

Harry took a deep breath and headed down to find Sophia. Tonks' idea was totally farcical, but if it made her happy, who was he to complain. He saw her sitting out in the garden, looking puzzled. Screwing up his Gryffindor courage he casually strolled out and sat next to her. "Hello Sophia."

"Hello Harry, can you answer a question for me please?" She asked softly.

"I can try, although you my not get the answer you want."

"Tonks came down a bit ago and told me to come out here and wait. She had a grin like a Cheshire cat and I could tell she was up to something. She didn't tell me what I was waiting for though, any ideas?"

Harry took a deep breath, "I do know. Do you…I mean would you like to go out to dinner with me this evening and we can talk about it more?"

She smiled "Oh, asking me out on a date huh?" Harry about choked at her comment, which caused her to start giggling. "I'm kidding Harry; I know you're with Tonks."

"No, actually I am asking you out on a date." _'I can not believe Tonks talked me into this'_ he thought.

Sophia stared at him. She didn't realize her mouth was gaping. Finally she composed herself caught between disbelief, excitement and confusion. "Um…Oh, well ok then I guess it's a date. What should I wear?"

"Well, where would you like to go?"

She thought for a minute _'He's rich, why not someplace nice. No, I'm not like that. I want better than fast food though.' _"How about going to an Italian or Chinese place?"

"Sure, I think there is a nice place about a half hours drive from here, would that be ok?" she nodded "Ok well then If we want to make it go throw something nice on and I will meet you in the entry hall in twenty minutes. I'll make reservations for seven thirty." He watched her casually get up and walk away a little faster than normal. He could tell she would have run if he wasn't there.

.-.-.-.

Harry was tying his Doc's when there was a soft knock on his door, "Enter" He looked up to see Hermione and Tonks walk in smiling like they had just won the war. He shook his head, "I can't fucking believe this. I'm going on a date with my best friend's cousin because my girlfriend suggested it. Someone please tell me I'm having a nightmare and Voldemort will be here soon to kill me."

Tonks chuckled "Hot date huh lover boy? Man you work fast."

Before he could say anything to her Hermione joined in "Best friend? I thought I was your little sister. Well at least you are taking out a Granger." Harry stared at her gob smacked. They both broke out laughing. "Oh Tonks that look is priceless."

He shook his head "I'm glad you both find this amusing. I'm bloody well not."

Tonks sat on his left and Hermione on his right, both wrapping an arm around him. "It's ok Harry; I was just trying to lighten the situation." Tonks said.

He leaned his head on Tonks' shoulder "I know that and all, but I just feel funny about all this."

"Hey!" Sophia's voice came from the doorway, "Are you two trying to spoil my date?" Harry looked up at her stony expression. He started to speak, but was cut off again as all three of the girls launched into laughter.

He threw up his hands "Fuck it! You ready Sophia?"

"Yes Harry." she managed to say after her laughter and fallen to a smirk and chuckle.

Harry knew this had to be the stupidest idea anyone could ever have. Even for Tonks this was a veritable catastrophe in waiting. A true train wreck coming. "Sophia, I hope you don't mind, but I think Tonks has lost her marbles. I just want to make sure you realize we are only going as friends."

Sophia smiled brightly at Harry "I figured as much. No big deal Harry, Just do me a favor and have a good time."

"I will, and you need to as well."

After a rather pleasant conversation on the way, Harry learned that Sophia was every bit as intelligent as Hermione, yet she was more like Ron when it came to having fun. She had a profound love of chemistry and Harry thought she would excel at potions.

Dinner went rather smoothly and on the drive back they decided to stop for ice cream. All in all it was a rather relaxing evening for Harry.

Harry walked to his bedroom quietly, deciding to change and then go talk to Tonks in her room. Upon opening his bedroom door he noticed Tonks sitting in a chair. "Wotcher Har?"

When he saw her there his anger flared slightly, "I don't know weather I'm more hurt or pissed at you right now."

Her face fell, "Why?"

"Why? Why? Let me tell you why. I feel like you want to break up with me and you're too much of a chicken shit to do it properly. I told Sophia straight out that tonight was nothing more than a casual friendly dinner and not to read into it." She was staring at the floor like a five year old getting scolded. "Damn it! If you want to leave me you know where the door is. But do it properly. If not then I think we need to get your fucking head examined to find out why the fuck you would do something so utterly brainless."

She looked up at him with tears "Harry I'm so sorry, I didn't really think this through. I don't want to break it off with you. I… I just thought that I might be holding you back. Please forgive me?"

He ran his hands through his hair a couple times to calm himself. "Well it was horrible timing. My first thought was you couldn't stand the sight of me because of what I did to Malfoy. God this has been one fucked up birthday."

Tonks quickly made her way over to Harry, enveloping him in a hug. "It had nothing to do with Draco, just so you know. I really thought I was trying to do the right thing. I do admit it was stupid."

Harry shook his head "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Just so you know I had a good time tonight, but it would have been better if it were you." As they stood there hugging they began to sway, eventually dancing to the music in their own little world.

Tonks looked up at him when the finally broke apart. "Was that our first row?"

Harry snorted "No that was me yelling at you like a big prat. Had you yelled back then it might have been."

"Oh" she said in a quiet voice.

He arched an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look for a moment then asked "were you wanting to have a row?"

She smirked "No, I just wanted to try make up sex."

"Oh," he smirked back "Well then I guess we had a row." She brightened and began kissing him hungrily and quickly stripping him of his clothes and all previous anger.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Another Busy Day**

_Disclaimer: This Story is not owned by, part of or associated with J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic or Bloomsbury. __Ancient Ways and all contents ©2007 Willyjoeshow, all rights reserved (except where otherwise stated). All copyrights and trademarks recognized and no infringement is intended. Please contact **Willyjoeshow **if your copyright is not acknowledged and we will correct any oversight. This publication is provided "as is", for your information only, without warranty of any kind, either expressed or implied, including, but not limited to, implied warranties of merchantability, fitness for a particular purpose and non-infringement. This publication may contain technical inaccuracies or typographical errors. Willyjoeshow assumes no responsibility for and disclaims all liability for any such inaccuracies, errors or omissions in this publication and in other documents referred to within or linked to this publication._

* * *

_**A/N- I just wanted to personally thank each and every reader. Keep the reviews coming and feel free to let me know if you want to be written into the story as a character for a small part. You will meet a new death eater in this chapter.**_

* * *

Harry was enjoying his morning run, thinking about everything that had happened on his birthday yesterday, partying, puking, death and a date. He was also reliving his dream, which involved a very naked Tonks, strawberry jam and some chocolate syrup. The dream part had brought a wider grin to his face, when he realized it wasn't a dream. Nope, Tonks would probably be spending half the morning in the tub scrubbing off jam and chocolate.

As he ran, he was jolted from his thoughts by the metallic sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard. He dropped and rolled as a blade come flying towards him. "HEY! That was a cheap shot Katsuro."

His trainer smiled and tossed Harry's Katana on the ground next to him. "Good avoidance."

Harry pulled his sword and the two locked into a fierce duel. Between sparks flying, metal clanging, and the absolute determination of both sword fighters, neither noticed the beetle animagus hidden in the bushes.

Harry left an opening and Katsuro took it, slicing Harry's shoulder. Harry felt the blade nick him, but it wasn't really painful considering how sharp the Katana was kept. He quick sanded as he felt his warm blood trickle down his chest and ended up getting cut two more times. One cut when to his leg and the other to his chest. Focusing better he decided to try something risky and he threw himself into a back-flip. When he landed he hadn't made it all the way around. Although his feet did touch, so he crouched at the forty-five degree angle he was at. Harry then sprung at his trainer catching Katsuro in the side. Luckily the blades were charmed so they could only inflict flesh wounds; otherwise he would have gutted the old man.

"Enough," Katsuro said with a wince. "That was a nice move Harry. It would have surely finished me off in a real fight. Let's go get healed up and then we need to have a talk."

He looked at Katsuro, wondering what the talk was in regards to. Knowing that he wouldn't get any information, until Katsuro was ready he decided to go along with the plan, he bowed "Yes Katsuro. Thank you for a great duel as well."

Katsuro bowed back and motioned towards the manor. Harry turned and jogged off, feeling the cuts that were inflicted on him. He never saw the sad look on Katsuro's face.

After Nitsy cleaned and closed his wounds, Harry quickly slipped into his shower, dressed and headed down to find Katsuro. Dobby met Harry half-way down the stairs. "Dobby has been instructed to tell Harry Potter to wait for Katsuro Ito in the gazebo. Dobby has breakfast for both of you."

Harry smiled; no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get Dobby to speak normal. "Thank you Dobby." With that Dobby snapped his fingers and vanished with a small 'pop', so he made his way out to the gazebo.

Katsuro met Harry about five minutes after Harry seated himself and drank some tomato juice. "So what did you want to talk to me about Katsuro?" he asked.

"First eat, then talk."

Harry smiled and started filling his plate with bacon rashers, fried eggs and fruit. After a quiet meal Nitsy cleared the table with a snap of her fingers then she too vanished. Katsuro stood and began pacing with his hands clasp behind his back. "Harry, I am afraid my time here has come to an end. I was going to leave a couple days ago, but I wanted to give you something." He pulled out a crystal phial and handed it to Harry. "This is a special potion. You have to take it within twelve hours of the memory potion you have been taking."

Harry examined the contents. Inside was a silvery blue substance that wasn't gas or liquid, but looked to be a mixture of the two. "What is it?"

"It is an ancient mix that when drunk, will give you the memories of the donor. It's like drinking a pensive. You will retain all the memories I have added to it. The reason I am giving you this is so you will know most of what I do. Sadly, I need to leave today and will not see you again. Please continue practice and exercise so you can beat your Dark Lord. I am afraid I have some more bad news." Harry remained silent, but nodded for Katsuro to continue. "I am afraid that Mr. Pfitzer will not be able to tutor you. I went back to his home to pick up this potion while you were out. Sadly he was killed in an accident. I do not know all the details, but his daughter did manage to give me that." Katsuro pointed to Harry's hand. "I would recommend getting Miss Nimmy to help you find a tutor or do some self study."

"Thank you for everything Katsuro. I am sorry about your friend Mr. Pfitzer. How long will this last before going bad and are there any side effects?"

"It will last forty-eight hours and you may get a slight headache. I would suggest that you take it soon though."

Harry shrugged, opened the phial and downed it on one gulp. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his head. Images flashed through his mind at an alarming rate. After about a minute the pain subsided to a light ache. He looked up and Katsuro was handing him a red goopy liquid. "What's this?"

"Pain reliever." Kat replied.

Harry noticed it smelled like cherry and vapor rub. He took a deep breath and swallowed it in another gulp. "Hey! It tastes like cherry? Most potions taste like crap, what is it?"

Katsuro laughed, "It's not a potion, its liquid acetaminophen." Harry raised an eyebrow so Katsuro clarified. "It's muggle headache reliever or Tylenol." He sighed "Well, this is where we part. Take care of yourself and maybe we will see each other in about a hundred and fifty years when you move on." Katsuro bowed and headed to the manor leaving Harry in thought.

After about fifteen minutes Dobby popped next to Harry. "Harry Potter's, Lupin is here."

"Thanks Dobby, will you show him back here please" Dobby vanished at the request.

A couple minutes later Harry greeted Remus as he made his way up to the gazebo. "Morning Remus, I'm glad you made it ok."

Remus gave Harry a fatherly hug "Hi Harry, I want to thank you again for this." He looked around at the garden and started chuckling. "I remember you dad and Sirius getting banned from the garden here by Nitsy. They were racing on their brooms and collided in the air both fell about ten feet and took out half or you Grandmothers flowers. Nitsy chased them out with a pitch fork, poking them in the backside all the way to the house."

Harry laughed slightly "I guess the potters have a way of attracting crazy house elves huh?"

Remus nodded, "If you think Nitsy and Dobby are bad, you should have met Chico. He was a Mexican house elf. He liked to prank Peter by giving him Mexican jumping beans whenever he had soup. He died about a year before you were born. Anyhow on to business, where would you like me to start?"

Harry thought for a minute before replying, "I think we need to go to Gringotts and have you instated as my financial manager. Do you have a vault?" Remus shook his head 'no'. Harry continued "Alright we have to get you a vault and key too. I'll have them transfer your salary. Would you like to be paid every month in advance or should I just pay you a year in advance?"

"Harry, I will leave that up to you, but I would recommend monthly at the most. You never know what might happen." Remus was waiting for a protest from Harry but it never came.

"Alright I will have your salary transferred monthly and we can get the goblins to give you a credit card for any expenses that might pop up. I may need you to do some shopping for me on occasion, if you don't mind. I have to go to Ollivanders and pick up a new wand today anyhow." Harry got quiet when he thought about needing a new wand. He missed his Holly and Phoenix feather wand; it was like a part of him. Plus there was the fact that he killed Draco the day before.

Remus noticed Harry's mood change. "It's alright Harry, things happen. Good and bad. Speaking of good things…" He pointed behind Harry to indicate the girls all walking up the path.

Harry turned and smiled as he saw Tonks with blue spiky hair to match his. "Morning ladies, do any of you have plans?"

"I have to go to work soon." Tonks said, giving him a kiss then turning to Remus. "Morning Remus." She greeted.

"Morning Tonks, Hermione and Sophia wasn't it?" he returned.

"Right in one, and good morning to you too Mr. Lupin" Sophia said.

Hermione smiled "Good morning Professor."

Remus smiled and shook his head. "Hermione, I keep telling you, I haven't been your teacher since your third year. Call me Remus or Moony please."

"Ok pro… err I mean Remus. It may take me some time to get used to it. I know you have told me in the past." She turned to Harry. "I was just going to hang out in the library today. I'm not really into doing much besides relaxing if it's ok."

"Same here, unless you're up for some Italian food," Sophia said with a wink. The girls busted out laughing when Harry put his face into his hands.

"What am I missing?" Remus asked.

Sophia answered. "Oh not much, Harry took me out on a date last night." Remus looked between Tonks and Harry with a shocked expression. Sophia added, "When we got back, Harry and Tonks went into his room and there was some yelling."

Tonks paled, "I hate to say this Remus, but you don't want to be on the receiving end of a pissed off Harry Potter. I forgot I was older and an Auror as well."

Remus shook his head "Wait a tick, Harry goes out on a date then he gets mad and yells at you?" All four nodded and Tonks proceeded to fill him in. When she finished Remus said, "Oh, well I guess that was a pretty silly idea."

"Right stupid, if I do say so myself, "Tonks adjusted.

Harry changed the subject. "Right, well then we need to be off Remus." He kissed Tonks good bye, laid a hand on Remus' shoulder and apparated them both away.

They appeared in the Apparation point in Diagon Alley. Problem was, they showed up just as several Death Eaters started to terrorize everyone. Without thinking Harry drew his katana and rushed off to fight them off. He started throwing stunners and binding spells wandlessly. The ones he stunned were being _ennervated_ by the others. He quickly changed his plan and started throwing more lethal curses. 

When one Death Eater, whom he heard was called Fibinaci, threw a killing curse at an old woman Harry went off. He threw a _Reducto_ at one Death Eater, blowing off half his wand arm and taking a chunk out of the guy's side. He rushed towards Fibinaci only to have another Death Eater shoot a Killing cures at him. Harry dropped and rolled narrowly avoiding the green light. Harry continued through his roll and bounced up swinging his razor sharp sword. A sickening slurp sound was heard as the top half of the man slid off the bottom half. Harry kept going until he reached Fibinaci who had now killed the old woman's husband.

"_Expulso_!" Harry shouted. Fibinaci was hit in the left arm which exploded. Harry sliced his right hand off. In a spin moving past the Death Eater, Harry sliced the man's stomach open, spilling his insides onto the street. Harry kept moving and threw another _Reducto _at the last Death Eater standing. Remus had gotten word out to the Order and taken out two Death Eaters himself.

Harry was breathing heavy. In less than two minutes six Death eaters were either Dead or bound and stunned. One or two had portkeyed away. Harry looked around noticing what happened. He had killed three and mortally injured one other, who died before medical help arrived.

Remus ran up to Harry, "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded, barely breaking a sweat he replied, "Better than Fibinaci over there." Doing a quick scan he suddenly realized what happened and went green. "Oh Merlin, What have I done?"

Remus helped Harry to his knees. "You did what needed to be done Harry."

Harry started yelling, "What needed to be done? Remus I just killed four people. Add that to Draco and I'm up to five in two days. I'm nothing more than a fucking murderer!"

"Calm down Harry. It was all self-defense. You were throwing non-lethal spells until they started throwing unforgivables. Yes you killed four Death Eater scum, but how many people did you save? How many men, women and children did you save over time? They killed here today and for that, they got theirs."

Harry broke down and sobbed, "Remus, am I turning into Voldemort? Am I going evil because I can kill?"

"No, you are not turning dark or evil Harry. The difference is, you feel remorse, those bastards feel delight. Come on Harry let's get you to the bench, the Aurors and Order will be here soon." Remus looked around and saw people still cowering in buildings and behind random items along the street. As soon as Harry stood to go to the bench, people started to emerge from their safe spots.

Harry noticed everyone looking at him so he took a deep breath and said, "I am sorry everyone had to see that. I feel horrible about what has happened here today. However, I promise to do what ever I can to end this war. Voldemort's…" he ignored the flinching. "… Reign will come to an end. If I have to give my life to destroy that half breed terrorist, then I will do it so you can all live in peace. I don't know how and I don't know when, but it will be. Again I'm sorry for what has happened here today."

He was about to sit back down when the crowd exploded in applause led by Madam Bones herself. There were murmurs of praise and encouragement for Harry. Several people shook Harry's hand and thanked him for helping keep them safe. Madam Bones and a couple Aurors made their way over to Harry and Remus. "Mr. Potter, I want you to come with us to The Ministry." Harry nodded and handed her his sword. "What do I want with that, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up, "You're not going to confiscate it?"

She softened up, "Harry, why would I take my best hit wizard's main weapon from him?"

"What" he said dumbly.

"I have some paperwork for you to sign in my office. When things happened last night I knew that You-know-who would be after you."

"Voldemort," Harry corrected. "His name is Voldemort. Well actually it's Tom Riddle."

Madam Bones flinched and took a deep breath. "I know it's just a name, but after it being Taboo for so long it's hard to hear. I will try to correct that in the future. Now, let's get you out of here." She pulled out a length of rope and she, Remus, Harry and three Aurors portkeyed away.

Mad-Eye Moody and Dumbledore showed up just as they vanished. Dumbledore didn't see them but Moody did and said, "Albus, they just took Potter and Lupin to The Ministry. What should we do?"

"I think, you should see if they need assistance here. I will head to The Ministry and see how much trouble Harry is in. Let us hope we can fix this. The last thing we need is for Harry to be arrested and sent to Azkaban." Neither knew that Harry was seen as the 'Hero' again and not as a criminal. With that, the men parted ways to do what they thought needed to be done.

Harry, of course, landed arse first when they arrived in Madam Bones' anti-chamber. "Frickin' portkeys." He grumbled, earning him more than one snicker from the adults.

Harry and Remus followed Amelia into her office and the Auror guards stood watch near the entryways. "Please sit." She said, motioning to a pair of wingback chairs. She sat behind her desk and shuffled some papers around. "I would like for you to tell me what happened today. Mr. Lupin we can start with you then I want to speak to Mr. Potter alone."

Remus nodded and began retelling what happened and what his role in the situation was. "Thank you, please have a seat in the anti-chamber." Remus stood and gave Harry and encouraging squeeze on the shoulder and left the office. "Now Mr. Potter, look over these." She slid some papers over to him.

"Please call me Harry."

She smiled and said, "Only if you call me Amelia."

"Yes ma'am…Err Amelia I mean." He smiled back and began reading over the papers. "Um, madam I mean Amelia, this is dated June first."

"I made it retroactive so there were no repercussions in case someone tried anything against you. To be blunt, your arse was covered yesterday afternoon and at the department of Mysteries a few weeks ago too. Just a verbal run down of what this contract entails. You will be paid for every DE you take off the street. However since there was a group of you at the DoM, I will be paying you in goods instead of galleons. Now, just because I am giving you a license to kill, does not mean you shouldn't try to stun or incapacitate first. You so far have shown that you only use the level of force needed at the time. And for that I am proud of you. Now the last item of business is what all Aurors and Hit Wizards dread, paperwork." She handed him a composition book and a book of forms. "The forms are self refilling and the composition book, will last six months. At that time you need to get a new one and store this. Both have a lose-me-not charm on them so they will always be in your battle robe."

"Um Battle robe?" Harry asked.

"Yes, which is where paying with goods comes in. Please follow me." She stood and led him down the hallway and into a small room with a counter and window on the back wall. Amelia rung the bell and waited for someone to respond.

Harry smiled at who showed up, "Hello Auntie Amelia, how are you?" Susan Bones asked

"Morning Suzie, busy morning how about you?" Amelia said.

"I'm doing great thanks. How are you Harry?"

"Hey Susan, I didn't know you were working for the ministry." Harry responded.

"Oh Auntie got me a summer job running the supply room. What brings you here?"

Amelia Bones took over, "Suzie, Harry here needs a few things and I trust you to keep this knowledge quiet. Harry is our newest Hit Wizard and he will need an H1 kit and a voucher to Madam Malkin's. The ministry will be picking up all costs for this one."

Susan congratulated Harry and went in the back for a moment. She returned with an aluminum case and set it on the counter. She then handed Amelia a couple sheets of parchment from a couple cubbies along the wall next to her. "That's everything I think."

Amelia smiled and signed the parchments. "Harry, go stand over in that white square so we can take your picture." She pointed to a spot where there was a tape square on the ground. He faced the camera that was set up and Susan took his picture.

After a few more minutes Harry said goodbye to Susan, then he and Amelia left. "What is in this case?" Harry asked.

"That case has a first aid kit, fully refilling, a couple books, and some gizmos only you guys get. Don't worry, the manuals inside will tell you all you need to know about the contents." When they were back in her office she slipped some papers into a folder and handed it to Harry. "You need to raise your right hand and repeat after me." He raised his right hand and she began, "I, Harry James Potter, do hereby swear to uphold all laws set fort by the British Ministry of Magic, and promise to help keep England and her people safe."

Harry repeated her words and she continued. "Harry James Potter, by the power invested in me from the people of the country of England and the British Ministry of Magic, I do hereby Grant you the title of Hit Wizard."

Harry smiled "Thank you Madam Bones I accept the position and do hereby swear to uphold any and all laws that I am obligatory to."

"Now with that, I want a report on my desk by nine am tomorrow. You may owl it if you need to. I am going to put you in a reserve position so you may or may not take jobs. I understand you have school coming up so this will make it easier."

Harry interrupted, "Amelia, I'm not going back to Hogwarts. I have been planning on tutors and self study so I can take the NEWT's a year early. I can not disclose the reasons why exactly, but so you know it has to do with me and Riddle."

Amelia pondered his words and said "May I ask if this has to do with the whole 'Chosen One' title that you now carry?"

Harry nodded but didn't answer.

"Well you aren't required to attend past OWL's anyhow so I don't see a problem." She looked at the clock on the wall "Shoot, I have to be in a meeting in fifteen. Everything you need to know should be in the folder and manuals. If you have questions please floo call me this evening after six at home. The floo address is 'Bones Cottage' or you can call my mobile; the number is on my card in the folder. Sorry to cut this short Harry, but thanks for all your help, I will talk to you soon." She stood and shook his hand and he joined Remus.

"Harry, I was worried, is everything alright?" Remus asked.

Harry smiled, "Everything is fine Remus. I just have to do a few more things today. Come on let's head home for a while so I can sort things out." He said while tapping the briefcase. Remus took a relaxing breath and followed Harry out.

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore had been trying to seek answers with no avail. He first tried the Aurors Department and holding cells, but that proved to be fruitless. He then made his way to Amelia's Office, but got on a busy lift that took almost five minutes to reach the right floor. By the time he reached her office there was nobody there, Harry and Amelia had gone to the supply room. Since Remus was in the anti-chamber and not the outer offices Albus never saw anyone. He was getting worried, and nobody 

had seen the five others that left Diagon Alley with Amelia. He decided to start over from the Aurors department and look once more. As he was about to get on the lift to head up to Amelia's offices, Harry and Remus stepped out, deep in conversation. "Harry, Remus, thank Merlin. Is everything ok? Don't worry Harry we will find a way to get you out of this."

Remus excused himself to use the loo.

Thinking Dumbledore was trying to get him out of being a Hit Wizard, Harry shook his head, "Albus, I don't need your help. I am perfectly capable of handling this."

"Harry we can not afford for you to go to Azkaban. I will…"

Harry cut him off, "Whoa, wait a minute. What are you talking about Azkaban for?"

"Am I to assume that you are not going to be arrested for what happened today?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry snorted, "No, Why would they arrest a Hit Wizard for doing his job?"

Albus was shocked to say the least, "Oh, I guess you have had a productive summer so far. So you are saying that you have made Hit wizard at sixteen?"

Harry pulled out his Identification that he was given moments ago. However it was dated June first, which Dumbledore missed. "Yes headmaster, I am the youngest HW ever."

"I see, well do you have a few minutes so we can sit down and talk?" Albus asked.

Knowing that Dumbledore was truly sorry, Harry shook his head, "Sorry, I have a lot to do today, how about tomorrow evening you come over for dinner and we can talk afterwards. I can meet you in 'The Three Broomsticks' and we'll floo to my home after I give you the address."

Albus looked at him and asked "The Fidelius?"

"That and a lot more sir," Harry answered cryptically.

"Very well, tomorrow then say four thirty at 'The Three Broomsticks' I look forward to it."

Harry shook Dumbledore's hand and went to collect Remus and head home.

Harry appeared in the Foyer. His head was still buzzing from everything that had happened in less than two hours. There he broke down. He was scared of even himself now that he had so much blood on his hands. At sixteen, he had already killed five people, Death Eaters yes, but still humans. "What the hell am I going to do Remus?" he asked as his body shook, filled with emotion.

Remus knelt next to Harry, taking him in his arms. "Shh, it'll be ok cub. It will take time, but you need to understand it was them or everyone else. You saved at least ten people, some women and children."

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she entered the foyer. "Oh Harry, please tell me." She too knelt and took his hand comfortingly.

Harry took a couple deep calming breaths, "Something happened in Diagon today. When we got there six DE's were killing and torturing people. I…I killed four of them."

Tonks, apparated in at that moment and took Harry into her arms, almost knocking Remus over. "Harry I am so sorry for what happened. I just found out." She silent cried into his shoulder.

"I… it will be alright love. I know they deserved it." Harry kissed her temple. "Come on let's get up and go calm ourselves with a drink." Everyone agreed and made their way into the lounge.

Sophia made her way into the room, "Hey guys, why such long faces?"

Remus set down his butter beer, "There was an attack today. Five people died as a result. Four were Death Eaters."

She sat down, "You mean those terrorists in the masks and black capes?"

Harry spoke up this time "Robes not capes and yes, four of them were killed after they killed an elderly woman."

But it's a good thing the bad guys died right? I mean they can't harm anyone else." Sophia said.

Remus started to say something but Harry held up his hand, "Wait Remus, let me explain please." Remus nodded and Harry turned to Sophia. "You're right of course; however the Death Eaters were all killed by one person."

Quietly she asked, "Who?"

"Me," He sighed and continued. "I tried stunning them, but they kept helping each other up." He turned to Hermione "Just like The DoM, you remember that." She nodded remembering it clearly.

"So are you a wanted man now? I mean is the Ministry going to be looking for you?" Sophia asked.

Harry snorted, "No, unfortunately I'm now a Hit Wizard."

Hermione and Tonks both gasped. Sophia on the other hand looked confused. "What is a Hit Wizard> Is it like a Hit man?"

"It's like a police officer that works under contract and is allowed to use far harsher curses and hexes than a regular Auror." Harry smiled and looked at Tonks. "Guess this means I take less shit than you do."

She smiled and playfully slapped his chest, "Git."

Everyone got the chuckle that was needed. After another half hour of chatting and some joking Harry stood up. "Tonks, you should get back to work and I still have things to do in Diagon." Ten minutes later 

found Harry and Remus back in Diagon Alley. This time there were a couple Auror patrol to ensure some degree of safety. Harry steeled himself and headed off to do what he had planned earlier.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Dumbledore for Dinner**

**Disclaimer:**** This Story is not owned by, part of or associated with J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic or Bloomsbury. Ancient Ways and all contents **©**2007 Willyjoeshow, all rights reserved (except where otherwise stated). All copyrights and trademarks recognized and no infringement is intended. Please contact ****Willyjoeshow ****if your copyright is not acknowledged and we will correct any oversight. This publication is provided "as is", for your information only, without warranty of any kind, either expressed or implied, including, but not limited to, implied warranties of merchantability, fitness for a particular purpose and non-infringement. This publication may contain technical inaccuracies or typographical errors. Willyjoeshow assumes no responsibility for and disclaims all liability for any such inaccuracies, errors or omissions in this publication and in other documents referred to within or linked to this publication.**

_**A/N- Thank you for your comments and keep them coming. Special thanks to Fibinaci for letting me kill you so violently. Also I want to thank Witch of Light for pointing out that i forgot about History of Magic and Herbology so as of 5/1/08 I am updating that to reflect. Thanks again WoL.  
**_

Harry entered the house later that evening, arms full of packages. He flopped down on the sofa and kicked off his shoes. Remus mirrored his actions. "Whew! I'm knackered." Remus said while blowing out a breath.

Harry tilted his head and looked over at the werewolf, "I'll second that."

Tonks, Sophia and Hermione came into the room. After greeting Harry 'Properly', Tonks nervously asked. "Harry, did you see _The Prophet_ from this afternoon?"

Harry's smile fell, "Do I want to see it?"

"Probably not" Hermione said. "But we think you need to. They ran a special evening edition."

Harry extended his arm and motioned with his fingers. "Let's get this over with."

_Boy-Who-Lived, Savior or Killer?_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter, 16, better known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, has taken at least five lives in the past 24 hours. Then he was seen shopping in Diagon Alley like nothing happened. While all five were confirmed Death Eaters, we must question things. This reporter would like to know, what gives Harry Potter the right to condemn them to death. This reporter has personally witnessed Potter "Training" with an old Chinese man that goes by the name, Katmurtso._

Harry snorted and mumbled, "It's _Katsuro_ and he's Japanese you stupid bitch." Harry continued reading. The rest of the story was about the death of Draco and the other our D.E.'s along with the rest of the information about the battles and some things about his training. When he finished he looked around, "You know the one thing that bothers me most is; how did she know I was training with Katsuro? I mean she would have needed to be on property to get some of this information."

"I think I know how she did it Harry, and if you think about it for a minute it will come to you." Hermione said.

His eyes went wide, "Shit 'Mione you're right. I'll bet she hitched a ride in or followed us or something. Gods how could we be so careless."

Tonks asked, "Would one of you fill the rest of us in on this conversation please?"

Hermione took the floor. "Rita Skeeter is an Illegal animagus. Her form is a beetle so it would be easy for her to follow one of us onto the grounds."

Sophia asked. "I thought you couldn't see the house unless you read that slip of paper?"

"Normally you can't, but being a beetle she would have been able to see the property and grounds. Animals and bugs aren't affected by the wards around the grounds." Remus answered.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "I've got it, Harry, I know you don't want to talk to him, but Dumbledore would be able to help you with and animagus ward. That would keep her and any others out."

Harry nodded, "As a matter of fact he is coming here for dinner tomorrow." Tonks and Hermione both stared at Harry with open mouths.

"Excuse me, I thought I just heard you say he was coming _here_ tomorrow. Is that what you said?" Tonks asked.

Harry chuckled. "Yes hun, I invited him. I figured it's time to work together. I also realized everyone makes mistakes and Albus is no exception. His are just bigger when he makes them."

Hermione made everyone laugh when she checked Harry for a fever.

Tonks looked at Harry and got a huge grin. "What?" Harry asked. "I know that look and you have something planned."

"How would the sexiest Hit Wizard alive, feel about helping this Auror arrest an Illegal Animagus?" Tonks asked with a mischievous grin. Everyone's face lit up.

Harry beamed at his metamorph girlfriend. "I would love to. It's about time that _that_ itch got scratched."

Tonks jumped on his lap and began tickling, Hermione joined as did Sophia. Remus shrugged and added his weight to the pile up and started tickling Harry as well. "Urg! Get off me you nutters." Harry said while laughing.

After a minute Dobby popped in and jumped in "Pile on Harry Potter sir!" he said. This just made everyone laugh harder.

"Stops, you must all be stopping now." Nitsy yelled. "Dinner is ready and you will all be breaking the furnitures." Her pleas lasted about five seconds until someone pulled her in too.

Finally everyone let up on Harry, he looked around the room. He looked at Dobby who was smiling bigger than ever, finally realizing he was more than Harry's servant, but a friend as well. Nitsy looked like she was going to be punished. The girls and Remus were still laughing and giggling. Harry looked back to Nitsy. "What's wrong Nitsy?" he asked the little scared elf.

"Nitsy is sorry Harry Potter sir."

Ne knelt and put his arm around the flinching elf. "Nitsy, friends and family do that sometimes. They play around with each other. You are part of this family and there is no reason why you shouldn't have fun with us." He pointed to Dobby, "Look at Dobby, he finally learned that, and I am happy he did."

"You's not going to punish Nitsy?" she asked.

"No Nitsy, I would never punish you, especially not for having fun with the rest of us." He hugged the elf. "Come on, let's eat Nitsy, it smells wonderful."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Harry was outside doing his morning exercises when Tonks called him. "Har, when you finish I want you to dress out in Battle gear."

"Um, ok. Mind telling me why?"

"We are going to get Skeeter this morning. I just cleared it with Director Bones and it's a go. That _Bug_ has slandered too many people and we're bringing her in."

Harry smiled. "I think I can stop now if you want to go in an a few minutes. I'll just shower and we can get breakfast on the way if you like."

"Sounds good to me, I am taking the day off after this too. I figured we could relax for a while and spend some time in the pool together.

He smiled and kissed her, "I would like that."

"Good because you are sending Remus to drive the girls to the mall later so we can be alone. I want you all to myself for a couple hours Mr. Potter." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him soundly. "Go get yourself ready and meet me back here in fifteen minutes."

"Yes Milady." He rushed off to shower and change.

They apparated to Diagon Alley and had a quick breakfast at The Leaky Cauldron. After eating they headed to The Prophet building. As luck would have it, Rita was outside having a smoke. "Harry dear, how nice to see you again." She greeted in her sickly sweet voice.

Before Harry could say anything, Tonks stunned the animagus. "Rita Skeeter you're under arrest for being an Illegal animagus."

Harry grabbed a pair on manacles and slapped them on her wrists. He then dropped a metal ring that was a portkey into a holding cell in her chest. "That was too easy Tonks." He said when Rita vanished.

Tonks nodded, "We surprised her and did things quickly. She didn't have time to run or fight. C'mon let's head to the ministry and file the paperwork." She held out a pencil that was their portkey to the Auror Department.

OoOoOoOoOoO

When Tonks and Harry got home, they realized the house was empty, save house elves that is. Harry spun Tonks around and kissed her firmly. "Still up for some time in the pool? We have three hours until I meet Bumbles."

Tonks looked at him for a minute, "Who is Bumbles?"

Harry laughed, "Bumbles is my new nickname for Dumbledore. The old fart, is just for when he pisses me off."

"Language Mister Potter. Man I've turned you into a sailor." Tonks chuckled.

"Hey, I resemble that remark. Besides, I may be emancipated and a Hit Wizard, but I'm still sixteen."

Tonks smiled and kissed his nose, "Well, at least your mouth is cleaner than Ron's."

Harry slapped his forehead. "Damn! I have been so busy I forgot to check and see if he's still going to visit before term starts at Hogwarts." Harry shook it off and shrugged "Oh well, I'll floo call him tomorrow."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry put his Hit Wizard Gear back on and pulled up his hood. After kissing Tonks he flooed to 'The Three Broomsticks' After drawing some looks from the other patrons he sat in a corner booth to wait. Madam Rosmerta approached the table, "What can I get ya?" She asked.

Harry pulled his hood down and quickly shushed her with his finger before she could say his name. "Hi Rosie, can I get a butterbeer while I wait for the Headmaster?" He quickly pulled his hood back up before anyone else saw his face.

She winked, "Sure Hun, cold and in the bottle, right?" He nodded and she promptly went to get his drink. She handed him the bottle and sat next to him. "How ya been getting along? I hear you've been saving people again."

Harry smiled at the busty innkeeper, even though she didn't see it. "It's been rough the past few weeks, I'll admit that. How's business?"

"It has been busier than normal. People are starting to feel better because of you."

"Me?" he asked in shock, "Why would they feel better because of me?"

She reached over and laid her hand over his. "Harry, they see you as a sign of hope. Because of you they are starting to realize Death Eaters are just a band of wizards that are nothing more than bullies. You inspire us all to keep on living and face our demons. The fear is receding and our hopes are building."she patted his hand. "Your drink is on the house. Think about what I said." She got up and made her way back to the bar.

Harry was quietly thinking about what she had said. Was he really a sign of hope for others? Harry shook his thoughts when the door admitted Albus Dumbledore. Harry waved the old man over and finished the last of his butterbeer and stood to shake Albus' hand. "Hello Professor, ready to go?"

"I am. What is our mode of travel?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry held out a scrap of parchment, when the older wizard reached for it, Harry grabbed his hand and apparated them to the outer gates of Potter Manor. With a chuckle Harry said, "We'll apparate if you don't mind. Here read this professor" Harry finally handed the parchment over to the other man. After quickly reading the address, Albus smiled seeing the manor and grounds before him.

"Ah yes, I remember now. I have been here a few times to discuss your fathers…Actions… whilst he was still in school." Dumbledore sighed, "Old memories Harry, old memories. Well, lead the way."

Harry nodded and walked beside Dumbledore, lightly chatting the whole way. Before they got there he turned to Harry and asked. "If I may be so bold to ask, who are your tutors?"

Harry's eyes got a far away look, "Katsuro Ito from Japan was my weapons and physical fitness trainer. He has unfortunately moved on to, as you say, 'the next great adventure.'"

"I'm sorry Harry"

Harry sighed and got a sad smile, "It's alright. He was old and it was his time and I understand better then one would think." Dumbledore looked at him quizzically so he continued. "When he left, he gave me a gift. A potion to be precise-"

Albus stopped walking and interrupted, "The 'Memoria Silentia' potion?"

"Possibly, but he called it 'Memória da Morto'."

They started walking again at a more sedated pace. Albus finally spoke again "If my memory serves me correctly they are in fact the same potion. The difference is nothing more than available inert ingredients and language. 'Memoria Silentia' is Latin and 'Memória da Morto' is I believe Brazilian Portuguese. In English they both roughly translate to memory of the dead. Have you taken the potion yet?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah he made me promise to take it soon after he left. So I took it that day and have had flashes of his life and experiences. It's kinda weird knowing what he knew that quickly. He had me 

on another version of the potion as well, while we trained. I know he was a master swordsman as well as teacher, but it didn't occur to me that he had roughly sped up by training from years to weeks that way." Harry smiled grimly. "As for my other tutors, I have one…well three actually. One prefers to be nameless for now, however he can be trusted. We all know him and he will let you know what he has been teaching me soon. Tonks has been helpful with my dueling and some spell work. And Godric's painting has been teaching me history as well as giving me some helpful insights on my newly found magic."

Albus looked at him again "Newly found magic?"

"Newly found for me. When my family Head of House rings were all combined it did something. I'm not completely sure what it did, but I feel different, like it unlocked my true power. I'm not boasting sir, but I can feel myself growing stronger by the day and I just know that I have room for a lot more. Plus I feel like I have reserves as well, like a battery backup or something. Does that make sense to you at all?"

"Well Harry, I know Head of House rings are magical items that give you a boost and let you fulfill magical maturation sooner. The idea is the head of house is supposed to be strong to protect the family. Normally we hit our magical peak between eighteen and twenty." Albus sighed and sat on a bench upon the porch. "I have a theory though. Normally your magical core is like a self generating holding tank. When you draw upon your magic, it pulls from that tank. Some wizards can draw from that tank as well as from the surroundings. They are called mages. Are you with me so far?"

"Yeah, I think so." Harry answered.

"Some mages are more powerful than others. I myself am a water mage. I normally pull my magic from water and in turn I can control water. Also my magical tank is larger and refills faster. Voldemort is a fire mage. When you cast spells do you feel it flowing through your wand, like an electrical current?"

Harry thought for a moment then answered, "No, I don't feel anything as a matter of fact. Should I feel it flowing?"

Albus smiled, "not if you are a mage Harry. Normal Witches and Wizards can feel the magic flowing through their focus or more commonly known as wand. My theory was that you were in fact a mage. However when you were cursed as a baby, your magics were, for lack of a better word, broken. I couldn't be sure until you reached a certain level magical maturity. That is one of the reasons I wanted to see you today. I would like to test you to see if in fact you are a mage and if so what level."

Harry smiled, "I would be happy to be your test subject, however I need something clarified?" Albus nodded and Harry took a breath. "Please don't be mad at the person, but Kingsley has been teaching me some different types of magic. He and Tonks explained about levels of magic. How does that correlate with what you are telling me?"

Albus' eyes were twinkling like mad. "Harry, first off, Kingsley is an excellent instructor of different types of magic. Since I would trust him with my life and yours, I am happier than you think. Second, the difference is Power verses Intent. Our power is measured in amount. Intent is what type or types of 

magic we use. You can have three wizards of equal power using three different types of magic. Here's an analogy, say we have a three batteries that are the same size. Just because they are of equal size, shape and power, doesn't mean they all have to power a toy car. One could power the car, another could power a radio and the third could power a clock. Our power is the battery and the type of magic is what the battery powers."

Harry stared off into the sky for a few seconds before turning back to the aged wizard. "I see, I was confused a bit on that, but your analogy cleared things up for me. How late are you free tonight professor?"

"I have freed my entire evening. I would like to be back to the castle no later than eleven though. But I have a portkey already made for my trip back." He gestured to the door, "Now, how about a tour of your home and maybe a cuppa?"

Harry smiled, "Of course, and thank you for clearing things up, I really do appreciate it." Both wizards headed inside.

Three hours, a dinner and a lot of chatting later, Harry stood up and kissed Tonks. "Professor, are you ready to do that test?"

"I was actually about to suggest it Harry. We need a place where you can lay down and relax, so I would suggest your bed or even a large sofa."

Harry nodded and led the way to his bedroom. Albus had Harry lay flat on his back with his arms to his sides. After Harry was in position, Dumbledore ran his wand over Harry a couple of times while murmuring a few incantations. There was a glow emanating from Harry's body that kept cycling colors. Dumbledore shook his head and cancelled the spell, then he proceeded to cast the spell again with the same effects. "Curious, very curious," he said.

Harry, with his eyes closed, snorted, "You sound like Mr. Ollivander when I was eleven. He said the same thing when my wand chose me." Harry opened his eyes and had a horror struck look. "Um… he said that because my wand and Voldemort's wand are brothers. This isn't bad news is it headmaster?"

Albus chuckled, "No Harry it's not bad news, in fact it's great news if I am casting this spell right. When this spell is cast it shows the caster a colored glow. If the color is grey the Witch or Wizard is normal. Red means fire mage, blue means water, green means earth mage and white air. The reason for my reaction is yours cycled between red, blue, green, white and interestingly enough, gold. Harry this is big, I would like for you to come to the castle soon and see Poppy. Your magical core appears to have cracked then sealed itself up. I can have Professor Snape brew a potion to fix your core, but it will be painful and I feel Poppy can help with that. Plus, you will rapidly discharge most of your magic and will need a couple days bed rest. What do you think about that?"

Harry asked, "When would you want to do this and how long will I be gone?"

"If all goes well, Severus could brew the potion in a couple hours and I would assume you could come home after a good night's sleep. But your magic would take a few days to get back to where it is and you will be physically tired."

Harry thought about it for almost a full minute. "Alright, I can come tomorrow morning, but I don't want Snape knowing who it's for."

"That would be acceptable. Also, I wanted to talk to you about returning to the school. I have made some revisions to your schedule that I think you may like if you accept." He pulled two envelopes from his pocket and handed them to Harry, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed next to Dumbledore.

Harry broke the seal and pulled out a piece of parchment.

* * *

 **_Ordinary Wizarding Level Test Results._**

**Harry James Potter**

Care of Magical Creatures: **O**

Charms: **O**

DADA: **O**

Divination: **A**

Herbology: **E**

History of Magic: **E**

Potions: **E**

Transfiguration: **O**

_Total Owls:__** 12 with distinction**_

**Notes: **Congratulations on achieving the highest DADA score ever recorded. The previous record has been held for 141 years by the current Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

___Sincerely,_

___Professor Griselda Marchbanks, CDMG, APMO, fdBB_

* * *

Harry swallowed heavily and looked up to Dumbledore "So, how did you do Harry?" Harry just handed the parchment over, then he looked at the second envelope. He noted the familiar script and green ink that Dumbledore used. Before he broke the Hogwarts seal, Dumbledore started laughing and patted his back. "Well done Harry, well done indeed. It pleases me that you have beaten my scores in DADA. I wish you luck in breaking my N.E.W.T. scores as well."

"Thank you Professor"

Albus stood up and turned to Harry. Think about what's in that letter you're holding and let me know tomorrow. Alas, I must be leaving. I would like to test your magical power before you take the potion tomorrow and then again some time in a couple weeks when you have made a full recovery." Harry nodded, still dumbfounded about beating Dumbledore's O.W.L. score in DADA. Albus smiled, "I will see you around ten am, try to rest."

"Thanks again Headmaster." Albus nodded and pulled out a pair of battered sunglasses and vanished with a tap of his wand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Poppy and Potions**

**_Disclaimer:_**** This Story is not owned by, part of or associated with J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic or Bloomsbury. ****_Ancient Ways_**** and all contents **©**2007 Willyjoeshow, all rights reserved (except where otherwise stated). All copyrights and trademarks recognized and no infringement is intended. Please contact ********Willyjoeshow ****if your copyright is not acknowledged and we will correct any oversight. This publication is provided "as is", for your information only, without warranty of any kind, either expressed or implied, including, but not limited to, implied warranties of merchantability, fitness for a particular purpose and non-infringement. This publication may contain technical inaccuracies or typographical errors. Willyjoeshow assumes no responsibility for and disclaims all liability for any such inaccuracies, errors or omissions in this publication and in other documents referred to within or linked to this publication.**

_A/N- This is another short chapter, but hey it's an update. My updates will have larger gaps in them as I am going to be busy for the next couple months and I am leaving for vacation soon. Please bear with me. Thanks, Willyjoeshow™..._

A/N2- 9/11/08- Correction made pointed out by " The-Resident " Thank You for pointing that out, I have fired my Beta...lol.

* * *

_"Thanks again Headmaster." Albus nodded and pulled out a pair of battered sunglasses and vanished with a tap of his wand._

Potter Manor 10:00 pm

Harry smiled to himself as he walked along the garden path in thought. Albus Dumbledore thought Harry to be back on his side.

He sat on a bench in the middle of the garden, noting the sounds of the water, the smell of flowers, and the chirps of birds. Tomorrow, he was going to Hogwarts. The one place he had felt at home, didn't feel like that anymore. Home was now here, at Potter Estates. His family had lived here since Godric Gryffindor moved in after his retirement from Hogwarts.

A thought hit Harry, '_Godric lived here after Hogwarts. Just like me, although Godric was at Hogwarts for much longer._' His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Tonks, his love, walking up the path. Yes, his love. He loved her and he knew it. He thought back to when she had taken him shopping and asked him out on a date. From that moment on they both knew they were right for each other. Although he had to admit, her whole idea for him to _play the field_ was pretty fucking dumb. '_That's another thing'_, he thought, her colorful language had rubbed off on him quickly. Very, _very_ quickly, hell they had only been together for a few weeks. However, she was what he needed.

He shook his thoughts as Tonks got to him. "Hey Tonks." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Hey love. How did everything go with Dumbledore?" She asked with a smile from the greeting she got.

"Actually, not too bad. He did exactly as I suspected he would. He scanned my core and then suggested I come to Hogwarts tomorrow for a "Special Potion" to help fix my botched up core." Harry motioned for her to sit and he sat next to her himself. With a sigh he ran his hand through his unruly hair and told her everything that he and Dumbledore had gone over.

"You think he's trying to pull something do you?" She asked.

Harry snorted, "When the hell isn't he trying to pull something. Oh, I let him know about the tutoring. He thinks he knows everything there is, but he's sadly been misled. He's of course lobbing to get me back to the school and under his rule."

She leaned he head on his shoulder and sighed. "Har, I know you have everything under control, but I still am worried about what _may_ happen tomorrow."

"Any potion I take tomorrow will be negated. I am going to swallow a bezoar, when I take the potion in case Snape does something to it. I will keep up the core suppressor spell on and if the potion is correct it will negate the spell." He sighed and continued. "I will be alright love, and if it makes you feel better you can come too."

"I was planning on going with you anyhow" she said with a smirk. "What are you planning on doing after you deliver yourself up on a silver platter?"

Harry got a far away look and whispered. "Continue the game. I am going to make Dumbledore think I'm still under thumb for a while. Then the gloves come off on August 31st. Dumbledore wants a puppet, the problem with that is he isn't sticking his hand up my ass to control me. I'm sick and tired of the bullshit. I'm going to make a false peace with Dumbledore then kill that rat fucker Voldemort." He turned and kissed her forehead and continued. "I just want you to know that I came to a realization not too long ago. I want you to know that I am positive of one thing. I love you and should anything happen to me I'm leaving you the bulk of my worth."

"Harry, I… I want you, not your money and I love you too. I just didn't want to put you on the spot by telling you too soon." She admitted.

With a smile he simply asked, "When?"

She chuckled, "The night of my spectacularly stupid idea for you to date other women. Merlin, I felt like a five year old after that dressing down you gave me. Yet…I felt like a whole woman too. That's when I knew I loved you."

After a few minutes of 'Tonks-il-hockey' Harry took her hand and led her toward the manor so he could show her how much he loved her.

9:15 am Hogwarts Gates

Tonks gave Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze as they passed between the winged boars. "Well, let's see how well you play submissive puppet."

"Ha, ha Nimmy!" he said, receiving a swat on the arm. "Hey, you wounded me woman." He playfully said while feigning hurt. "Just so you know, I'm going to make my aura flair and then pull some latent magic out of the surrounds when I take the potion, so don't look directly at me for about 30 seconds."

"Alright, mister all powerful level six mage." She said mockingly.

Harry chuckled, "I'm going to only use it at a level four. Don't want Dumbledore to know I'm already more powerful than himself." He paused thoughtfully, "Shit! do you realize what I just said?"

"That you're more powerful than Dumbledore?"

"Well yes and no. I said _already_, which means I have more to come. Damn! Damn! Damn!"

"Damn what?" she asked.

He sighed, again. "Do you realize I am at a low level six. Merlin was a high six, almost an unheard of seven. I still have a few more years before my magic stops building? Holy crap! With the power spikes I keep getting every few days, if it doesn't stop…"

"You'll be more powerful than Merlin in less than a year." She finished quietly.

Harry paled at the thought of one more thing that made him different. He immediately turned green and wretched. After a few breaths and a mouth cleaning charm, he turned to Tonks. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She was still staring at him in awe and then broke out laughing. "Seriously, this isn't funny! If this ever got out I would have every dark lord wannabe trying to kill me as well as the general public acting either in fear or awe. It will be much worse than it is now."

Tonks, for her part, mustered all she could to stop laughing at him and then kissed him. "Har, that's the way it is now. However, you have to remember, with that much power you can do some amazing things. You can help keep us all safe and endure the sufferance of being popular. Or you can retreat and become a recluse. Your third option is to live life the way you want to and make damn certain that nobody knows of your true potential."

Harry defiantly stared at her for a minute then relented with a sigh. "Alright, I'll deal with things as they arise and hope to Merlin, that my magical growth slows soon." She started snickering again, "What the bloody fuck is funny now?"

"You, hoped to Merlin. If this turns out the way you don't want it to you should _Hope to Harry_."

He rolled his eyes and gently tugged her towards the castle, "Come on, it won't do good to be late." With that, they made small talk the rest of the way to the hospital wing.

9:41am Hogwarts Entrance

Albus Dumbledore greeted the couple at the front doors as they made their way up the steps and to the hospital wing. "Ah Nymphadora, I had hoped you would accompany Harry here today." She raised an eyebrow in question as he continued. With a small chuckle he said "Mr. Potter has an affinity for trying to escape the clutches of Madam Pomfrey. Personally, I am the same way. Nonetheless, if Harry wants to leave he may need some help getting back safely."

She smiled, "Well you know him Albus, Harry did voice that same concern. So he invited me along just incase he needs a jail break."

"Hey!" Harry protested. "I…"

Tonks cut him off, "Quiet love, we are discussing your health here." She turned back to the Headmaster, who had a smile and that annoying eye twinkle. "So, how long do you expect Harry will need me to play nurse maid?"

Harry snorted and Albus smiled brighter. "He will be able to leave after tea tonight and should only need a few hours more sleep. Harry when I tested you out last evening, your power level was a low four. I expect you to be middle to high four when it's all said and done. Of course there are the Mage powers as well. That will bring you up to a low to middle five." Albus sighed softly, "Harry, I know you don't like to stand out, but I am a middle five. You will probably be as powerful as I am."

Harry's Occlumency shields were at full power so he could hide the fact he wanted to laugh in the headmasters face. "I understand sir and I assure you, that Tonks and I have already talked about keeping this discreet."

Albus nodded and opened the doors to the hospital wing "I will leave you for now Harry, Nymphadora, I have some paperwork to finish and will return at lunchtime to check in on you"

Harry and Tonks said their goodbyes and entered the Infirmary to be greeted by Madam Pomfrey.

She smiled and shook her head. "Mr. Potter, if you weren't always trying to sneak out of here, I would say you deliberately injure yourself just to see me."

Harry grinned, "Well you know me Madam Pomfrey, I am just a sucker for older women."

This time Tonks snorted and punched him in the arm, "Watch it Rico Suave or I'll leave your skinny butt here until tomorrow." Poppy smiled and then went into healer mode and pointed Harry to his bed. "Damn Harry, I thought it was a joke."

He looked at her funny and asked "You thought what was a joke?" she pointed to the brass plate above the bed with his name on it. He shook his head, "I do have the school record for most days spent in the infirmary."

Poppy sighed. "Yes as well as most incidents leading up to hospitals stays. So I decided to keep a bed open for Mr. Potter, since you never know when he'll show up. I dare say if it were St. Mungo's, he would have an entire wing named after him."

Harry put his hand over his heart and mockingly said "You wound me with your words Ma'am and here I thought you were supposed to fix me."

She smiled and retorted. "Sometimes you have to make a bigger mess so you can clean it up properly. Now enough playful banter," She reached over to a cart already positioned next to the bed and grabbed a vial of amber coloured liquid that looked exactly like scotch. "Now, I want you to drink this and wait ten minutes and I'll give you the potion Severus made this morning." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yes its muggle scotch. Eighteen year old single malt if you must know. I can't give you a pain potion as it would completely counter the effect of the one you need to take. So, I'm getting you drunk instead."

Tonks laughed, "should I conjure a disco ball and add some music to make you feel like you are clubbin'?"

"Thanks love, but no. Well bottoms up." He discretely slipped a bezoar in his mouth as when Poppy shot Tonks a dirty look, then he slammed the triple shot with two gulps. "Yuck, that tastes like Sh… Er I mean that tastes horrible." He gave Poppy a sheepish grin.

Ten minutes later she handed him another vile. This one had a thick, orange, syrupy looking liquid. "Drink this, I dare say it's better than _Skele-Gro_." She smiled as he grimaced, remembering back to his second year when The Great Ponce in Purple, A.K.A. Lockhart, vanished the bones in his broken arm.

He took a deep breath, hoping the bezoar would counter this potion. Than he tipped the vial, he was pleasantly surprised that it tasted like, well pumpkin. He smiled at Poppy and laid back to rest like he was supposed to.

"Miss Tonks, Mr. Potter, I'll let you rest for a bit. You will feel a freezing sensation with a hint of pain. The Scotch I gave you should help with both. Other than that you should only get tired, and I strongly suggest you sleep." She nodded and bustled back into her office.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Confronting "**_**Friends**_**"**

**_Disclaimer:_**** This Story is not owned by, part of or associated with J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic or Bloomsbury. ****_Ancient Ways_**** and all contents **©**2007 Willyjoeshow, all rights reserved (except where otherwise stated). All copyrights and trademarks recognized and no infringement is intended. Please contact ********Willyjoeshow ****if your copyright is not acknowledged and we will correct any oversight. This publication is provided "as is", for your information only, without warranty of any kind, either expressed or implied, including, but not limited to, implied warranties of merchantability, fitness for a particular purpose and non-infringement. This publication may contain technical inaccuracies or typographical errors. Willyjoeshow assumes no responsibility for and disclaims all liability for any such inaccuracies, errors or omissions in this publication and in other documents referred to within or linked to this publication.**

__

_**A/N- Just want to point out that just because a chapter is up, **_does NOT mean_** it's complete. I will be going back after I write the original chapters and I will lengthen them significantly. Think of what's up as a rough draft. Thanks, Willyjoeshow™ **_

When tea time was finished, Tonks quietly asked Harry how he was feeling. He smiled and kissed her on the nose. "I'm feeling fine love. Would you like to get out of here?" She nodded. "Well I suggest we let Poppy know and the head up to see Dumbledore."

A voice cut into the conversation, "It will not be necessary to come and see me and Poppy has cleared you." Albus was striding into the room. "I'm sorry I couldn't be around Harry, but I had other things that required my attention. How are you feeling?"

Harry thought for a moment, "I feel like I did when I walked in sir. Just a little more tired."

Albus nodded, "That is to be expected. You will of course need to relax for the next day or two, until your body gets used to your newly healed core."

"I understand. How long before you check my magic again?" Harry asked.

"I think a week from today will suffice. Remember your magic will be unstable as well as more powerful. Be careful if you do use it. Now, I'm sure you and Nymphadora have better things to do. I'll see you here in one week Harry, Nymphadora." With that Albus nodded his goodbye to the couple then turned and headed back.

Tonks started to say something about Albus' use of her first name, but Harry silenced her quickly, "Later" he whispered.

When Harry and Tonks were out the gates, Harry Apparated them both to the Manor, "Tonks, will you gather everyone in the study?" Harry asked. She noticed the seriousness in his voice and gave him a quick look before telling him she would. "Thank you." He let go of her hand and vanished with a crack.

Tonks quickly made her way to gather Remus, Hermione and Sophia. As luck would have it, they were all gathered on the pool deck. "Harry wanted me to get everyone gathered in the study. Just so you all know, he's pretty pissed about something."

Hermione was the first to ask, "Why is he mad?"

"I don't know, I didn't even know there was a problem until he disapparated." Tonks answered, they all stood and headed in the house. "I'm surprised you didn't hear him leave."

This time Remus beat Hermione to the question, "I thought Harry's Apparation was silent?"

"Not when he's pissed."Tonks answered, "Remember we spent the day at Hogwarts. I think Dumbledore is trying to pull something, but I don't know what. He left us in the hospital wing almost as soon as we got there and we didn't see him until we were leaving. Harry was in a hurry to get out of there-"

"That's just Harry though, He hates being in the hospital." Hermione said, like that was the problem.

Tonks shook her head, "No Hermione, Harry's whole demeanor changed. He didn't say a word until we got back here. Hell, he side along apparated me here the second we hit the gates. No, there is something wrong and I think that Albus-"

Tonks was interrupted again when a large 'BANG' sounded from the hallway behind her. She, Remus and Hermione all spun around with wands drawn. Behind them, stood Harry and a confused looking Director Bones. Remus could see the fire burning in Harry's eyes, but spoke anyhow, "Uh Harry, I think you shredded the Anti-Apparation wards and possibly the Fidelius."

Harry didn't say anything he just waved his hand in an arc and he pushed his way into the study. Everyone, including Sophia, felt the wards go back up. "Impossible," Hermione whispered as the all tried to follow Harry.

Once everyone was seated Harry spoke up. "For everyone who doesn't know, this is Amelia Bones, Director of the DMLE." He waved a hand at where Amelia was sitting. He then pointed to Sophia, "Amelia this is Sophia, Hermione's cousin. I believe everyone else is acquainted. Now, the reason I gathered everyone is that Albus Dumbledore has plain and simple, Broke several laws today." Hermione gasped as did Director Bones.

"He had Poppy under a low scale _confundus_ and had her think she was giving me a potion called '_veneficus restituo_', which is used for repairing someone's magical core." He paused and took a deep breath. "What Dumbledore actually had her give me was something else. Today I was given '_Nex liquidus'_ mixed with something else. If you don't know what '_Nex_ _Liquidus'_ is, it's a slow acting poison the will kill the person who takes it in one year."

The beauty of this brew is, it will make the victim stronger and stronger, and then their magic will burn out their core. As many of you know, if a wizard or witch's core burns out, they die." Hermione was in silent tears. Remus and Amelia were shocked to say the least and Tonks and Sophia were now pissed.

"This potion will never work. I wisely took a bezoar before I drank anything." Relief flooded everyone's face, but they were all upset with Dumbledore.

"What was it mixed with?" Hermione asked.

Harry's face grew even darker, "liquid imperious."

Tonks stood, "I'm going to kill the bastard." Hermione stood and declared she would help.

The doors slammed and locked, blocking the way out. Remus stood there with his wand drawn. "I believe Harry has other plans." He said. Harry gave a slow thankful nod.

"Remus is correct. I as bad as this sounds, it's not Dumbledore's fault."

"What do you mean it's not his fault Harry?" Hermione almost yelled. "He gave you a potion that would allow him to control you until you died."

Harry sat down heavily, "I used passive Legilimency on him. He is being controlled by Snape. What I saw today shocked me, to say the least. No, Albus Dumbledore's fault is caring for the wrong people. He has Snape brewing something to control his Alzheimer's. Dumbledore is barmy, and for a reason."

Nobody spoke for several minutes. Finally Amelia cleared her throat, "What ideas do you have?"

"Needless to say I'm even more pissed at Snape, if that were possible. I'm want to assassinate the greasy haired fucker unless you have other ideas?" Harry said.

"Well, he is a DE." Tonks said.

"Harry, if I were you, I would take Tonks and Kingsley to the castle tomorrow and while you distract Albus, they could try and arrest Severus. I will have a warrant for his arrest drawn up tonight and they can pick it up in the morning. If he resists, well that's his mistake." Amelia suggested.

Remus said, "There's an Order meeting tomorrow evening. Why not do it then while we have more people to help if needed. I can talk to Weasley's tomorrow. Tonks if you could talk to Diggle and Vance. Kingsley has Mad-Eye and Hestia, I'll go talk to him in a while. I think with that number we can safely take Severus and have enough support in case Albus tries anything. Harry, I think you should be there too. With your power and new found skills I don't think we'll have a problem."

Harry agreed and said in a voice of steel, "If Snape or Albus tries anything; someone will need to clean up the blood!" With that he stood and walked out of the room.

After a moments silence Hermione said, "Harry's changed. I don't know if I like his hardened attitude."

Remus sighed and started to speak, but Tonks jumped in. "He has to be a hard ass. He's the one doing the job us at the Ministry won't or can't."

Amelia nodded sadly "He has done more in the past three weeks than we have done in three years."

"But still, he's killed people and I have seen no remorse." Hermione stated.

Tonks got in Hermione's face and started yelling at the bushy haired girl. "No Remorse? Let me tell you something, Harry has to take a calming draft every night and some nights a dreamless sleeping potion just so he can sleep for three or four hours. He's plagued by nightmares and I've caught him crying on several occasions. He's tough and yet he's scared shitless that he's turning into Voldemort. He has to store his battles in a locked pensive just to ease the pain he feels from what he's had to do."

Hermione sat there ineffectively willing tears not to come, "I-I'm sorry Tonks, I didn't know."

Tonks backed off and sat back down. "Remus, Director Bones, and I have all had to take a life Hermione, it's not pleasant and as long as Harry feels like he does, he will be ok. It hurts him, and as bad as this sounds, it's a good thing. It means he won't turn, not that I have doubts. You don't need to apologize to me either; it's Harry you need to talk to."

"I'll apologize to him tomorrow." Hermione said.

After a while Amelia left and the rest all went to bed. Tonks spent the night comforting Harry and discussing plans for what had to be done to help Dumbledore.

Grimmauld Place August 15th 1996

Hermione had spoken to Harry over breakfast that morning and had apologized to Harry profusely. Harry hugged his friend and told her he understood that she was only worried and that there was no harm done. She decided to stay at the manor with Sophia and help her pack since Sophia had to leave for home the next day.

Everyone had been contacted and was more than willing to back Harry. They were also shocked at what Snape was doing and now understood the blind faith Albus had in the greasy haired potions master.

For her part, Amelia had stationed several Aurors in front and back of Order Headquarters. Kingsley and Moody brought Amelia in under the guise of being a new member recruit. Harry had made himself comfortable in the Black library with a pair of extendable ears so he could come in at the right moment. Lupin thought it would be a good idea to rush Snape and Dumbledore when Amelia Bones was introduced.

Tonks sat next to Harry, holding his hand and conversing when there was a commotion in the entry-way. Harry smiled, this was a Weasley sized commotion and he had heard his best mate's voice, albeit whining about not being able to join the Order. Harry stood, pulling Tonks along with him, but wan knocked back down by a red blur. "Harry, how have you been?" Ginny questioned.

When she stepped back he smiled, "Hello Ginny, I've been great. How has your summer been?"

"Ugh, utterly boring although Dean did come visit a couple times and It's been fun teasing Ronald."

"She's been a bloody pain in the arse." Ron said with a smile as he shook Harry's hand.

Mrs. Weasley of course slapped Ron in the back of the head and scolded him on his language. She then effectively cut Harry's air supply off with on of her famous bone crushing hugs. "Mum, you're going to kill him." Ron said.

After greetings were made and Molly fussed over Harry, she and Mr. Weasley made their way into the kitchen to prepare for the meeting. Bill and the Twins clapped Harry on the back and followed Tonks into the kitchen.

Ginny smiled, "So, you and Tonks huh?"

"Yup," Harry answered with a huge smile as he sat back down.

Dimwitted as usual, Ron asked "So Harry, do you get to snog her?" Harry stared at his friend then looked over to Ginny and they burst out laughing.

Ginny turned and slapped her brother upside the head, "I think if they are living together, they probably share a bed and do quite a bit more than snog, you moron."

Ron was dumfounded for a second, but Harry and Ginny could almost see the light bulb turn on ad comprehension dawned on his face. "Wicked."

Harry cleared his throat, "Ok enough about my sex life."

Ginny turned serious as her speechless brother turned red in the ears, "So Harry, how are you really doing?"

He smiled sadly at the petite redhead, "I'll get by. Tonks has been a big help and the training I got from Katsuro has helped me to block off the emotions to a degree." He sighed heavily and sat back into the couch, "I just wish this was all over. I need to talk to you and your family sometime soon. I want all of you to come to my place for at least the weekend, but I need to talk to your parents about that first. If you and Ron would like to stay until the end of summer that would be great."

"I don't know about Ron, but I would love to." Ginny said. "How's Hermione doing?"

"She's doing well; she only spends half her time in my library." He said with a grin "Her cousin Sophia is to thank for that. They are home packing since Sophia needs to leave in the morning and Hermione is going to spend the last couple days with her parents and Sophia's parents."

Ron, finally regaining speech, asked, "Where are they from?"

"Well, they used to live in Crawley near Hermione, but moved to France. I think Sophia's dad got one hell of a job offer there." Harry answered. He started to say something else when he saw Snape and Dumbledore enter the kitchen. "Alright guys, I need you to sit on the steps by the front door and if on of them get that far, stun them." He whispered.

They both nodded and moved quietly into place. Harry began listening to the conversation.

"Good evening everyone, "Albus said, quieting everyone down. When everyone was seated he started the meeting. "Welcome, welcome everyone. I would like to start tonight by inducting the DMLE's director, Amelia Bones."

_Tick_

As some began to clap, Harry walked in and Hit Dumbledore with a stunner.

_Tick_

Remus bound the headmaster and Bill jumped up and snatched his wand. Amelia, Moody, and Tonks all pointed their wands at Snape.

_Tick_

Shaklebolt clipped a portkey on Albus and activated it, sending Dumbledore to a secure ward in St. Mungo's where several Aurors and healers were awaiting his arrival.

_Tick_

Snape began to reach into his pocket to activate his own portkey but Harry caught this movement threw a sic inch dagger at Snape.

Tick

As fast as Severus Snape was, Harry was much, much faster. The blade went through Snape's wrist with enough force to slam his arm into the wall, where the dagger stuck.

Amelia spoke, "Severus Snape you are under arrest for mind control of Albus Dumbledore as well as being an active Death Eater."

Snape never heard her he whipped out his wand and threw a reductor curse at Harry. Harry, for his part, blocked it with a strong shield.

Snape was hit with seven stunners and a petrificus totalus. His heart couldn't take the strain and he died instantly.


	12. Authors Note

Authors Note: I do NOT want to abandon this story, but I have two others I am writing as well as a series of books I am working on also. If you would like to Co-Author the rest of this story, please let me know. I am looking for someone who can mesh the ideas I have planned out along with their own. I will oversee and Beta anything you write and make a few changes as needed to keep the story along the same writing style.

Let me know if you are interested in working together on this project. Also, if this project work out, I may have some other things you can help out with.

Thank you for reading and I hope to post a new chapter soon.

_**-Willyjoeshow**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The-Boy-Who**…

**Disclaimer:**** same as the 1st 11 chapters**

_A/N- Ugh, I have to re-write EVERYTHING from her on out. Thanks to SOMEONE messing with my hard drive. Yep it's all gone. Every last story I had written and not uploaded somewhere. Oh well, Thank you everyone Willyjoeshow™_

_A/N (version1.2) Just wanted to thank Victoria for helping me write this chapter as well as Michael for beta and Brit picking (Even though I didn't listen to half of what he said…lol) Thank you two._

* * *

"Damn, Damn, Damn!" Harry spit out. He spun and punched the wall with enough force to crack the block and shatter his hand. "Ah, Fuck!" he hollered in pain. "Stupid Snape, the dumb bastard should have gone quietly. But NOOO! He had to die trying. I can't frickin believe the stupidity of that man."

Tonks shook her head; Snape was dead, probably due to the extremely forceful stunner from Harry, combined with six other high powered stunners. She cast a numbing charm on Harry's shattered hand and then grabbed his shoulders with both hands. "Harry, listen to me right now! You did what had to be done as did all of us. I know how you think and it's not your fault he's dead. So don't even blame yourself, or else. Got it? Good!" She then gave him a peck on the lips and smiled at him.

Madam Bones was in the process of preparing Snape's body for transport to the Ministry's morgue. Most the others were still in somewhat a state of shock. Ginny was sniffing at the sight of Snape's body. Of course Ron was gleeful, and made that known by saying, "Bloody Hell, No more Snape in classes."

Everyone turned to stare at the lanky, rather idiotic, redhead. Of course, his mother slapped him in the back of the head, "Ronald Weasley, Home now!" She just stood there pointing to the fireplace, indicating he needed to leave.

Ron cast a downward look and marched over to the fireplace. Before he left, he apologized for not thinking before he spoke, again, and he disappeared in a whoosh of green flames.

Harry sighed and turned to Ginny, "talk to your parents about coming over. If you and compassion-boy are allowed, then pack your stuff. I'll swing by around noon tomorrow and check in. Don't worry about your school stuff; we'll go get all that soon, my treat."

Ginny nodded and gave him a hug before she followed Ron through the fire.

Amelia had finished with Snape and walked over to Harry and Tonks, "Harry, go get that hand fixed and then go get some rest; I'll take care of things for tonight. Just write up a report and owl it to me by four tomorrow. Tonks, since you only hit him with a stunner, you should be clear." She gave him a grim smile, which he returned and then he and Tonks Left.

Tonks had just kissed Harry goodbye and apparated to the ministry to hand deliver his report to Amelia Bones. He had fifteen minutes before he was due to arrive at the Weasley's to see if Ron and Ginny would be allowed to stay the rest of the summer at Potter Manor.

Hermione and Sophia were getting ready to depart. Hermione was going back with Sophia and would meet up with Harry, Tonks and the Weasley's when it was time for the annual Diagon Alley school supply trip. With Dumbledore gone, Harry was worried about the safety of the school and was entertaining the notion to enroll for a few day classes. Tonks thought it would be good for the safety of the school if Harry was there often.

Harry looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, time to go. He stood up and checked to make sure his Katana was secured, then disapparated silently.

The smell of wildflowers from the Weasley garden, mixed with the scent of apples from the orchard assaulted his senses. With a deep breath and a smile he made his way to the back door of the crooked, ramshackle building known as The Burrow.

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley welcomed with her famous hug and motherly smile. "How are thing's this morning?"

He smiled back and shrugged, "I'm doing as well as can be expected I guess. I feel guilty about last night, but…"

She frowned and pulled out a chair for him. "Just remember, Snape was an evil controlling person. You did what had to be done I guess. I just wish things didn't manifest and fall into your lap, that's all."

Harry patted her hand, "I know Mrs. Weasley. I just hope things get better soon. Now, onto brighter subjects, did you give your permission for Ron and Ginny to come stay?"

"To be honest, I'm not thrilled about the idea of my two youngest being where I can't keep an eye on them. However, I know they are growing up, and I need to let the go eventually." She placed a cup of tea and some treacle tart in front of him and sat down.

"Just so you know there are only a few people that can enter the Manor and I will set the floo to allow access to you and Mr. Weasley as soon as I get back." He took a bite of treacle tart and sipped his tea waiting for her response.

Mrs. Weasley sat back and smiled, "I have already given them my permission of course. They are actually up packing now."

Harry chuckled and took another bite of tart. Before he could finish chewing, he heard Ron and Ginny coming down the stairs.

Ron stepped into the kitchen and saw Harry blissfully eating. "Hey mate, we're both ready." Ginny nodded as she pushed her brother out of the way.

Harry looked at them both and grabbed another slice of treacle tart. "OK, but you will have to wait until I eat this." He gestured to the dish in front of him.

Mrs. Weasley beamed. She loved it when people ate her cooking. A lot of people could cook, but she had a gift and she knew it. There was nothing more gratifying than watching others enjoy her kitchen manifestations.

Ginny snickered, "Mum will floo you food every tem minutes if you keep that up."

Harry smiled, "OK" was all he said.

After he finished his second slice and downed the rest of his tea he waved his wand and the dished flew into the sink. "Well, I guess we're ready, Mrs. Weasley, thank you for the snack." He shrunk down their trunks and they slipped them into their pockets.

After several hugs and goodbyes the trio walked out into the back garden. Harry held out metal ring and muttered, 'Portus'. The ring glowed blue for a second and when all three and a hand on it they disappeared.

When the arrived at the Manor, Tonks was already back from the Ministry. She and Remus were in the living room laughing about something.

After Harry gave them the tour, along with Ron's exclamation of 'Bloody Hell' several times, they all sat down for a stir-fry lunch provided by Nitsy. Dobby had been busy tending to the garden and cleaning the pool.

"So, any ideas of what you two would like to do while you're here?" Tonks asked.

Ron was all for doing some flying while Ginny wanted to try out the pool. So the guys went out for some flying, while the ladies went for a dip.

Too soon it was the day to go to Diagon Alley.

**_Diagon Alley 10:30am August 28th 1996_**

As soon as they apparated to Diagon Alley they looked around and saw the familiar red haired matriarch rushing forward. She caught Ginny and Ron into a double hug, in the way that only a mother really can. As usual, Ron went cherry red with the overly affectionate gesture and looked around to see if anyone was around who could make fun of him for it later. Then of course came, Harry, who in comparison, was always deeply touched by the love and acceptance he received from the Weasley family. With a light kiss on Tonks' cheek, she backed up and looked over the four of them, as if to check for good grooming, eating, and enough sleep.

"Oh dears, it's so good to see you all safe and healthy. The Burrow has been so quiet; it seems almost unnatural after the usual hustle and noise I'm used to." Molly said, while gazing adoringly at the four of them.

"Mum, we only saw you three days ago when you and dad came over for tea at Harry's." Ron admonished, while his cheeks still burnt.

"I know that sweetheart. But still, I can't help but worry." She was trying to look severe but the obvious relief she felt at seeing them all happy and well was marring her attempts.

"Now dears, what all do we need to do today? Obviously Ron will need different things than Ginny… Hmm… how shall we do this?"

Harry, who needed to get something a little bit special, jumped right in with a suggestion. "How about Ron and I go off and then meet you three at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch at 12.30? That leaves us just under two hours."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you Harry?" Tonks asked confusedly. Her and Harry had been practically inseparable all summer and this was the first time he hadn't wanted her to join him. Harry saw the worry in her eyes, but he needed this time to get something he had been planning for the previous weeks.

"No, you're alright love. Ron and I always take ages in the Quidditch shop; it would be really boring for you. Trust me, even Ginny has ditched us when we have all gone in there together, and she actually likes Quidditch!" Tonks felt slightly less anxious but the hint of worry was still in her eyes. Harry took her hand and kissed the back of it before tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Seriously, nothing is the matter. I really do just think you'll have a better time with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny." He gave her his best innocent look, but inside he was feeling a little guilty about lying, even though he new she would appreciate it in the end.

"Ok, that's the plan then. Keep on your guard boys." Mrs. Weasley said as she began bustling along the street towards Gladrags with Ginny and Tonks in tow behind her. Harry and Ron began to go the other way, but even a block down the street they could hear yelling advice. "You boys mace certain you be careful, I know you think you can take care of yourselves but anything could happen. Be vigilant!" was the last thing they heard as they turned the corner.

Ron kept walking in the direction of Quidditch Quality Supply's grumbling something that sounded like "Mad-Eye Molly" when Harry placed a restricting hand on his forearm and yanked him back to the cross street.

"Bloody hell mate, what was that for? I thought we were going to get new gear for the team this year. If you wanted to go later you could have just said, no need to get physical!" Ron admonished loudly. A few families who had been walking past stopped in surprise at his exclamation; one older woman shook her head slowly in disapproval for his swearing.

"Shut up idiot! Just listen and for God sakes lower your voice." Harry angrily whispered, while looking around for any sign of the women they had just parted from. Ron, who was obviously irritated at having been called an idiot, chose not to reply and just gave Harry a withering look. Harry was not to be dissuaded though.

"OK, I need to tell you something, but you have to swear to me that you won't say anything to anyone, and I really mean anyone Ron."

The lanky red head just gave him a puzzled look, and simply said, "Sure mate, whatever you want."

Harry glanced around again quickly before bowing his head slightly and whispering, "I am going to ask Tonks to marry me."

The reply from his best friend, was complete silence, in fact Harry couldn't even hear him breathing. When he hadn't received any response after a minute he stole a look at Ron's face, which was pale and stunned. However, as soon as eye contact was made, the daze seemed to have been broken.

"Bloody Hell Harry, are you sure about this? I really did not see this coming at all!" Ron whispered back at him excitedly.

"I know it seems dramatic, but I am so in love with her. I don't care about the age difference. She has done so much for me, and I am positive I will never find anyone like her." Harry said, with passion and confidence blazing in his eyes. "With my life the way it is, I feel like I need to live for the moment as much as possible. I would hate myself if that snake eyed bastard got to me before she really new how much she meant in my life."

Ron had known Harry for many years and thought of him like a brother. He knew that while he was prone to be spontaneous, he would never make a decision like this without a great deal of thought, especially when someone else had the potential to be hurt by any rash judgments on his part. Despite everyone's teasing about his insensitivity, which he could admit that he did have sometimes, he saw the way Harry and Tonks looked at each other, especially when they thought no one else was watching.

"Well then, you know what mate? I am happy for you. Really." Ron said, while bringing Harry into a masculine embrace and patting his back.

Harry was surprised by the nonchalance in which his news was taken. He expected Ron of all people to tell him that he was crazy for getting tied down so young. But getting support even though it was just from one person made him feel a lot more self assured.

"Thanks mate, it really means a lot to me that you are behind me on this." Harry said with a relieved grin.

"So, not that I mind or anything, but why did you tell me this now?" Ron asked as they pulled out of the embrace.

Harry's face broke out into a mischievous smile, "Well I already got our school stuff delivered to my house, and I put it in my closet so Ginny wouldn't see. I need this time for something else, and I need you to help me with it." Ron's face was a picture of confusion as Harry dragged him back up the street from where they had just come from.

Forty-five minutes later, the two of them walked towards the Leaky Cauldron to meet back up with Mrs. Weasley and the girls. Ron with a permanently awed expression glued to his face and Harry with a lot less money in his pockets, but ecstatic and nervous never the less. The plan was set in motion, now all Harry could do, was hope she would say yes.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Moldiwart's Miscalculated Massacre**

**_Disclaimer:_**** same as the 1****st**** 12 chapters**

_**A/N-HOLY HORCRUX BATMAN!! Willyjoeshow™ Updated. This chapter will only be about 1300-1400 words. Chapter 14 will be the epilogue and some notes from me. Thanks for reading.**_

_Platform 9 ¾ 10:45am September 1__st__ 1996_

Harry, Tonks and Remus all apparated to the station fifteen minutes early, knowing they would be waiting, but still want to be there for security. Tonks had her wand in its holster on her wrist as well as a back-up wand in an unknown location. She was also carrying a dagger in her boot.

Remus was carrying a spare wand as well.

Harry on the other hand, was packing some serious weaponry. Along with two wands, he also had twelve shurikens on his belt, his katana, a wakizashi and his newest weapon. Madam Bones had sent for Harry the evening he bought Tonks' ring.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Harry was on his laptop in the study when the fire roared green._

"_Hello Harry, Are you busy?" Madam Bones' head asked from the fireplace._

"_Hello Amelia. I'm free if you would like to come through."_

_She smiled and asked "Would it be possible for you to floo to my office for a few minutes? I would like to introduce you to someone and offer you something."_

_Harry thought for a second before letting her know he would be along in five minutes or less._

_Three minutes later Harry stepped through into Amelia's office to see her and a rather average looking man with short brown hair and brown eyes. "Hello Amelia, What can I do for you this evening?" _

"_First, I would like you to meet a good friend, Rich Wood." She motioned to the man who was standing, who smiled and offered his hand._

_Upon shaking his hand Harry said "Harry Potter, Pleased to meet you Mr. Wood."_

"_Likewise Mr. Potter. I know it's getting late so I'll be brief. I'm Head of R&D for a small unknown department on the Muggle side of the DMLE. Amelia came to me a couple days ago with a small request and after reviewing you file I agreed." He pointed to a black plastic case on Amelia's desk. "In that case is what she asked for. Go ahead and open it."_

_Harry flipped the latches and slowly opened the case. Inside was a manila envelope with "Harry Potter" printed neatly on it. He picked up the envelope and almost gasped when he saw what was under it. "That, Mr. Potter, is a _Mark XIX Desert Eagle .50 Action Express. It has several charms on it like double capacity clip charm, cooling charm, anti-corrosion charm and a few others. There are three clips, two are back-ups. Each clip will hold fourteen rounds, as supposed to seven. The Black nylon strap is the holster and can be work in several places. All instructions and specs are included inside the envelope, as well as your carry/conceal license. Basically you can carry that weapon anywhere and if you get into any trouble, just flash your badge and papers. Are there any questions?"

Harry was gob smacked to say the least, however he managed, "I…I have never shot a gun before."

Amelia took over the conversation. "Harry, you're free to practice at any range, including ours. Rich here will come by tomorrow or the next day and go over safe handling and he will help you learn to shoot." Richard nodded.

"Thank you, both of you for this. I can be here whenever is good for you Mr. Wood" After agreeing on the time and place, Harry flooed back to Potter Manor and began reading the contents of his envelope.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Harry had his Dessert Eagle proudly displayed on his right thigh. One of the more helpful charms on his weapon was the anti-kick charm. Basically all he had to do was aim and start squeezing out rounds. There was no kickback what so ever.

Remus sniffed the air as the hair on Harry's neck stood up. They both looked at each other and warned Tonks to keep a look out since something was about to happen. How understated that was!

About thirty seconds later, Harry's scar began to twinge. "Oh Shit! He's coming, spread out!" Harry commanded. They all dispersed around the platform.

Pop! Pop! Pop!

Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!

Sixteen Death Eaters and Voldemort himself had all apparated to the middle of the platform. At first several people didn't notice, then 'mass pandemonium'. People were screaming as the DE's began hurling curses left and right. Tonks was fighting two her-self as was Remus. Harry pulled his wand and Katana and began ducking, rolling, blocking and slicing.

Kingsley, and several other Aurors came through the barrier and began hurling spells as well.

Harry, had just sliced through one of the DE's wand hand when he felt a sharp stinging in his back. With a wince, he spun around to see Voldemort standing there twirling a sword and looking smug. "My, My Harry, you're bleeding a bit on you back there."

Harry reached around and felt something wet on his back, knowing it was blood. "So, I see you drew first blood, even if it was from behind Tom." Harry smirked and threw himself at Voldemort, only to have his sword blocked by Voldemort's. Harry stepped back and with lightning fast reflexes threw three shurikens at Tom's torso. Two missed him completely and the third was deflected. Harry knew that if Voldemort got hurt at all or if he and his DE's were losing, they would simply vanish.

Harry decided to throw everything he could at Voldemort, so he swung his Katana in a wide arc and released it towards his opponent. The moment the sword left his hand he flicked his wrist and grabbed his spare wand in his left hand. He had also pulled two more stars with his right. As the sword flew to Voldemort's left side, Harry threw a bone breaking curse to his right. The stars were again thrown at his torso. Voldemort managed to deflect the katana while he pulled his wand and leaned left and rolled under the stars. The bone breaker missed him completely.

While Voldemort was in a roll, Harry pulled his Dessert Eagle and began pulling the trigger.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Harry squeezed off five rounds directly at Voldemort. Old Tom Riddle wasn't fast enough to escape four of the bullets. One tore through his shoulder, leaving his right arm useless. Two went into his chest, taking out his heart, left lung and half his back. The third grazed his head taking out his ear and some cheek fat.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed as Harry ran up to him while pulling the trigger twice more and taking out his other lung. Voldemort lay on the ground bleeding and dead. Harry fired one more round.

_Bang!_ Voldemort had a hole in the middle of his forehead. The fact that after the bullet shredded half of The Dead Dark Lord's brain wasn't good enough for Harry. He pulled out his 18 inch wakizashi and with no remorse; he beheaded the body of Lord Voldemort.

The Dark Lord Voldemort's reign of terror had finally ended forever.

He turned around to see close to a hundred people looking at him, some in awe, some in fear. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One had killed the deadliest man on the planet in less than a minute.

People clapped, cheered and cried happy tears. There were hugs, kisses and back slaps all around. Harry looked at Tonks, who was rushing over to him. He looked into her violet eyes and smiled. She could see the weight literally lifted off his shoulders and the tears forming in his eyes. When she stopped he grabbed her left hand and dropped to one knee.

"Tonks, I know we have only been together for a short time, but I want you to know that I love you more than life itself. I promised myself that after Voldemort was gone, I would ask you to marry me." He pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. "Nymphadora Tonks, Will you be my wife?"

He never got a straight answer, just a nod as she tackled him to the ground, kissing him forcefully.

Remus smiled and quietly held out his hand to Kingsley, who sighed put a galleon in it.

**An 2: Next Chapter…The Epilogue and some Author Comments. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
